


难解之劫

by Lavinya_Jia



Series: Then Come the Entrée [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Potions Accident, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 76,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinya_Jia/pseuds/Lavinya_Jia
Summary: 原文发布于Fanfiction，待授权翻译。因一起魔药事故，德拉科和赫敏被迫共享感情，甚至分享深埋心底的记忆。千里姻缘魔药牵！





	1. 魔药课与搭档

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Linked](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522527) by Philyra912. 

> 作者声明：哈利波特宇宙不属于我，否则，我现在就不会还赖在父母家里洗衣服啦。（我并不是随便这么说说，五月时，我不得不带着三包脏衣服从寝室爬回家，因为用光了硬币，也没了吃的。）  
译者声明：待授权翻译。除了译文都不属于我。

“赫敏？赫敏！”赫敏抬头，这才发现大礼堂不剩下几个人了，她再一次早饭看书忘记了时间。她看向罗恩生气的脸，不好意思地眨眨眼。“对不起，罗恩。我刚才在看我们今天魔药课要讲的章节。”  
罗恩正匆忙地把刚写好的魔药论文塞到包里，“我知道，我知道，”边嘟囔着边和她一起走出大礼堂。“你这两天一直在看，”罗恩眯着眼，疑惑地看向赫敏的书包“你都看了多少遍了？”  
“只是看到觉得不再陌生而已。”赫敏转移话题问道“哈利呢？”  
罗恩没肯放过赫敏，“他回休息室拿书了，说真的，赫敏，你看了多少遍？”他又问道。  
赫敏感觉自己的脸微微发红，“五遍……”  
“罗恩，这是很难的一章！”看到罗恩不可置信的表情时，她抗议道。  
“你怎么挤出时间把它看这么多次的？你选了那么多课，要忙会长的事情，还得准备该死的N.E.W.Ts考试……”  
“罗恩，你知道的，要参加厉害的治愈师培训项目，我的魔药课需要拿到很好的成绩，”她提醒道，第一个学期还没过半，这一年里，她已经跟他讲了无数次。还有不到一年他们就要成年了，赫敏怀疑罗恩还没适应自己的年纪，才会这么幼稚——推卸级长的责任，写作业比以前还拖拉，还总是对别人的上进心和责任感抱怨不停。  
“嗯，你跟我说过，”罗恩讽刺道，“额……，既然你……现在已经是那什么……的专家了……”  
“帕尔蒂斯共感魔药 。”每次赫敏觉得自己耐心快要耗尽时，总会有人不断告诉她她有多么可敬。  
“对，就是这个，帕尔蒂斯共感魔药，也许你能简单和我一起复习下，我太忙了，挤不出时间仔细看课文。”罗恩脸上写着胜利者的微笑，赫敏对他翻了个白眼，两人一起下楼梯向地窖走去。“你没看课文，想让我在课前给你讲讲，”赫敏略带嘲讽地重复，这时，罗恩的笑容变得像小男孩一样淘气又讨人喜欢，他原本瘦长的身形日益挺拔，一头红色卷发微微过耳，还学会了控制自己暴躁的脾气，赫敏觉得自己的心错了一拍，虽然对罗恩曾有的悸动已经开始淡去，却还是避免不了偶尔的心动。  
“什么都瞒不住你，赫敏。现在，给你30秒启发我一下，开始吧！”赫敏满是无奈，长叹了口气，将遮在眼前的一缕褐色小卷移开，强忍住揶揄的笑，开始给罗恩讲帕尔蒂斯共感魔药的用途和特性。  
“帕尔蒂斯共感魔药，更为人熟悉的名字是共情剂。分喝一瓶共情剂的两人间会暂时情感相连，就是能感受到对方所有的感情。共情剂在心理治疗中十分有用，能够帮助治愈师判断病人有没有在说谎，逃避，或者做其他妨碍治疗的事。这种魔药制作起来十分困难，需要非常精准的称量，所以每瓶共情剂都是独一无二，不可复制的，这也是为什么必须两人分喝一瓶才能达到共情的效果。”在赫敏不停解释的时间里，两人已经走到了斯内普教授教室的门前。赫敏微微抬起头，扬起眉毛问罗恩，“明白了么？”

“当…然…，”罗恩阴阳怪气地说道，和赫敏一起走进教室后坐在了西莫身边，赫敏则找了一张空桌子坐下。不久，哈利喘着粗气急匆匆地跑进教室，他头发乱糟糟的，眼镜也歪了，迅速地瞥了赫敏和罗恩一眼，给了他们一个灿烂的笑容，哈利虽已筋疲力尽，但他的笑容十分可爱，还引起了拉文德恼人的咯咯笑声，哈利在离门最近的纳威身旁坐下。  
最后几个人慌忙进来坐下后，地窖里鸦雀无声，所有人一起等着斯内普教授的到来，对于格兰芬多们来说，这安静里还夹杂着紧张。课已经开始几分钟后，德拉科·马尔福才慢悠悠地拖着步子走进来，他冷漠的双眼扫了一圈教室，一抹目中无人的冷笑袭上苍白的面容。  
意识到只有自己身边还有空位时，赫敏不由地叹气。马尔福不紧不慢地走向她身边坐下，竟然没开口侮辱她。眨眼的功夫，斯内普就大步走进教室，直冲冲地走到讲台前。

“今天，我们开始学习帕尔蒂斯共感魔药，它的制作极其复杂，需要的能力远在霍格沃兹学生和大部分教工之上，”斯内普声音尖刻地说，“校长刚刚还雪上加霜，通知我N.E.W.Ts测试的日期要提前，我不得不调整授课计划。我们不会详细讨论帕尔蒂斯魔药的原理了，你们只能希望自己没和平常一样懒惰，提前看了布置给你们的课文，因为，今天的魔药制作直接开始。”地窖里响起一片抱怨声，赫敏比以往更开心了，她突然看向马尔福，却发现斯内普的话好像对他没有什么影响，如果有的话，他竟然看起来还有些愉悦。  
“为了节省我宝贵的时间，就不进行你们最喜欢的滑稽可笑的换搭档环节了，就和自己目前的同桌一组，现在开始！”斯内普厉声说，地窖里的抱怨声戛然而止。赫敏转过脸去，愤怒地看着马尔福，希望至少能表达一下自己现在有多么不爽。

“好了，好了，格兰杰，”他拖着腔子，从进来之后第一次开口，“看起来你今天早上心情很坏。你没看课文吧？”赫敏张开嘴无声地抗议者，被马尔福气得冒烟。  
“我当然看了！”她喊道，“我想我不该抱希望你也看了？”  
“世界上有这么多……”马尔福痞痞地笑着，视线越过赫敏的肩膀，看向什么地方，“更愉悦的事情可以做，我的时间为什么要浪费在不值得的糊涂话上……”赫敏沿着他看的方向转过身去，看见潘西正冲着马尔福不停的咯咯笑着，赫敏忍住一阵恶心的颤栗，向后拉了拉自己的椅子。  
“那就别妨碍我，马尔福。我可不想，因为你忙着和你恶心的女朋友亲热，没时间看该死的课文，而影响我的魔药课成绩。”赫敏越过他走向教室前面，去领斯内普正在分发的魔药。  
马尔福就在座位上静静地看着她一个人把瓶瓶罐罐的魔药材料环在胸前拿回来，一点也没有要帮她忙的意思，赫敏更生气了。她小心的把它们摆在桌子上后，看向自己整齐批注还画了重点的课本，快速浏览了一遍自己的笔记。赫敏抬起头时，却发现马尔福已经开始小心而又熟练地在称第一个成分了。

“你不是没看吗！”赫敏喊道，声音里满是惊恐，她可不想自己的魔药课成绩悬在没做准备、还无动于衷的马尔福手上。  
“我可没这么说，”马尔福小心地称着自己的龙鳞屑粉，发现取的分量刚刚好，就满意地加进了面前的坩埚，他不可一世地笑着，瞥向赫敏，  
“格兰杰，我觉得，有时你小看我了。”  
赫敏摇了摇头，去拿下一个魔药材料。  
“马尔福，不知道为什么，我觉得我没有。”

————————————————————————————

译者注：魔药名字Partis Sensus直译是狂烈的感觉。


	2. 意料外的副作用

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意外是如何发生的。

赫敏和马尔福完成魔药制作只用了一个小时。相比两人不断的互相辱骂，魔药的制作过程意外的顺利——马尔福不仅相当了解共情剂，还十分注重细节。但对于赫敏来说，她宁愿和一个笨拙的朋友一组，也不想和一个聪明但卑鄙的自大狂做搭档。他们完成的时候，别的组还没有丝毫成药的迹象，周围人惊慌的询问和仓促的告诫充斥着地窖。赫敏收拾了下用过的魔药材料，在马尔福身边坐下。  
“我们要等着其他组做完了，”赫敏环视周围。  
她突然起身，略显期待着看了看刚完成的共情剂，“天哪，我希望我们做对了，我需要它万无一失。”  
马尔福的脚搭在课桌上（只有他一个人敢做斯内普的课上这么做），双手交叉放在脑后，看着天花板，“你的魔药怎么会错，格兰杰 ”，他微怒着说，“你非得絮絮叨叨地把我们所有人烦死吗？”

“说的好，马尔福先生”，斯内普的声音从赫敏身后传来，赫敏急忙转身，“格兰杰小姐，如果你无所事事够了，是不是应该试一下自己的魔药，看看能不能完成作业呢？”  
马尔福放下搭在课桌上的腿，起身，冲着斯内普得意地笑着。赫敏看着斯内普，张了张嘴却没发出声音，斯内普冷笑着大步离开。  
“你听到教授说什么了，格兰杰，还不挪挪懒惰的身子，按他说的做？”马尔福起身，将小剂量的共情剂倒入两个小药瓶中，赫敏刚要回嘴，他就塞了一个药瓶到她举着的手里，还绅士地用自己的小瓶碰了碰她的。  
“干杯，格兰杰，如果你毒死了我，我父亲一定会要你好看的。”说完，他就冷笑着吞下了那瓶魔药。赫敏没接话，和他一样喝下了药水。共情剂尝起来辣辣的，还有一股金属味，赫敏花了好大的力气才忍住了干呕。

突然间，一股暖流从赫敏腹部升起，向四肢涌去，逐渐遍布全身，这种温暖竟然并不让人讨厌。过了片刻，赫敏察觉到随着温暖而来的一份未知的情感——那是鄙夷，马尔福的鄙夷。他的情绪就像潮水一样在赫敏心里横冲直撞，起起伏伏，起先是期待和好奇，随后转化为小心翼翼——原来他也在紧张。  
马尔福犹豫地开口，“这真是……”，脸上满是不可思议。  
“太离奇了。”赫敏补充道，她突然意识到自己能知道他的所思所想，“我不确定自己喜欢这感觉。”  
教室的另一边，罗恩关切地看着赫敏，“你还好吗？”  
赫敏微笑着点点头。  
马尔福的视线在两人间来回看着，狡猾地笑着问，“但是你喜欢他，是不是，格兰杰？”  
“才不是！”赫敏反驳，察觉，或者说是感觉到了马尔福的不相信。  
“不，你喜欢”他看向罗恩，“我想我该告诉他”，马尔福做着要起身的样子。  
“你敢！”赫敏在他起身前抓住他的手腕。

突然之间，她的世界开始旋转，赫敏感觉自己像在下坠，无法呼吸，她眨了眨眼睛，发现自己到了一个不属于霍格沃兹的地窖，那里挂满了华丽的挂毯，可怕的魔法物件琳琅满目，有些甚至是黑魔法器具。最奇怪的是，她的另一个部分好像认识这个地方，而且十分的害怕。赫敏抬头，知道了原因。  
“我说过什么？德拉科，”卢修斯•马尔福冷着声问。德拉科？赫敏看看自己的手，如果可以的话，她应该会震惊着叹气，她好像不能控制这个身体，因为，那不是她的。她发现自己正看着一双肉乎乎的小手，她的皮肤像幽灵一样苍白，不，他的——不知道为什么，自己在德拉科•马尔福的身体里。从他父亲向下看的视线和这双手的大小来看，他应该才四五岁。应该是一段记忆？  
过了一会儿，德拉科洪水般的恐惧让她的好奇心无法再为这种神奇的现象惊叹，她发现卢修斯就站在自己对面。  
“父亲，对不起，”她听见自己颤着声音道歉，卢修斯的视线冰凉冷漠，没有回应。  
“这是你最后一次忤逆我，德拉科，我也不想这么做，但你没给我选择。”卢修斯从自己昂贵的袍子中拔出魔杖，吐出一道德拉科不知道的咒语。  
痛苦，难以言说地痛苦，肆虐着，叫嚣着，超出了赫敏所有的认知和想象——血管根根爆炸，骨骼碎成了刀片厚度的陶瓷，如同漫天的弹片刺穿全身，他喉里开始传出断断续续的叫喊声。渐渐地，赫敏疲惫的大脑不堪重负，深刻的疼痛终于模糊了她的意识，她仿佛看见死亡在轻轻对自己招手。

咒语终于停下了，但疼痛依旧钳制着每一块骨骼，泪水仍在苍白的脸上肆意流淌。她蜷缩成一团，看着卢修斯冷傲地大步走来，脸上是厌弃的冷笑。  
“德拉科，你丢我的人，”卢修斯向她吐口水，好像觉得这句话十分令自己恶心。即使这时愤怒已经充斥了赫敏的全身，她依旧能感到小男孩胸膛里心在碎成粉末。“马尔福从不哭泣，”卢修斯冷着脸，愤怒道，他向后退了一步，雕琢过的银制靴尖无情地踢在男孩脸上，赫敏感到一阵钻心的疼痛，一道耀眼的光随之而来，最后，世界变成一片明亮。

赫敏的双眼——而不是小马尔福满含恐惧的双眼——缓缓睁开。无休止的吵闹声，天真快乐的同学们，和坐着她面前已经长大的德拉科•马尔福，都告诉她，她回到了斯内普的地窖。马尔福阴着脸，他一贯冷漠、疏离、不可一世的眼睛现在写满了气愤、羞耻和憎恨。赫敏突然意识到自己还在抓着他的手腕，她匆忙甩开，就像他的皮肤有毒一样。  
她刚才太过用力，在他手腕上留下了她的印记，那个手印逐渐充血，从苍白到一片潮红。她身后，远处的斯内普的声音虽然模糊，却一字不差地传入了赫敏的耳朵。

“少数情况下，当制作者的技能足够高超，且两人的魔力或者情感足够强烈，帕尔蒂斯共感魔药会产生共情之外的另一个作用。少数案例表明，共情剂可以形成更亲密和深刻的连结——一个制作者会陷入对方最重要、最强大的记忆，共情效果也会变成双向。虽然我不认为你们有这么强大的能力和情感，”斯内普冲着格兰芬多们冷笑，嘲讽着说道，“能做出完美的共情剂，但我还是要提醒一下，魔药效果消失前不要和你的搭档有任何身体接触，副作用是由接触引发的，一旦触发，就再无打破的可能，你们将会相连余生。”  
赫敏震惊地张开嘴，满是恐惧的看向马尔福。他一脸阴沉和震怒，但当赫敏看向他写满仇恨的双眼时，眼前却浮现出另一张苍白的脸——银色的眼睛里是她从未在德拉科•马尔福眼中看到的邪恶和残忍。  
即使赫敏用了最大力气去愤怒，却依旧能清楚地感到，马尔福的气愤、排斥之外的痛苦、恐惧和不知所措。  
愤怒和同情在赫敏心里争吵着。

“停下，格兰杰，”马尔福咬牙吼出。赫敏眨眼，从她的思绪中猛然惊醒。  
“什么？”她不解，赫敏确实没懂他在说什么。  
“停下你的同情，”他厉声道，“我不需要！”  
“我没……”她开口，他打断她，从凳子上起身，他的脸此刻就在她眼前。赫敏发现，他们靠近时他的情感放大了，汹涌着袭向她已经超荷的情绪。  
“别对我说谎！格兰杰，”他凶狠地警告着，“我能知道。”赫敏隐约听见马尔福椅子的摔倒声，听见围观同学的惊呼声，但她却毫不在乎。她现在所有的思绪都被他占据，不知为何，她能知道他的确知道，她能感到他的肯定，他能感到他对自己清晰的认知。她突然觉得自己被暴露在他面前，被他侵犯着，让她无计可施、无处可藏。  
赫敏突然起身，也撞翻了自己的椅子，慌忙地退步，用力地摇着头，就好像这样就能把马尔福甩出去。  
“你滚远一点，马尔福！”她声音颤抖着命令，“别靠近我！”  
“求之不得！”他冷笑着转身，绿色长袍被掀起，大步地离开教室。  
地窖突然安静下来，同学们陷入震惊和疑惑。马尔福的警惕、愤怒和犹疑逐渐在赫敏心里逐渐远去，微弱地回响着，直到最后，她只能感知到他的存在和对自己的敌意。

“格兰芬多扣十分！”斯内普的声音打破了沉默，赫敏点点头，扶起了自己和马尔福的椅子，她太投入、太困惑，也没有力气与斯内普争辩。


	3. 情意相通

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是关于共情剂的学术论文（微笑脸）  
不怕丢人的说一句，译者是学医药英语的。

赫敏快速地穿过走廊，对其他学生问询的恼人眼神视而不见。魔药课一结束，她就躲着哈利和罗恩，全速冲出地窖向图书馆奔去。赫敏相当肯定，还没人知道她和马尔福之间的事，在她搞清楚到底发生了什么之前，她不想告诉任何人。  
赫敏走进图书馆时里面基本空着，平斯夫人正专心整理着麻瓜研究的书，从二楼的楼座几乎看不到她。赫敏不想回答令人尴尬的问题，十分小心地跑向最左边的一摞书前，她记得曾在那里看到过关于魔法事故、偶发事件和秘闻的书。很快，一本名为意料外的魔力：魔法副作用指引的书引起了赫敏的注意。  
她抱着那本厚厚的书，在就近的位置坐下，直接翻到了索引页——在'不为人知的情感魔药和魔法'里，作者详细介绍了帕尔蒂斯共感魔药和它罕见的副作用，并这种副作用为'情意相通'。  
一缕不听话的褐色小卷从赫敏胡乱绑着的发髻里跑出来，赫敏随手捋到了耳后，她快速翻到了正确的页码，满意地轻呼了口气。开头几段里共情剂的历史远不如课本详细，她干脆跳过了这些，直接去看毁掉了她人生的副作用部分。她热情高涨地看着每一行内容，每个字都让她心头一紧。

共情剂及其应用广为人知，却极少有人研究它的一种副作用——情意相通。第一个有文字记录的案例发生于1945年，一个年轻的治愈师，希尔达·格林向她的主管上报，称她被自己的一个竞争者诅咒了。希尔达冷静下来后，跟主管解释道，在恶咒作用下，她被迫体验了毁掉在治病人精神的经历，不仅如此，这个恶咒还延长了共情剂的药效。一般情况下，药效最多持续一个小时，但她上报给主管时，已经在病人的痛苦中煎熬了两天。  
当时，没有人把希尔达的事故与帕尔蒂斯共感魔药联系在一起。直到1953年，法国一家医院的治愈师桑德里娜·杜波伊斯的事故发生，大家才发现端倪。两位女士都接受了著名魔药大师克里克泰克斯·霍伯的访问。霍伯发现了两个案例惊人的相似之处，证实了他共情剂副作用的假说。

霍伯的研究使他成为这一话题上唯一的专家，他总结了'情意相通'发生的必要条件：

1.药剂的材料必须精准称量，误差不超过千分之一，使魔药独一无二、难以复制。  
2.使用药剂的两人必须有强烈的情感联系，通常情况下是爱。（只有两个案例是例外：一个出现于霍伯的志愿者团队，他的两位助手学徒由于彼此憎恨而产生'情意相通'；另一个于1971年，发生在一对出生即被分开的异卵双胞胎之间。）  
3.涉及的男/女巫师必须魔法高强。除1953案例中的女孩在6岁夭折外，'情意相通'案例中的每个巫师都有极其荣耀的一生。霍伯的志愿者收集到的数据证实这并非偶然，高强的魔力是情意相通的必要条件。

霍伯还为情意相通提供了清晰的描述：该现象，由同时服下魔药的两人的身体接触引发，在所有案例中，发起接触的巫师会被传送到另一巫师的记忆中。  
现存最完整的记录来自魔药师埃琳娜·格伦沃德，她就职与德国双子星研究院，她和她的丈夫分别来自与霍伯最成功的两组志愿者。

“最开始时，世界在我周围旋转，我无法呼吸。等我进入记忆之后，我既是我自己也是雅各布，我既是入侵者也是观察者。我感觉自己几乎就是他，能体会到他所有的情感、思绪和动作，但我无法控制他的行动。记忆结束之后，忽闪的光线和呼吸困难直接消失了。我回到了现实世界，就像从未离开过一样。我感受最深刻的不是雅各布做了什么，而是他的感情，我能在很久之后依旧清晰地铭记他所有的感受。”   
——节选自霍伯手稿。

被释放的记忆一般对该巫师的一生起决定性作用。这些记忆一般饱含伤害和痛苦，虽然快乐的关键性记忆也在'情意相通'中偶有发生。在最初的意外后，两人都可以经历对方的记忆，这一般在两人情绪压力极大时由接触引发。  
由‘情意相通’相连的两人不只会共享记忆，帕尔蒂斯魔药的共情作用会由暂时变为永久，效果也会被放大，这在有身体接触时尤为显著。  
尽管最初大多数人并不喜欢和接受这样的连结，但‘情意相通’却总是能在两人之间形成维系一生的纽带。在11起案例中，6对不是夫妻的男女巫师最终结为夫妇，剩余4对巫师保持了终生的深刻友谊。  
唯一的例外是上面提及的霍伯的两位研究助手，黛利拉·詹姆斯和爱德华·弗兰尼。两人的联系建立于1955年，他们当时就读与霍格沃兹，彼此敌对。弗兰尼在1974年的访问中表示两人共同的经历不足以超越相互的憎恨。詹姆斯小姐在魔药和咒语上造诣极深，故而开始独自研究如何阻断'情意相通'。  
弗兰尼在后续的访问中表示，詹姆斯小姐并没有完全成功，她只做到了单向阻断弗兰尼先生对她的情感认知，此说法未经证实。对詹姆斯小姐不与他共享这个方法的举措，弗兰尼先生没有丝毫怨恨。他认为这个方法应该也是一种魔药，但这只是他的猜想。不幸的是，詹姆斯小姐于1959年嫁人后退出了学术界，停止了她的魔药研究。普遍认为，这种秘密方法和其他大量的珍贵治愈魔法被记录在了詹姆斯小姐的日记中。但日记已于1991年她过世后不见踪迹，且几乎永无找到的可能。

文章到这里结束。赫敏无力地瘫在椅子上，就像被飞驰的火车刚刚碾过。痛苦的魔药课，找到答案，又突然失去指望……，就算现在在图书馆里痛彻心扉的好好哭一场，赫敏也不会责怪自己。

但她没有，赫敏从书上撕下这一页，不知为什么，这种对公共财产的不敬竟然令她十分满足。她把书放回架子上，暗暗地环视四周，不确定是因为害怕别人知道自己在做什么，还是为撕下书而感到愧疚。  
赫敏没去吃晚饭，她不觉得饿，也不想再看见马尔福。格兰芬多公共休息室空空如也，但赫敏没有停留，直接回了寝室，盯着变形课课本看了半个小时，发现自己没看懂一个字，索性就直接上了床。很久之后，拉文德和帕瓦蒂回到寝室，又上床入睡，赫敏在这几个小时里一直醒着，直到清晨才将将睡着，短暂的睡眠还被奇怪不安的梦充斥，梦里都是那个惊恐的男孩和那双愤怒的灰色眼睛，如同暴风雨前的海面一样。


	4. 赫敏的记忆

第二天早上，马尔福坐在图书馆一个安静的角落，盯着书架却没看进眼里。潘西索然无味的喋喋不休，克拉布、高尔又蠢又笨的抱怨和其他斯莱特林恶毒的牢骚，让马尔福的神经嗡嗡作响，他只好去了图书馆——至少在这里很安静，他只用为自己的事心烦。  
还远远没到大多数学生周六的起床时间，马尔福却一直很喜欢早上的霍格沃兹，那时晨光稀疏的大礼堂宁静祥和。越是清晨，其他学院学生的喧闹声越是微弱——马尔福鄙视所有这些人，不想被他们搅扰，至于斯莱特林的人，他们甚至更糟。  
不幸的是，他总是不能长久地享受孤独的美好。

赫敏走进图书馆的那一刻他就察觉到了，即使他坐在偏僻的角落，完全看不见图书馆的大门。她的存在似乎可以冲破一排排书架，如同倾泻的洪水一般让他无处可藏，赫敏的恐惧与坚定交替冲刷着他的内心。  
她是来找他的 ，她很紧张。  
死敌的不安多少该让马尔福开心的，但他却十分恼火。她无处不在，尽管人两相隔万里，她的恐惧和情感也能占据他心里的每个角落，他今天醒来时，甚至还能隐约记得她的梦境。最糟糕的，是赫敏货真价实的善良，这让他既恶心又气愤。他一直认为格兰芬多自以为是的正义只是表象，是他们让自己高人一等的伎俩和骗局。可是这个格兰芬多，就如同她表面一般纯洁正直，这让他更气愤了。  
她毫不费力的找到了藏在角落的他，就像地上有霓虹箭头指明他的方向。她走到附近的书架时突然犹豫地转身，仿佛改变了心意打算逃开，徘徊一阵后，她终于在他对面停下。他靠在椅背上，即使知道她能感觉到他的紧张和不安，唇畔还是浮现出一丝懒洋洋的笑。  
“你就是离不开我，是不是？”他缓缓开口。他察觉到了她突然的愤怒，这是铁三角被激怒的标准反应，他感到十分满足。  
“我认为你想知道我一直在研究共情剂，”她的声音急促。  
“哦，格兰杰，都不留着给我猜猜？”他嘲讽道。马尔福当然知道，即使没有这个连结，他也知道赫敏·格兰杰遇到困难的第一反应就是查书。她狠狠地盯着他，他能感到她的愤怒开始熊熊燃烧，就好像屋里温度瞬间骤升。  
“听着，马尔福，我只是想帮忙，但你却像个混蛋一样。”他知道她是想帮忙，他知道自己就是个混蛋。但相比接受她的帮助，他更喜欢和她唇枪舌剑地互相侮辱，他冲她冷笑。  
“这里不欢迎你的帮助，”他冷冷开口。她怀疑地扬起眉毛看向他，明目张胆、满是探询的凝视让他十分难受。  
“好，”她冷静地说，声音傲慢得令他讨厌，好像他的拒绝并未影响她分毫。“我只是想告诉你，也许有法子能阻断这个，既然你不感兴趣......”她转身走开。  
“格兰杰，等一下，”马尔福起身跟上她的脚步，生气地喊住她。他不假思索的抓住了她的手臂，想要阻止她，却瞬间失去了呼吸，猛然陷入另一个时空。

他眨了眨眼，发现自己身站在一个灰色墙壁的走廊，粘稠的空气弥漫着刺鼻的味道，他不知道这味道是什么，赫敏却好像很熟悉。他应该是侵入了她的大脑之中，赫敏不喜欢这化学试剂的陈腐气味，实际上，她现在满是恐惧和悲伤。  
马尔福发现自己沿着走廊走着，脚步沉重，在肮脏的瓷砖地上发出怪异的声响。他突然发现自己的手——赫敏的手，被身边人的大手紧紧握着。他看向那个男人憔悴的脸，过时的眼镜，杂乱的褐色头发，心里涌上一阵亲切与悲伤。马尔福不认识这个人，但他敢肯定这是赫敏的父亲。从两人的身高差距和跟天花板的距离来看，这段记忆发生时，赫敏不过四五岁。  
赫敏的父亲停在了一个标有数字的门前，马尔福感到赫敏心里突如其来的恐惧和无与伦比的悲伤。门被推开，两人走进房间，赫敏和他同时的抗拒让他小小的脚步开始拖沓。  
房间十分昏暗，只有些许微弱的光挤出百叶窗的缝隙，四周的墙壁也灰扑扑的，地板和走廊同样肮脏，但不知为何，这里竟然还要更荒凉，仿佛希望从不曾降临一般。他满是恐惧的视线落在一张有围栏的高床上，床上躺着一个孩子，他身上插着许多管子和电线，和哔哔作响闪着光的盒子相连。小男孩应该比赫敏小一两岁，他苍白的皮肤微微透明，紧连着脆弱的骨头。一个披头散发的女人站在床边，面容枯槁如灰，双眼充斥着的悲伤让人不敢直视。  
赫敏的父亲拉着马尔福走到床边，松开他的手走向那个女人。女人看向马尔福和那个小男孩，她应该是刚刚哭过，与赫敏相似的巧克力色眼睛里面还有晶莹的泪水在闪烁，马尔福猜测这是赫敏的母亲。马尔福看向那个瘦弱的孩子时，小赫敏的心脏因为爱、悲伤和不解而紧紧收缩着，他恍然大悟。

这是赫敏关于弟弟去世的记忆。他连赫敏有兄弟姐妹都尚且不知，更不用说这个夭折的弟弟了。马尔福着实吃了一惊，感到十分怪异，他一直认为完美小姐的过去会和她的现在一样光鲜亮丽。  
“赫敏，宝贝，”赫敏的母亲哽咽道。“你知道克里斯一直在生病。”赫敏的确知道这一点，马尔福点点头，随后他感觉到自己的小手拨开了小男孩额前一缕被汗黏住的头发。“我们不想让克里斯再痛苦了，是不是？”  
“是，”马尔福听见自己用小女孩胆怯的声音回答。赫敏母亲的泪如泉涌，艰难地呜咽着。  
“宝贝，克里斯不会再受折磨了，他要去其他地方了。在那里，他会很幸福，很健康，他能和以前一样说笑玩闹。他会见到外婆、大卫舅舅还有斯科拉非，他不会再有任何痛苦......”赫敏的母亲泣不成声，把头埋进了丈夫的胸膛。赫敏的父亲紧紧抱着自己的妻子，轻抚着爱人的头发，一滴眼泪从眼角无声地滑落。赫敏不解地看向悲伤的父母，既害怕又难过，马尔福感到心中一阵陌生的绞痛——那是同情。  
“如果克里斯在那里很开心，你们为什么这么难过？”他大声地问着。  
“因为我们不能和他一起去，赫敏，”她的父亲解释道，声音里饱含痛苦，母亲的哭得更厉害了。  
“我想让克里斯和我们一起，”马尔福听见赫敏抗议道，他能感到悲伤和拒绝的眼泪在他的眼睛里打转。她的父亲还没来得及回答，盒子的哔哔声就突然变得持续高亢，赫敏的母亲在痛苦地哀嚎，而她的父亲则在大喊着什么，好像是‘医生’。走廊里的有人冲进来，把马尔福推向房间的角落，一个圆胖的女人抱着赫敏离开因为悲痛而歇斯底里的父母，女人的怀抱闻起来很像是不久要和克里斯团聚的、她已经过世很久的外婆，巨大的悲伤拉扯着赫敏稚嫩的心脏，毫不留情地撕成粉碎。

马尔福再睁开眼时，已经回到了霍格沃兹的图书馆，他的心脏还在砰砰地跳着，他的手——他自己的手还紧紧抓着赫敏·格兰杰的手臂，就像抓着救命稻草。他满是厌恶的迅速松开手指，他不想碰麻瓜巫师，也不想要自己心里由她的惨痛回忆勾起的悲伤和同情。  
赫敏惨白的脸上挂着一丝泪水，她的双眼和她的母亲一样奇怪，她悲伤的程度就好像她的弟弟才过世12天，而不是已经离开了12年。周围的空气浸润在她的痛苦中，马尔福的心里满是他不想要也不认同的同情。在看向那双悲伤和脆弱四溢的眼睛时，不知里面的什么东西让他没像往常一样说些冷酷、卑鄙、讽刺、挖苦的话来打破平静。恰恰相反，他觉得自己该说些什么安慰和同情的话，这个想法让他胃里一阵翻江倒海。最终，马尔福选择了一句既不善良也不残忍的话。

“格兰杰，我不知道你还有个弟弟，”他平静地说。赫敏哽咽着擦掉了自己的眼泪，她的坚强与自持让他心生敬佩。  
“他去世时我还小，我几乎不记得他，”赫敏小心地开口，避开马尔福灼灼的视线。马尔福能感觉到赫敏对他可能会利用这件事的害怕，能感觉到她对秘密暴露的不安与无力，和她对别人给她同情与怜悯的憎恨。即使他不会承认，但他也切实地感受到了此刻她对他的亲近——有些回忆太过汹涌、太过可怕、太难让他人去探寻。突然，另一种感情涌上心头。  
“但是，你很想他，”马尔福把这份感情说了出口，突如其来的怅然碾压过他的身体，夺走了他的呼吸，“天哪，格兰杰，你一直很思念他，你是怎么熬过来的？”  
“我并不主动经常想起他，只是回忆偶尔会莫名其妙地突袭，而且每次都是那么的痛苦。”赫敏闭上双眼，心中的悲伤稍微减弱，马尔福趁机感激地大口呼吸着。

赫敏突然睁开眼睛，后退了几步，“我不想说这些了，我们换个时间见，行吗？”眼睛里写着请求，马尔福点头以示同意，他也已经筋疲力竭。赫敏转身，消失在书架之中，他感到她沉痛的忧伤渐渐抽离，最后只剩下萦绕在心头熟悉的感觉告诉他，她依旧存在。


	5. 书本落下那一晚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢Esa小天使，我翻文的动力。

“你和马尔福怎么了？！”赫敏揉揉自己的鼻梁，她偏头痛都快要犯了。已经很晚了，格兰芬多公共休息室基本上空了，赫敏蜷在炉火旁一个舒舒服服的椅子上。罗恩和哈利坐在她对面。赫敏已经事无巨细地把魔药课的意外讲了一遍，罗恩却好像明显没听懂，他不解地反复打断着赫敏，听完后还不相信地问了这么一句，惹火了本就神经紧绷的赫敏。一旁的哈利却一言不发地听完了整个故事，赫敏知道他听懂了，他拧着的眉毛和紧缩的眉头写着深深的担忧。  
“罗恩，亲爱的，我今天够累了，”赫敏双眼紧闭。“别再让我重复了，我很爱你，我不想杀了你。”罗恩生气地看着她，哈利强扯出一个微笑，深绿色的眼睛里仍藏着无限的忧虑。  
“为什么现在才告诉我们？”哈利问道，他声音里的些许责备让赫敏觉得十分愧疚。  
“我最开始还不知道发生了什么，搞明白了之后，我觉得我该先告诉马尔福，毕竟你们知道的，他也深陷其中。”听到这里，哈利和罗恩交换了个不怀好意的眼神。  
“我还是不信马尔福是无心的，”罗恩沉着声嘟囔着，把胳膊交叉在胸前。  
“罗恩，我确定他不是故意的。”赫敏生气地喊道，“他不比我高兴。”  
“有什么法子摆脱这个吗？”哈利问，“解药，符咒，或者咒语什么的？”  
“这个现象太罕见了，哈利，有记录的只有11个案例，所以没什么人做过太多的研究，还没有解药被发现。”赫敏犹豫了片刻，不确定要不要告诉他们黛利拉•詹姆斯和她不见的日记，她的犹豫让又一阵愧疚感涌上心头。“不过，我的确知道一个女人曾……”赫敏思索着合适的词语，“阻隔…了这种作用。”  
“什么叫阻隔了这种作用？”罗恩问。  
“书里的描述很模糊，而且没有一手的记录。我想她大概是找到了一种可以让自己的感情不被对方察觉的方法。”男孩们眼睛一亮。  
“她怎么做到的？”  
“我不知道！”赫敏几乎要崩溃了，“她没有披露过她的方法，嫁人之后她的日记也丢失不见了。”三人沉默了很久，担心着赫敏的窘境。  
“马尔福知道后没说什么吗？”哈利突然的问题打破了沉默。早上的意外快速闪过了赫敏的脑海，她急忙看向炉火，避开他们的视线，马尔福很不凑巧地让她深埋心底的悲痛浮出水面，她怕他们看见她的忧伤。  
“我还没找到机会告诉他。我见他的时候，他还生着气，也还没弄明白状况。我当时几乎就要可怜他了，那个家伙却又忍不住像个混蛋似的开口，”赫敏的眉毛皱了皱，若有所思的看着炉火，“我想，这大概是马尔福没安全感时的自我保护。”赫敏抬头，发现哈利和罗恩正惊愕地看着自己，就好像她突然多了一个脑袋，正穿着底裤围着火堆手舞足蹈。  
“怎么了？”她问。  
“我知道，你刚刚在想马尔福是因为没有安全感，才跟个被宠坏的、目中无人的混蛋一样，”罗恩不敢相信地喊道，向前坐了坐拉起赫敏的手，就像看着三岁小孩一样看着赫敏，“但，赫敏，你听好了，马尔福像个混蛋，是因为他就是个混蛋，现在可不是同情那个卑鄙无耻、心机深沉、满身铜臭，憎恨麻瓜的准食死徒的时候。”赫敏闻言摇了摇头，赶走刚才脑子里离奇的想法。  
“我不会，马尔福当然是个混蛋，我知道马尔福是个混蛋，我只是想说——”赫敏突然从椅子上弹起来，一只手捂住了额头，哈利被她吓了一跳。  
“赫敏，你还好吗？”他问道。  
“我没事，我只是......”赫敏小心地揉着自己的额头。“觉得被什么打了头一下。”她抬头看向头顶的空气，就好像有什么东西盘旋着，会再掉下来一样。哈利和罗恩会心地交换了个眼神。  
“赫敏，这几天你够累了，哈利起身，“不如去休息吧，多睡一会，我们明天早上再想办法，行么？”赫敏余光瞥了他一眼，仍然揉着自己隐隐作痛的额头。人们都说她是年级最聪明的女巫，她并非徒有虚名。赫敏知道哈利在哄自己，但他的话的确让几乎一夜没睡的她，意识到了自己多么疲惫不堪。而且，她现在没心情告诉他们马尔福看到的记忆，他们一定会追问她细节。赫敏对哈利点点头，也从椅子上起来。  
“明天见，”她疲惫地走上通往七年级女生寝室的楼梯，为明天要经历的头痛愁眉苦脸。因为背对着罗恩和哈利，赫敏没看到两人一直看着她，因担忧而眉头紧锁，直到她走进寝室才收回视线。

“该死的！”马尔福咒骂着，一本厚厚的书从书架顶层落下来，正好打在他头上。他把手压在额头肿起的包上，狠狠地踹了一脚后才把那本书放回原处——他要拿的书其实在这本旁边。从架子上取下正确的书，马尔福在书桌前坐下，杂乱的笔记和从图书馆借来的书像小山一样堆满了书桌。  
已经很晚了，马尔福已经十分疲惫且愤怒非常，但他绝不会让格兰杰胜过自己。他已经花了整个下午和大半个晚上来找意外发生前格兰杰试图告诉他的事情，他才不会给她机会抢在自己前面发现有用信息，还得意洋洋地说给他听。  
他找到的一些文章里，把共情剂的这种副作用称为‘情意相通’，但所有书里的相关描述都模糊到令人绝望。情意相通每被引述一次，他的愤怒就更上一层楼，一个个含糊不清的描述让它变得无比神秘和离奇。到最后，甚至看到共情剂这几个字都会让马尔福烦躁不已。意念连接，开什么玩笑！学术作评竟然写得跟话本子一个样。  
最接近成功的一次是一本有关魔法副作用的书，不过在马尔福看来，那些胡话就跟厚黑学和阴谋论一个样。共情剂及其副作用都出现在了目录里，但书里那几页却不见了，看样子是刚被人撕去不久。马尔福想也没想就知道了这是谁干的，他短暂地想过潜入格兰芬多公共休息室，杀了那个不可理喻的万事通，一想到这样就能打破两人的连接，马尔福就十分兴奋。但他很快打消了这样的念头——这太过不切实际，而且他也不觉得这会是段愉悦的经历。  
马尔福现在看的，是父亲非要他带来学校的几本学术作品，都是珍贵的初版，比起研究材料，这些书看起来更像是身份的象征，但马尔福却越发地绝望。他无奈地翻开《20世纪魔药大师：他们的成果与理论》，祈祷着这本书能如同末日曙光一样让他绝处逢生。  
但他心里对能找到什么几乎不抱任何希望，思维涣散地扫着书的目录。就在他眨了眨迷离的眼睛，第二次看向书本时，一行特别的文字映入眼帘。

第三章：克里克泰克斯·霍伯与情意相通作用。

马尔福迅速翻到了正确的页码，飞快地读着上面的内容。一个大大的笑容在马尔福脸上绽开，完全不同于他一贯的冷笑。如果不是足够了解，绝对认不出现在咧嘴笑着的这个人是他。  
如果他没错的话，赫敏·格兰杰已经输了。


	6. 头痛的根源

如同往常一样，马尔福在天刚亮就醒来，与往常不同的是，额头角落里那块包一阵阵的痛着。起身时，那里痛得他脸直抽搐，他吃痛地大声抱怨着，拉开了床上绿色天鹅绒的幔子，晨光顷刻间染满全身。马尔福揉了揉眼睛，迟钝地站起来。他不确定，为一小瓶霍林沃斯头痛药跑大老远去校医室，再听庞弗雷夫人喋喋不休地讲一遍“邪恶药剂”，和忍受着这该死的头痛之间，到底哪个是更好地选择。  
一只茶色猫头鹰替他做了决定。  
那只猫头鹰飞过窗户，停在了床尾的箱子上，用好奇的眼睛四处看着，伸出了绑着霍格沃兹徽章和一封信的腿。马尔福取下了信，疑惑着城堡里谁有这个必要给他写信。整整齐齐的笔迹跃入视线时，他火冒三丈。

马尔福  
下来吃早饭，我有事找你。  
赫.格

她以为她是谁，还敢使唤他？他是个马尔福，一个纯血，一个斯莱特林，魁地奇队长，准学生会主席。她没权利告诉他该做什么。怒火无声地燃烧，有那么一瞬间，马尔福觉得自己应该无视她的召唤，让她在大礼堂死等一个早上。想到格兰杰气得发青的脸，的确让他开心了片刻。  
不过马尔福不打算这么做——他可不想白费了熬夜的成果，随后就换了衣服。他等不及欣赏那个乐于助人的格兰芬多被人超越和帮助时的表情，而且还是被他马尔福超过，那一定比头痛药管用的。  
十五分钟之后，马尔福步子轻快地走进大礼堂，耀眼的光从施了咒的天花板倾泻而下，直击双眼，他眼角轻微抽动，斜着眼睛瞥着大礼堂，除了精明讨厌的算数占卜教授和一个埋在书本里的六年级拉文克劳，这里只有自己和格兰杰。  
而她似乎也不享受这样的阳光。她一只手捂着眼睛，不耐烦和坏情绪一阵阵席卷着她周围的空气。  
赫敏抬头看向走进来的马尔福，面无表情地等着他走近，心里却感到一块大石头落下。走近后，马尔福看到她的目光落在自己的前额，于此同时，她的愤怒与释然也涌上心头。

“所以，这是你的错，”赫敏咬着牙说。马尔福眨了眨眼，想着自己最近都做了什么，不仅被她知道了，还让她这么讨厌他。  
“我哪里错了？”他好奇，看见她拿出魔杖时退了一步。  
“我该死的头痛，”她解释道，起身看了看他前额的肿块，想伸手摸一下，手却被他一下打开。她怒视着马尔福，“难怪我做什么都没用，我花了半个小时来治你的头痛。”赫敏喃喃地念出一串咒语，用魔杖指着他肿起的地方，疼痛立刻消退了。赫敏长出一口气，坐回刚才的位子，马尔福也在她旁边坐下。  
“感谢上帝！昨天，我都要觉得，这头痛是因为该死的共情快要让我的脑子瘫痪了，我要不就是要疯了，要不就是要崩溃了。”马尔福什么也没说（不过他觉得按现在的状态，可以有很多词要比“快要”合适），他突然意识到，自己竟然主动和赫敏·格兰杰坐在格兰芬多的长桌前。他不知道自己是该觉得屈辱还是厌恶。也许两者都有 。

“你不必如此直白，马尔福，”赫敏开始盛鸡蛋到盘子上，头也不抬的说道。“您恶心的斯莱特林朋友没一个人在这儿，我也不想把您屈尊降贵和一个低贱的麻瓜巫师在格兰芬多的长桌吃饭告诉任何人，一点也不。您那可疑的名声无比安全。”马尔福盯着她，他对自己情绪的解读不差分毫，他突然觉得这一切变得更加真实。  
“别说出去，”他咆哮道，拿了一片吐司。  
“那就别这么直白，”她顽皮地说，心下十分得意，让马尔福更愤怒了。  
“你究竟为什么把我像个普通的家养小精灵一样叫下来，你不会是单纯喜欢找人陪着吧？“提到家养小精灵时（他故意的），赫敏心里翻滚的愤怒并未写到它的脸上，她像她声名远扬的那样，冷静且有条不紊地开口，马尔福此刻的愤怒甚至超过了他们一年级刚认识时。  
“我在图书馆研究了下共情剂，发现了它很罕见的一种副作用，有关的研究不多，所以没发现太多的有用信息，”赫敏简短地解释道。  
“我知道，”想到他昨天长时间无果的找寻，马尔福的声音几乎透着绝望。赫敏奇怪地看了他一眼，他知道她因为他的回答困惑不已，微微得意。  
“这个副作用叫‘情意相通’，”赫敏继续说道，从包里拿出一张羊皮纸，边缘参差不齐，整齐地折成一个小块——书里少了的那页，他知道。“一个叫克里克奥克斯·霍伯的人在50年代做过相关研究。”  
“我知道，”马尔福冷笑道。这次他的打断让她的困惑变成怀疑。赫敏眯着巧克力色的眼睛打量着他，他不适地扭了扭身子。  
“你知道，”她谴责地说。马尔福耸耸肩，给吐司涂上黄油。  
“也许吧，”他闪烁其词，十分享受。  
“别该死的洋洋自得了，马尔福！”赫敏突然的怒喊引起了敬业的教授和苦学的拉文克劳的注意，他们这才发现坐在格兰芬多长桌前的这个组合奇怪之极。她不好意思地看向他们，压低了声音，愠怒地开口，“你找到了什么？”  
“哦，我正在看霍伯的书和私人笔记——”  
“你在看什么？”赫敏瞪大了眼睛看着他，她的震惊几乎要把他敲晕在地。马尔福迅速恢复冷静，优雅地轻咬了一口吐司，从他一尘不染的袍子上拂去根本不存在的面包屑。  
“是这样，在一次拍卖会上，我父亲设法得到了一些珍贵的书，其中就有包括霍伯的书和私人笔记，我正好带来了学校。”赫敏心里的一丝嫉妒，让马尔福十分受用，甚至觉得这连结也是件好事。  
“即使是霍格沃兹图书馆，都没有霍伯的书，几年前就停印了，我问了平斯夫人。”  
“格兰杰，我父亲可比平斯夫人影响力大多了，”马尔福满是骄傲地提醒。她怒不可揭，马尔福发现她此时眼里好像闪着星光。  
“更有钱，你是指，”赫敏把鸡蛋放在一旁，好像突然没了胃口。他十分高兴，就没计较她说他父亲的坏话。  
“无论如何，回到我刚才的话。我发现霍伯的一个助手好像发现了一种方法，可以阻隔这个可恶的……连结，或者随便你叫它什么，她的日记里应该有我们要的答案。”他知道赫敏现在比他笑得还要得意。  
“如果，你真的有费心看看，这段你随便看了几眼就扔在一边的重要历史，当然，你不可能，”赫敏尖刻地说，“你就会知道，黛利拉·詹姆斯的日记在她结婚时就已经丢了。”马尔福内心洋洋得意着，他知道赫敏能感受到他胜利者的喜悦，他也知道她因此几乎崩溃。他从袍子的口袋里拿出自己那份折地整整齐齐的羊皮纸，翻开正确的地方给格兰杰指着某篇文章。那卷羊皮纸因上了年纪而微微泛黄，上边的字显然是霍伯自己的笔迹，应该来自霍伯的研究手札，或者他的日记。

黛利拉已经不回我信了，她没把她的方法告诉爱德华，我担心这法子可能要永绝于世了。黛利拉做事从来感脆利落，但她不应该拒绝透露给我如此珍贵的信息，这甚至会影响我一生的心血。这不像是她。我埋怨他的丈夫，他比她甚至还要冷酷疏离，我也埋怨其他的马尔福，他们不仅害我失去了得力的助手，还害这个世界失去了一个伟大的魔药师。

“她嫁给了一个马尔福，”赫敏仿佛失去知觉。  
“我姑老爷布雷克，准确来说，”马尔福答道，“她的日记在我家的档案室里，我已经写信给母亲了，明天早上应该就会到。”  
赫敏盯着马尔福看了好久，没有出声。突然，一阵奇怪的疼痛涌上他的眉心，与此同时，赫敏也揉了揉鼻梁。  
“我觉得我头又开始痛了，”她用手扶着额头。  
马尔福得意地一笑，没说话，又优雅地咬了一口吐司。


	7. 破碎之美

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章很沉重。

赫敏沉思了很久，一言不发，马尔福在一旁优雅地吃着吐司，一副贵族的做派，让她无比恼怒。她还没缓过来，这么重要的消息，马尔福竟能如此云淡风轻、满不在乎。而且竟然有人知道的比她还多，她不习惯，也没有自己预期中接受得好。  
“别这么抗拒呀，”马尔福突然开口，用餐巾温柔地仔细擦着嘴角，标志性的冷笑已经牢固到位。“你就是输不起，是不是？”她知道，他在激怒自己，就像她知道他十分享受挑衅自己之后静静地欣赏她的反应，但是知道没有屁用，只能让她更恼火。  
“我当然不是！”她怒吼。“而且，马尔福，我们居然是在竞争呀。”他闻言微扯嘴角，但笑容冰冷，不夹杂丝毫的玩笑，他微微坐近。赫敏过去只是觉得他的眼睛冷漠、难以捉摸，现在，她发现他心里涌起的轻蔑和嘲笑、出口伤她的报复都欲被那双眸子极好地阴藏，她的思绪被一点点模糊，她有些恍惚。  
他的声音是诱人的轻软，“他们居然说你是个聪明的女巫呢，格兰杰，我们，总是在竞争。”他向后倾身，眼神锋利，如同锯齿般刺得赫敏生疼。“然而，无论谁输谁赢，我将永远是一个马尔福，你将永远是一个麻瓜血统、一个低下的二等女巫。” 他的笑容变得有些讽刺，“昨天你竟然为我感到难过，多离奇，多讽刺呀。”

马尔福的嘲讽和侮辱，已经有很长一段时间不能让自己真正的痛苦了，赫敏觉得也许是最近两天她放松了警惕。她突然发现自己的眼睛因泪水刺痛，长期埋没的自我怀疑正吞噬着她的心脏。如果这时，赫敏没有沉浸于痛苦，没有沉浸于她自认为早已深埋的不安的童年，她可能会注意到一阵惊讶的震颤和陌生的内疚涌上马尔福内心，他水银似的瞳孔轻微放大。  
那一刻，赫敏觉得糟糕透了，竟然让马尔福看到她哭了。她很快起身，想要走开，却在匆忙之间，失去了平衡，赫敏本能地抓住了离她最近的东西——马尔福的肩膀。 世界开始飞速旋转，赫敏努力地呼吸着，绝望地希望自己能摔倒在地。她闭上眼睛，一遍又一遍地祈祷着，如果睁眼时还会在自己的时空，趴在大厅的地板上，她会无比感激。

睁开眼睛时，赫敏无比绝望，但她并不惊讶。她陷入了一片黑暗的空地，空气中弥散着木烟和几十个不安分的人的兴奋低语。阴云和不祥笼罩着他们上方的夜空，黑色长袍巫师和躁动着人群的眼睛似乎在她无法看到的火光下闪现。忧伤、期待和不安像蛇一样，在她快速跳动的心脏周围收紧。赫敏不想知道她在哪里，也不想看到这段记忆。无论德拉科•马尔福半夜与一群食死徒一起在树林里做过什么，她一点不想知道，不知道她也一样可以安度余生。  
一只手放在她的肩膀上，她转身抬头看向那只冒犯的手的主人时，身体微微一颤。 卢修斯•马尔福低头看着自己的儿子，满是骄傲的笑容让赫敏全身紧绷，而德拉科的心里充满自豪。  
“父亲，还有多长时间？” 赫敏用德拉科慵懒却依然尖刻，略带抱怨的声音拖着腔调问道，那声音与她初见他时如出一辙。  
“没多久了，德拉科，你必须耐心些，”卢修斯溺爱地说道。德拉科噘嘴，显然不习惯欲望没有立即得到满足。 如果赫敏可以控制她的眼睛，她应该会翻个白眼，她想知道一个人是否有可能被自己惹恼。  
赫敏在一个小池塘边徘徊，盯着静水中自己的倒影。她的脸，与童年记忆中德拉科的脸一模一样，脸色苍白，尖锐，永远面无表情。她猜测他这时的年龄不过九岁十岁。夜晚很温暖，一阵不安的微风吹过树林，她怀疑那是他在霍格沃茨第一年之前的那个夏天。她皱起眉头，知道德拉科在看他心里的恐惧是否被写在了脸上。她痛苦地意识到，如果他对接下来的事情恐惧，他很怕父亲会发现并为此惩罚他。  
耳语声突然变得躁动，不安分的人群开始兴奋起来，赫敏转过身来，他们围着某个东西，在圆圈的外缘，卢修斯的脸在黑色帽子的阴翳中闪闪发光。他向儿子伸出一只手，赫敏乖乖地走了过来，心中的不情愿隐没在平静的步伐中。卢修斯轻易地走进了人群——赫敏已经预料到了这一点，但她认为，人们给他让路时，心里满是盲目的信崇，或是低声下气的恐惧。  
最后一个黑衣人让路后，赫敏停了下来，她知道了食死徒聚在森林中的原因。一名被绑着年轻女子，在咆哮的篝火旁躺着。她的头发很长，在闪烁的火光中发出略带红色的金光。尽管衣衫不整，处境无助，但她蓝色宝石般的双眼中满是挑衅和坚定。食死徒向她发出嘶嘶声，嘀咕着愤怒的猥亵和令人不寒而栗的威胁。赫敏低头看向那个女人时，不祥的预感在心里颤抖，她还只是个不比自己大的孩子。 感到卢修斯的呼吸在她耳边轻吹时，她几乎灵魂出窍，他低沉的声音里满是黑暗和仇恨。  
“一个肮脏的泥巴种婊子，”卢修斯在儿子年幼的耳朵旁嘶声。德拉科并没有因为话语的粗鄙而退缩，赫敏感到震惊和厌恶，对面前无助的女孩开始前所未有的担心。“他们正在蔓延，德拉科，就像一场致命的瘟疫。他们是一种慢慢毒害我们世界的疾病。他们污染它、扭曲它。更糟糕的是，他们用粗暴的狡猾毒害我们的思想，现在我们竟然开始给予他们我们的世界，我们的祖先花了几个世纪来建造的世界。” 卢修斯的声音几近亢奋，恶毒的仇恨在其中翻滚，甚至让崇拜他的儿子开始打冷颤。“他们会偷走本属于你的位置，抢夺你在魔法界的未来。现在，你会看到黑暗勋爵的仆人为你，为你的子孙后代所做的事，德拉科。我们将为你净化这个世界，让它只属于你。你不觉得荣幸吗？”  
赫敏点了点头，但她意识到德拉科年轻的心脏中正开展着一场可怕的战斗。卢修斯长达十年的疯狂宣传说了他的理智，却未能驱赶他的良知，他心里喊着这是错的，残忍的，赫敏的心几乎为他破碎。 卢修斯走进圈子时，她几乎没有注意到人群中的嘘声。一个魁梧的男人，把脸遮在黑色帽子下，拖着可怜的女孩到他脚边，松开了绑着她的绳子。她猛地离开了那个男人，盯着卢修斯•马尔福的眼睛，下巴挑衅地向下倾斜。  
“跪下，粗俗的泥巴种！”卢修斯咆哮着，人群中发出阵阵附和声。女孩盯着他看了一会儿，然后冲着他吐了口口水。食死徒们愤怒地尖叫着，在看到卢修斯用魔杖指着她喊出“Crucio！” 时转为雀跃。女孩的喉咙里撕出一声尖叫，她痛苦地翻了个身，但没有跌倒。赫敏和德拉科的心同时对女孩涌上同情，被同一个男人置于同样的诅咒之下的记忆依然刻骨铭心。 最终，卢修斯结束了诅咒，似乎对仍未屈服的女孩感到怒不可揭，尽管她的双腿已在微弱地颤抖。  
“来，德拉科，”卢修斯气喘吁吁。赫敏前进的腿和勇敢的年轻女巫一样颤抖着，卢修斯让赫敏面对那个刚开始挺直胸膛的女孩。  
“看着她，”卢修斯命令道，赫敏别无选择，只能照他的要求去做。赫敏——或者更确切地说，德拉科——对所发生的事情既着迷又震惊。女孩巨大的眼睛与她相遇时，赫敏看着，沉思着。一滴眼泪落在女孩的脸颊上，她的眼睛悲伤而坚定，但却完全没有恐惧。好像从遥远的地方，卢修斯的声音飘向赫敏的耳朵，仇恨从声音消失了，取而代之的是一种敬畏。  
“看看它的眼睛，”卢修斯说道，语气中没有丝毫惊奇。“那里根本没有灵魂。”赫敏不同意，德拉科也没有，在她抗议之前，卢修斯和其他许多食死徒都在尖叫着。

“Avada Kedavra！”乌黑的夜晚里一道灿烂的绿光划过，模糊了赫敏的视线。视力恢复时，女孩已经躺在地上，身体里已经没有了生命的气息，她蓝宝石般的眼睛盯着赫敏。现在那里真的没有灵魂了。  
赫敏太震惊了，甚至不敢说话。她感觉那个死去的漂亮女巫正注视着她，指责着她，泪水还在她的脸颊上。面对食死徒的恐怖行为，赫敏感觉到德拉科内心深处对父亲信仰的反抗正在喷涌，但就在那一刻，卢修斯毒药般的声音再次出现在她耳中，柔软而虔诚，如同催眠一般。  
“你见过这么漂亮的东西吗，德拉科？” 他问道，赫敏看向他冰冷的眼睛，她看到他相信自己所说的话。她回头看向那个死去的女孩的目光，看向依旧那布满眼泪的脸颊，德拉科的理智顷刻落败。  
“美丽，”她听到自己的回声。在那一刻，她意识到，这是真的。女孩瞪大而空洞的眼睛里的确有一种悲惨可怕的美丽，他们已经现在空白了。赫敏可以感觉到德拉科已经开始怀疑这双眼睛曾经是什么样子。  
女孩的眼泪最终落到她脸颊下的灰尘中，消失了。

赫敏睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在大礼堂的地板上。这次她没有提醒自己放开马尔福，因为她没有力气继续抓住他，她的手已经轻轻地落在地板上。  
恐怖和震惊侵袭着周围的空气，她无法分辨那是来自她还是来自马尔福，她怀疑两人皆有。她仍然可以看到死去的麻瓜女巫美丽、坚定的目光，那双眼睛似乎转移到了一个还活着的德拉科•马尔福的满是痛苦、恐惧的脸上。蓝色和银色逐渐融合在一起，直到赫敏不忍再看。她手忙脚乱地爬起来，逃一般地离开了大礼堂。德拉科没有试图阻止她。


	8. 倒影

赫敏没有回宿舍。拉文德和帕瓦蒂还没醒，格兰芬多魁地奇队今天有早训，哈利、罗恩和其他队员现在应该已经困倦不已地跋涉回了公共休息室。她还不能面对他们，不能面对任何人。赫敏漫无目的地爬着层层的楼梯，终于在天文塔停下了脚步。  
她推开门，跑到废弃的阳台，靠着斑驳的石栏，赫敏屏住了气息。呼吸变得稍微容易，11月下旬的空气格外清新，天文塔上几乎闻不到篝火刺鼻的烟雾。她闭着眼睛，晨起的太阳令人目眩。但视线漆黑之时，死去女巫的那双生动的蓝宝石色眼睛又浮入脑海。她只好双眼无神地盯着霍格沃茨的地面，这样就只会有满眼的灰色。  
赫敏不知道该拿刚刚那份记忆怎么办。当马尔福只是她一直以为的那个残忍，被宠坏了还厌恶麻瓜的斯莱特林时，恨他是一件十分容易的事。她现在无比怀念曾经，曾经黑白分明的一切，都突然变成明暗不一的灰色。她经历了他童年时代的痛苦，感受到了他心底的良知，看到了他父亲残忍地践踏他的善良之后，她还可以恨他吗？她不确定自己还能恨他，现在，她对很多事情都不再确定了。  
灰色地面上的一抹白金将她拉回现实。马尔福的不安，愤怒和困惑从地面飘上来，遥远但无比清晰。他警惕地瞥了一眼，似乎也感应到了她的存在。赫敏没有躲避他的视线，但是马尔福没有看到她，白金贵族耸了耸肩膀，继续朝湖边走去。  
好奇心升起，赫敏虽不喜却也无法忽视，她看着他轻车熟路地走到湖边，湖面像薄金属片一样光滑静谧。他停在湖边，双眼无神地盯着水面。赫敏却仿佛看到年轻许多的他站在另一个湖边，远不像现在这样忧郁。他应该又在看自己脸上有没有写着内心的软弱。  
她突然想知道，他眼中的自己和她眼中的是不是一样。她看到的不是他昂贵的衣服，也不是他贵族的气派，而是紧紧包裹着他周身的孤独的阴云，灰蒙蒙的，就像平静的湖面和他阴郁的双眼。马尔福凝视着这一潭死水，炭灰色斗篷与他脚下的岩石和鹅卵石融为一体。如果有人要她画出一片荒芜，应该没有景象能比现在这个画面更合适了。  
如果不是如此清晰地感知着马尔福的内心，她脑海中的画面也许不那么令人心痛。他的沉郁夹杂在湖面吹起的风中，在她周身轻轻地吹拂。在无数令人不安的情绪中，最明晰的是深刻而悠远的仇恨。赫敏很惊讶，因为她知道这次仇恨不是针对她的，就如同本能一样。她想知道还有谁能被他如此强烈地鄙视。他好像还对什么深深困惑着，她不得而知。  
马尔福的不满从地面无声地上升，赫敏想到了她刚刚通过他的眼睛重温到的记忆。它一定是他生命中最具决定性的经历之一，但她不知道它是如何影响他的。看着一个无辜者被自己最尊敬的人残忍杀害，他对父亲恶毒的信仰是彻底地接受，还是暂时地默许？ 时光飞逝，他又逐渐远离了凶残的父亲来到霍格沃兹，他内心的同情是否重新出现？亦或，多年前那个闷热的夏夜之后，他早已堕入地狱，无可挽回？ 目睹一个麻瓜女巫的死如何定义了他，是巩固了他对所有非纯血巫师的仇恨，还是最终让他看到了父亲和其他食死徒错得离谱？  
如果以过去六年他的所作所为来看，这个在他记忆中如此生动的夜晚，应该终于使他完完全全成为了他父亲那样的人，然而赫敏并不这样认为。她对马尔福已经足够了解，他的感受往往与他的冷嘲热讽大相径庭，有时甚至完全相反。她认为，如果真的想找出答案，就必须直接问他，而这是她能想到的最糟的选择。相对肯定的是，这种情况下，她能期待的最好结果是嗤之以鼻的拒绝。他更有可能向她扔来又一个奇怪痛苦的长篇大论，随后愤怒地大步走开，但不知为何，她觉得自己必须面对刚才目睹的那份可怕记忆。赫敏果断地推开阳台的门，踏上从天文塔开始的漫漫征程。

马尔福一动不动地坐着，赫敏•格兰杰恐惧不安地逃离了大厅，关门时巨大沉闷的声响在礼堂回荡。在他不快的过去里所有的悲惨记忆中，十岁那年那个可怕的夏夜，是他最不希望任何人看到的那个。他甚至从来没有想过，他不听话的大脑会轻易泄露出他曾经用尽全力压制的记忆，展示它所有肮脏的荣耀，还是向他的死敌。这件事噩梦般的重演还是在几个月之前，那次他从极度惊恐的睡眠里猛然惊醒。那之后，他就从未想过这件事。很久以前他就发现，纠缠于此会让他发疯。  
完全无视教授和拉文克劳男孩询问地目光，马尔福冲出大厅，不知所向。入口大厅的天花板耸立在头顶之上，他的脚步声在茫茫的石墙间空洞地回荡，但马尔福却感觉自己被紧紧裹挟着，在他不想要的回忆和更不想要的情感中几乎窒息。他几近茫然地把前门打开，冲进寒冷而明亮的清晨。  
明亮的阳光丝毫没有减轻霍格沃茨地面的灰暗和荒凉。而暗淡的景象几乎丝毫没有影响马尔福，他只是觉得这里的空气并不像刚才稀薄，湖泊的视野开阔无边，他的幽闭恐惧似乎被略微缓解。他开始朝着那片水走去。走到半路时，他才意识到自己并不是一个人。  
格兰杰动荡的情绪在周围的空气中朦胧地漂浮，仿佛远处火焰中的烟雾一般。他短暂停下，想要找到她，但很快就发现她要么藏得太深，要么就是离他太远，他不可能看得到——也许她在城堡的另一边。这样也好，尽管没有妄想自己可以一直躲着她，但他现在不想立刻面对她。他轻蔑地耸了耸肩，然后转向湖面，希望它的广阔无边可以试图缓解内心的压力。  
他脚步微颤，鞋子摇晃地滑过光滑松散的鹅卵石，这些鹅卵石堆在湖边一块凸起的岩石周围。他低头看着玻璃般的水面，仔细观察着自己的倒影。刚才竟然动摇了，他不由得鄙视自己。他和他看起来一模一样：迷茫的孩子站在破碎生活的悬崖上摇摇晃晃——他只能责怪一个人：他的混蛋父亲。

梅林啊，他多么恨他的父亲。他讨厌自己的软弱和顺从，他讨厌父亲歪曲可怜的信仰。多半时间，他讨厌父亲对他的所做所为，他几乎让自己成为那个虚伪神经的混血的又一个无脑无心的随从。很久以前，他就已经决定，他宁可死，也不会为了扭曲的权欲和疯狂追求它的人丢掉自己的尊严，或者更有可能，他的理智。  
马尔福相信魔法血统必须保持纯净，相信魔法世界尊卑分明，而他和像他一样的人处于最高阶级。有一段时间，他甚至认为黑魔王和他忠诚的食死徒是正确的。然而，他在霍格沃茨时间越久，越是远离马尔福庄园的日常——父亲的催眠和泛滥的黑暗，越是开始看到黑魔王的信仰是多么扭曲。现在，于他而言，食死徒的生活似乎卑鄙又可怜。一想到曾经高贵可敬的纯血们蜷缩在一个血统肮脏、痴心妄想的疯狂杀手脚下，马尔福胃里就一阵翻江倒海。  
镜子般的水面上的一缕动作打断了他的思绪，马尔福及时转身，看到格兰杰从天文塔的阳台逃走，消失在城堡里。她应该一直在看着他，他想知道是什么让她如此困惑。充斥在空气里的不安，甚至在她离开之后很久仍悬在周围。  
格兰杰。他很高兴她在城堡里面，如果她留在阳台上，她就能感受到她从他心里召唤出的复杂情绪。他的话竟然伤她如此之深，她的痛苦使他惊讶。她看起来坚强到不可撼动，她的自信一直可敬到让人作呕。他一直以为自己的话似乎只能惹恼她，他一直以为他幼稚的恶意从不曾真的伤害到她的感情。在很久以前，他侮辱她就不再是为了让她痛苦，现在，他嘲笑她只是为了她的回击，她的总是比其他人的都精彩得多。

他现在想知道，他无心的言论已经多少次刺穿了她的心脏，她为他年少无知的嘲讽已经流了多少眼泪。陌生和讨厌的内疚，正痛苦地挤压着他的心脏。他不喜欢自己伤害了她，他更不喜欢自己竟然为此觉得抱歉，他尤其不喜欢她那双眼睛，尽管受伤，尽管满含眼泪，却仍然骄傲和满是自尊。她让他想起了那个麻瓜女巫，想起了那双被父亲无用的愤怒击垮之前的眼睛。  
他从未知道她的名字，她却一直纠缠着他。事情过去很多年后，德拉科才意识到那晚的重要性。他无法确切地指出他何时开始质疑上天早已为他做好的选择，但他可以清楚地记得，他何时开始质疑自己坚定这一选择的能力。尽管她血统低贱，尽管她未必有权作为巫师享受魔法世界，但这个女巫是无辜的。她拥有一个与自己并无分别的灵魂。虽然在他看来，这并不能使她与自己平等，但她也不是可以被随意牺牲的。德拉科在那一刻意识到，就算到了逼不得已的时候，他也无法夺取无辜的生命。这是父亲精心的教导逐渐崩解的开始。他会一直感激那个女巫，如果她和格兰杰一样（他怀疑她是），她应该会很高兴自己拯救了原本会死于德拉科•马尔福之手的无数生命。

德拉科仍然凝视着水面，茫然地盯着倒影中自己的眼睛，他听到城堡的门吱吱作响，格兰杰的存在就像湖面上吹来的凉风一样冲刷着他，如同耳语一般。他没有转过头去看她，但他本能地知道她要来湖边，就像他知道，如果她问起他的记忆，他将无法骗她。她停在他身边，他的眼睛在银色的水中遇见了她的。一瞬间，它们看起来不像巧克力，而像蓝宝石。随后，微风在水中扬起涟漪，终于再次平静下来时，那双眼睛又成了一直以来无聊的棕色。为此，他很是感激。  
两人什么也没说，但过了一会儿，当赫敏转身回城堡时，德拉科却跟上了她的脚步。  
在他们身后，漆黑的水面上只剩下暗淡的灰色天空。


	9. 罪恶之源

他们没有回大礼堂。那里，一小群早起的鸟儿正围着拉文克劳男孩，听他绘声绘色地讲着晨起的趣闻，毫无疑问，与事实相去甚远。马尔福敢肯定，午餐时间，享誉霍格沃兹当下的死敌的奇怪行为，不仅会人尽皆知，而且，还可能会被加上一系列热吻、尖叫和激烈争吵，或许还有求婚。

果然，赫敏带他来了图书馆。现在还早，平斯夫人还没来宣示主权，正常的学生要么在睡懒觉（懒惰可恶的蠢货，马尔福嘲讽地这么以为），要么在图书馆以外的任何地方，享受着他们的美好周六。除了他们和数不尽的书籍，图书馆空空如也。

尽管空无一人，赫敏却还是带他去了一个偏远僻静的角落。到达时，她的安全感和平静告诉他，这张小桌子是她的避难所，她的个人空间，而且可能是她的唯一一个。他知道格兰芬多的生活：吵吵嚷嚷，毫无距离感，满是拥抱和触摸，叽叽喳喳说个不停——他们从不孤单。难怪他们总和疯狗一样，这样的深情厚谊足以将所有人逼疯。

赫敏坐在桌旁，马尔福在对面坐下。他们仍然没有说话，他感觉到她在一点点鼓起勇气问出内心的疑惑，不论是什么，困扰到足以让她不远万里来找他。

“对不起。”他眨了眨眼睛，愣在当场。这不在他的任何预期之中。

“什么？”他确信自己一定听错了。

“我很抱歉，”她重复道。“那件事......我知道对你来说很痛苦。”他对她皱眉，神情淡漠，她没理睬他。“我没有权利知道，如果可以，我会归还这份记忆。”

他张嘴想要回应，却又突然闭口不言。他意识到自己几乎要说谢谢了。那是不可接受的。马尔福不需要感谢任何人，更不用说碍事可恶的善良麻瓜巫师了。

“这就是你要说的吗？” 他厉声问道。她眯起眼睛看着他，他感到了她的恼怒。其实这很好，至少很正常。

“不，事实上，这不是全部，”她一本正经地说，抚平裙子上的皱纹，躲开他的视线。她抬头看他时，他希望她还不如一直低着。她神色严肃非常，她的眼睛写满担忧。这让他不舒服。从没人担心他。

“你是食死徒吗？” 她突然问道。她的直言不讳让他突然无力回答。他发现，过去三天里他哑口无言的次数，要比他的剩下整个人生还多了。这不是个好兆头。

“不，我不是，”他咬牙切齿。

“你想加入他们吗？” 她追问道。

“不，”他咆哮。她平静地接受了他的回答，严肃地点头，几乎就像是早已知道了他的答案会是这样。如果她的问题不是他是否会成为黑魔王的追随者，那是什么？

“你真的相信所有那些泥巴种的胡话吗？” 她突然疾声说道。回答之前，他认真地想了自己真实的想法。

“你真的想知道吗？”他轻声问道。

“是的，”她声音干脆。他意识到这对她非常重要。他的回答毫无疑问会点燃她的怒火，心里涌上种莫名的严峻，他没给自己改变主意的机会。

“那么，是的，我信。”与从漫过桌子在他的血管中叫嚣的痛苦相比，她双眼里的悲痛无关紧要。该死的，他希望自己什么也没说。她看起来如此……失望。

“你怎么能？”她难以置信地低语。 “那个女孩......你知道这是错的。我能感觉到。”

“这是错的，”他说，不知道为什么让她理解他的想法如此重要。“杀死她是错误的。她是无辜的，她不应该被杀。” 格兰杰不解地看着他，她的思绪仍旧混乱，被困惑、震惊和失望裹挟。

“但你刚刚说…… ”她开口，却被他不耐烦地一挥手打断。

“我说，我相信麻瓜巫师该被排除在魔法世界之外。我没有说他们活该被杀死、被折磨或者被玩弄。他们完全有权利无忧无虑地活着，但不是在这里。”他轻轻指着周围的咒语书和魔法历史书。“这是我的世界。这是我的，因为我的祖先为之奋斗，为了它的安全和不被人知而牺牲。”她怒视着他，想要打断他，但他摇了摇头。“让我说完，格兰杰。你说你想要真相。真相就是这样。魔法是我与生俱来的权利，而不是你的。麻瓜有他们自己的世界，那里属于他们，是因为成有数百万人为它生，为它死。那才是他们该去的地方。”她静静地盯着他看了一会儿。

“你真的相信这一切，是不是？”她问。

“你知道我信。”她确实知道。他几乎要开始高兴了，他终于解释清楚了，终于让她知道了他的想法。一股惊人的愤怒突然从她身体喷发，就像点着火的汽油和伏特加一般。在他能做出反应之前，她已经离开了椅子，靠在桌子上，目光灼热。他用尽了自己找球手的所有本事，也没能躲开她猛戳在脸前的手指，和她尖声喊出的每一个侮辱他的词。

“你是我这辈子见过的最傲慢，自负，心胸狭窄，不可理喻，难以忍受的混蛋！”说到这辈子的时候，指着他的手指咄咄逼人，马尔福试图避开，却失去了平衡向椅子后面倒去。他开口，倒在地板上盯着她。

“格兰杰！你他妈怎么回事？” 闪烁的眼睛里怒火燎原，她绕过桌子时，他急忙向后移。

“你以为，只因为不去杀无辜的人，你就高尚正直么？猜猜怎么样？一个满腹偏见、心胸狭窄的贵族混蛋，只比满腹偏见、心胸狭隘的贵族杀手好那么一点点！所以，在开始喋喋不休你所谓正直美好的理想之前，你该搞搞清楚，罪恶的根源不是去杀无辜的麻瓜，而是对他们的憎恨！”她走过他，冲出图书馆。离开之后，她的愤怒还留在身后，残忍地刺穿着每一寸空气。

有那么一会儿，德拉科蜷在地板上，愣愣地盯着赫敏刚才站着的地方。然后他站起来，扶起翻倒的椅子，跟着那阴魂不散的愤怒走去。

德拉科的世界现在匪夷所思、乱七八糟。在他的全新人生里，如果有一件事他必须做到，那就是赫敏•格兰杰绝对不能是笑到最后的那个人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还是很喜欢作者在这里借两人的对话讨论对和错的。  
究竟什么才是罪恶的根源？


	10. 最黑暗的夜晚

他在一间空教室里找到了她，她盯着窗外，怒火依旧在沸腾。他走进来时，她没转头看他。

“走开。” 她咬牙切齿地命令。他没理她，轻跨步子穿过房间，在离她几尺远的地方停下，紧绷的背影无动于衷。走近后，惊天动地的愤怒让他惊慌失措。

“我不是个恶人，格兰杰，”他对着那个头发浓密的脑袋说道。她喉咙发出一种嘲弄的笑声，但更像呜咽。她转过头看着他，混乱的眼神中写着怨恨、失望，似乎还有什么，像是背叛。

“是么？好吧，你藏得真好。”她刚要再次走开，他却向前走了几步拦住她的去路，直到他们的鼻子近在咫尺。他怒不可揭，她也同样愤怒地盯着他，目光锋利，满是挑衅。

“你要怎么样呢，马尔福？”她问道，几近嘲笑。“一直盯着我，直到我弄清楚，明白自己生来低贱？一直跟我讲你那些什么祖辈传承，什么与生俱来的权利的漂亮空话，直到我死？“她歪了下头，好像在思考着什么。马尔福感到了一种危险和异样的冲动从她心头涌起，他知道无论接下来她说了什么，他们两个都会无比后悔。 “或许，你可以省省力气，直接杀了我，和你父亲一样？”

她很厉害，只用不几句话，却能伤他到如此地步，他很想知道她是怎么做到的。她看到了他父亲是个什么样的怪物，看到了他犯下的罪行。她和他都经历了他父亲的折磨，两人同样是受害者，听到她拿自己和卢修斯相比，他觉得无比诧异和震惊，甚至……感到背叛。

“我不是我父亲！”他大声吼着，虽然距离她不过几英寸。无论她刚才多么懊悔（如果他冷静点，会发现她的悔意真诚十足），此刻都已经消失了，取而代之的是更大的愤怒。他想不到冷静明智的格兰杰能有如此强烈的感情。

“不，你不是！” 她喊着赞同。“你不是他，因为你父亲在仇恨中浸润了四十年而不十七年。你知道仇恨能对人做什么。它会毁掉他们。偏见毒害了他半辈子， 从内到外生吞活剥了他，把他的心挖空，直到里面只剩下仇恨。你还不是你父亲，马尔福，但如果你再不醒来，总有一天你会是！”

听到她的话后，马尔福并不确定自己脸上出现了什么表情，但无论如何，它都让赫敏满是恐惧地退后了一步。他开口时，声音是危险的轻柔，他意识到前自己说了什么之前，已经覆水难收。

“你对我和我父亲一无所知。不要评判你不了解的事，你这个肮脏的泥巴种。”他愿意用他古灵阁金库里所有金币（好吧，大部分）为代价，来收回这句话。与这个词的伤害相比，他在大礼堂的话的伤害对她根本无足轻重（他听这个词的次数太多了，对他来说，它几乎和“麻瓜巫师”没什么区别）。他不知道人的眼睛能不能破碎，但如果可以，肯定是她现在的样子。

他的确是打算放下自己的骄傲道歉，但那双破碎眼睛里的东西让他停下。他感到了毕生最奇怪的似曾相识感，明白了为什么她的眼神如此熟悉后，他及时作出了反应。他曾见过一次这样的眼睛：三年级一个沉闷的下午，她潇洒地打了他一巴掌，让他震惊到无言以对。这一次，在她张开的手掌碰他的脸颊之前，他抓住了她的手腕。握住的那一刻，他才意识到自己的错误，不过为时已晚。 房间飞速地旋转着，一切变得模糊不清，最后只剩下那双破碎的双眼和她谴责的目光。

终于能再次呼吸时，他睁开了眼睛......自己正慢慢走出霍格沃茨图书馆。他——好吧，赫敏——似乎并不着急去他要去的地方，他的脚步几乎磨着粗糙的石头地板。他逐渐意识到自己有多累。他的四肢疲惫僵硬，过重的背包压在肩膀上，在他背上无比疼痛地上下晃着。难怪格兰杰总是凶巴巴的哭丧着脸：如果他也天天背着自己体重两倍的书包，他应该也会变得暴躁。

他走过一扇窗户，远远看见窗下猎场看守小屋的昏暗灯光。一定已经很晚了，因为那是他看到的唯一一盏灯。夜空中没有一颗星星，他突然感到，赫敏对黑暗有种异样的亲切，几乎到了不正常的程度。搞清楚这个令人不安的想法前，他发现自己已经停在了一幅巨大的女人画像前，她穿着褶边粉色连衣裙，在画框里轻轻地打着盹儿。

“**黑暗的公共休息室**”[注1]他听到自己用格兰杰的声音说，但比往常他听到的更加沙哑无力。女人昏昏欲睡地点头，肖像绕着看不见的铰链上打开，石墙上露出一个洞。将近七年后，他终于知道了格兰芬多公共休息室的入口，但并不如曾想象的那样激动人心。拖着疲惫的身体走过入口，他希望进去之后，自己就能从背上的书和赫敏的沉郁里解脱。

格兰芬多公共休息室和他猜测中很像：到处都是温暖浓重的金色和深红色，一应陈设注重舒服实用而非质量和美感。她的朋友正坐在壁炉旁，三三两两地讨论着即将到来的霍格莫德之旅。虽然比起住在这里，他宁愿睡在入口大厅的冷石地板，但他依旧希望赫敏能从她的公共休息室和朋友那里得到慰藉。而两者都没能安慰她，他十分困惑。更有甚者，看到周围的人，听到壁炉旁传来的笑声时，他似乎感到她不寻常的阴郁加深了。

他发现自己从肩上取下书包，放到附近桌子上时，马尔福的感激无以言表。不过他只是暂时松了口气，肩膀和背部的不适虽然消退去，头痛和眼睛的干涩疲累却更严重了，并且，无以复加的疲惫似乎更加明显。

他站在灯影里，看着火炉旁笑着的人群，他感到格兰杰正遏制着自己加入他们的欲望。闪烁的火光中，韦斯莱脸上露出了笑容，但赫敏却想起他怒视着她的眼睛，想起两人扔向对方的恶狠狠的气话。带着沉重的心情，马尔福更加深深陷入黑暗中，拿起扔下的书包，默默走过房间。

自己正爬着的高高的螺旋楼梯似乎没有尽头。不知道它是真的像看起来一样高，还是赫敏精疲力竭的四肢蒙骗了自己不堪重负的大脑。终于走到顶层后，他打开了一扇写着“三年级”的门走进去。

圆形房间里，三张四面挂着幔子的床均匀地摆着。两张床的深红色幔子已经放下，左侧的那张已经传出柔软的鼾声。他把疲惫的身体拖到最远的床上，床帘还开着，摆满书的桌子上，一盏蜡烛正在燃烧。

他坐在床边，慢慢拿出那些撑满赫敏整个背包的书和羊皮纸卷。书一本本变多，赫敏的压力也一点点增加，一点点压垮着她已经满是负担的肩膀。她选了多少门课？难怪如此焦虑，她根本不可能有足够的时间学习所有这些课。

最后一件东西是个小日程本。他满是无奈地翻开，上面挤满了小到不可思议的笔记，作业单和截止日期，由于课程太多，她的计划写了很多很多页。这不可能完成，德拉科想，这根本不可能。 他奇怪她怎么还没被累死。

他把日程本桌子放在高高摞起的书堆最上面，这时，他的目光被铺满桌上的其他书吸引：1750年至今有害野兽法令史。这一瞥让赫敏开始奇怪绝望地悲伤起来。德拉科在她的脑海中看到了她无数晚上彻夜不眠的研究，看到了她泪流满面向猎场看守和骏鹰告别——同时，他生气地发现，那是在第一节神奇动物保护课上就弄伤了他的骏鹰。他想知道为什么，想起那个愚蠢的呆子和他的杀人的宠物，她会悲痛欲绝。他也想知道，究竟是什么让这个夜晚变得如此重要，就他看到的而言，这只是一个女孩相当忙碌漫长的一天的结束，而且这个女孩本质上很喜欢忙碌漫长的生活。他想知道，这一天跟她剩下的生活究竟哪里不同？

马尔福自然而然地认为，他接下来会把自己扔在金红相间的枕头上，好好睡一觉，赶走身体的疲惫，但赫敏显然没什么欲望躺下。她要担心的事情太多了。她已经累过了头，只能整夜醒着，直到烦人的太阳从湖面升起。他理解她，他也有过几个这样的夜晚。

他没有徒劳无功地尝试睡着，而是走到了格兰芬多塔的其中一个窗户旁。窗户开着，外面是无尽的黑夜，没有星星月亮的半点踪迹，湖面、树林、城堡都隐没在黑暗中。这是两人见过的最黑暗的夜晚，而且，这黑暗里还有他一份功劳。

赫敏的抬起僵硬的身体在窗台上坐下，德拉科太过震惊，没来得及（他也不能）阻止。她疼痛的双脚穿着朴实难看的鞋子，德拉科宁可死也不要被人看见他穿着这样的鞋。他把脚也放在窗台上，背靠着冰凉的石头侧身坐着。他突然意识到自己拿着个像小沙漏一样的东西，若有所思地抚摸着它冷冷的玻璃边缘。他想往下看，看看它是什么，但赫敏的眼睛却定格在窗外夜晚的黑暗中。

望着无边无际的黑暗，他再次感受到了她对它异样的、非同寻常的亲切感，赫敏几乎觉得自己好像就是它的一部分。他不再让自己瞎想，重新专注于赫敏身上，试着找出究竟是什么引起了她这种不同寻常的感觉。片刻之后，他看到了没有尽头的课业，一天比一天高的期望，海格对她毫无保留的信任，她会让他失望的不祥预感，韦斯莱气话和愤怒的双眼，她沉默的绝望和孤独，无论睡觉还是休息都无法缓解的刻骨疲惫。他惊恐地意识到，她现在觉得黑暗看起来如此安慰，如此平和，没有所有这些人和这些责任。她觉得大概会是是星期一，当教授问到一个没有人能答得上来的问题时，才会有人意识到她已经不在了......

那一瞬间，他的脚在窗台上滑过，发出的声音像寂静中的枪声一样响亮。几块松开的鹅卵石落入了无底的黑暗中，他屏住呼吸听了很长时间，但一直没听见它们撞到地面。他觉得赫敏突然意识到了自己在想什么，意识到了她几乎要和这些卵石一起跌入令人窒息的黑暗。恐惧和自我保护的本能激增，德拉科匆匆离开了窗台，重回到安全温暖的宿舍。他猛地关上窗户，砰砰的关窗声让睡着的两人口齿不清地询问。德拉科没理她们，他牢牢抓住了闩锁，靠在墙上平息着他飞速的心跳，奇怪的是，它似乎比刚才整晚都轻松了些。

德拉科终于回到现实，被遗弃的教室现在看起来非常明亮，但这或许可能与光线没多大关系，只是因为记忆太过黑暗。格兰杰的脸上凝固着恐怖和羞辱。他想他的脸上应该冰冻着震惊。

很长久之后，手指的麻木让他松开了格兰杰的手腕。 她的手臂落到身边，他愤怒的手指留下了红色的印子，一定很痛，但她没有发出任何不适的声音，她的目光仍然锁在他的身上。

“求你，不要告诉任何人，”她绝望地低声开口，声音却无比清晰。

“我不会，”他也低声回复。她点点头，默默地走出房间。过了很久，德拉科才也提起力气走出教室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这里鸣谢Kiwi小哥哥，每次我觉得难以坚持的时候都有他在。


	11. 朋友和敌人

镇静自若地走出教室，赫敏爬过无数的台阶，走到格兰芬多塔楼时，似乎已经过去了一辈子，她大口地呼吸着，双腿火烧火燎。她不知道自己究竟在逃离什么——马尔福，回忆，还是她自己——但无论是什么，她都没能成功。与盯着马尔福满是震惊和怀疑的双眼时相比，她冲胖夫人喊出口令时心里的恐慌有增无减。

她手忙脚乱地爬过肖像，仍贪婪地呼吸着每一寸空气，嘈杂的喘息声听起来像是在抽泣。七双昏昏欲睡的眼睛转头看向她。她不知道为什么魁地奇团队还没开始训练，她也不想知道。没对任何人说任何话，她径直跑向哈利，毫无顾忌地冲进他怀里，埋在他的胸前哭了起来。

哈利一时间愣住了，随后僵硬地抱住赫敏，但很快又放了下来，开始安慰地轻抚她的头发。虽然没有抬头，但赫敏知道罗恩走到了他们身边，他的脸上应该满是忧虑和轻微的恐慌，就和每次她情绪失控时的表现一模一样。

“你们先走，开始训练。” 哈利指示其他队员，他的胸腔在赫敏耳下嗡嗡作响。显然，没有人动。哈利开始有些不耐烦，“走啊，我们一会儿再去。丹尼斯，别忘了我刚才的话，第二个队形，你得记住留给自己足够的回旋空间。上次练习时，你都快到金妮腿上了。”

脚步声伴着好奇的耳语移向肖像。做朋友将近七年，哈里和罗恩知道该怎么应对她的情绪失控——不说话，鼓励地点头，必要时提供动作和言语安慰。所以他们把她领到沙发上，哈利紧抱住她的肩膀，罗恩则紧紧抓住了她的手。他们无声的善意既让她感到愧疚又给了她力量。她从未告诉过他们三年级那个黑暗的夜晚，没有告诉他们一贯坚强的自己，在没有他们陪伴时曾想过放弃。她很想现在就告诉他们，但她的眼泪好像怎么也止不住。

她痛哭着，好像心已粉碎成灰，好像她永远不会停下。她为曾无辜受折磨的那个男孩哭泣，为现在这个愤怒的少年哭泣，为另一个没有机会长大的男孩哭泣。她也为消逝于漆黑夜晚的麻瓜女孩哭泣，为几乎丧命于无边黑暗的自己哭泣。每滴落下的眼泪似乎都减轻了过去三天她心中不断增加的重量，每一次颤抖的呼吸似乎都比上一次容易。

最终，赫敏开始哽咽着解释她为什么如此吓人地走进公共休息室，向他们慢慢说着马尔福昨天看到的记忆，他告诉她黛利拉·詹姆斯日记的事，那之后两人的激烈争吵 （她没告诉他们马尔福过的回忆），最后还有她刚刚被迫重温的那个可怕的夜晚。

她支支吾吾地描述着记忆时，哈利紧紧地抱住了她，双眼因愧疚而暗淡，因恐惧而睁大。在讲到两人的争吵时，罗恩的脸成了深紫红色，知道她那时不堪重负的大脑考虑过自杀，他的脸色变得十分惨白，甚至颊上的雀斑都浅了不少。终于说完后，哈利把她紧紧拉向怀中，感到他在发抖时，她惊讶不已。

“对不起，我们当时没能在你身边，”他低声说道。她几乎又要开始哭了。

“你们当时也不知道。”

“我们应该知道的。” 哈利微微向后倾身看向他，眼里满是愧疚和同情。“其实你根本不必一个人面对这些，你知道的。永远不用。”

“我知道。”她真的知道。尽管当时没有，但现在她无比清楚地知道。也许白天与身边朋友一起时，比半夜独自一人时，更容易弄明白这一点。

她转向罗恩。他们两人中，罗恩应该更难接受。的确，罗恩看上去比哈利差很多，他的脸色微微发青，眼里写满了惊恐。很长时间里，他什么也没做，只是盯着她。

“你怎么能还跟我说话？”罗恩终于问道。钴蓝色的眼睛终于看向她，目光里满是不可置信。“如果我没因为斑斑像个混蛋一样，你可能就不会……”他挥了挥手，显然不愿意也没办法说出那个词。他伤心欲绝，“这都是我的错。你一定恨我。”

赫敏伸手环住罗恩的脖子，将头埋在他肩上，哈利和罗恩都吓了一跳。她怎么会恨他？他的确固执，时而愚蠢，常常脾气暴躁，但他爱着她，像爱兄弟姐妹一样，真心且不求回报。他和哈利从巨怪手下救出她的那一天，他们挽救的不止是她的生命。在他们之前，她孤身一人在完全陌生的世界中，没有朋友，努力装着自己没有被一切吓坏。他们帮她摆脱了孤独寂寞，她对他们的感激甚至比他俩和她自己意识到的都更深。

“罗恩，也许除了我自己，这不是任何人的错，我不该强加给自己那么多，还非要一个人撑着。而且，不论你做什么我都不会恨你的。”罗恩也用力抱住她，考虑到他平时多不喜欢用动作表达情感，这本身就是一项壮举。

赫敏从他怀里移开，感觉比这几天，甚至几年里任何一天，都要更加坚强和轻松。她当时应该马上来找他们。无论她有曾有多少负担，接下来，他们将和她一起面对。

“那是很久以前的事了。”她坚定地说 “都结束了，我们不说了。”他们照做。宿舍开始慢慢变空，其他格兰芬多们都出去享受周六，而他们只是坐着，说着学校、魁地奇、即将到来的霍格莫德周末，或者想到的所有一切。他们从未提过马尔福，黛利拉·詹姆斯，或过去三天里奇怪的事。静好的友谊和轻松的笑声之中，他们没有存在的理由。窗外阳光下，一圈圈飞着的格兰芬多魁地奇队被他们完全抛在脑后。

马尔福没有哈里和罗恩这样的人可以寻求建议和意见。就算有，他也不知道该怎么面对他们。这种关系对他来说完全陌生，他无法理解。没有朋友，德拉科只能去湖边寻求慰藉。

那天早晨，他并非偶然走到湖边，惊慌失措的他在寻找最安全，最舒服的地方，而他没有失望。从一年级开始，他就一直来这里沉思，银色的湖水似乎比马尔福庄园里自己的房间还要亲切。那是他的避风港，也是他在霍格沃茨珍惜的为数不多的东西之一。

他坐在一块突起的岩石上，双眼无神地凝视着静止的水面，但他没像往常一样想着自己的事，这可能是有史以来第一次。他此刻想着一个浓密头发的女巫，想着她那双心事重重的悲伤的眼睛。他刚刚发现，她完全不像自己想象中那么完美，她也是个普通人。

他几乎无法相信，那个几乎除了他以外的所有人都敬佩的赫敏·格兰杰，那个永远冷静认真、雷打不动的赫敏·格兰杰，曾被逼入如此可怕的绝望之中。他曾毫无理由地肯定她绝对不会感情用事。那天晚上，她意识到自己正在做什么后，救下她的那份生存欲如此强大，他从未感受过那样强烈的感情。她的绝望是短暂的，几乎是只有一瞬间，但它的确存在过。他不知道该如何看待这件事。

他尝试将刚知道的这些整合到他心中的格兰杰身上，发现自己无法做到。无论过去她在他心中是什么样的人——万事通，泥巴种，自以为是的理想主义者，他眼中钉的盲目追随者——他都完全想错了。格兰杰比任何人想象中都复杂得多，甚至包括她那些讨人厌的忠诚挚友。毕竟，格兰芬多以勇敢（鲁莽和愚蠢）而不是善于观察著称。甚至他，这种会用自己的肮脏灵魂为交换见识一下她的脆弱的人，都没曾看穿过她单纯快乐的面具。

她很坚强，很聪明，很复杂，很容易犯错，但这意味着什么呢？她还是他的敌人吗？像他这样了解她后，真的还能有人恨她吗？他发现自己现在很难像往常一样讨厌她，而他一点也不喜欢这样。

他开始发现，在太多方面他们都需要同样的慰藉。他太知道什么是寂寞，太了解那种与年纪不相仿的失落和悲伤，太明白如何戴上面具掩饰复杂、甚至出乎意料的本来样貌。他们是如此相似，却又如此不同，就如同硬币的两个面一样。这不是他会喜欢的发展方向。

他决定，他唯一能做的就是祈祷明天早上的信能够带来好消息，摆脱这种不必要的亲密关系。也许，当他不再能感到她的同情和沉默的坚强，不再能看到她经历的所有本不该经历的痛苦，他就能想起他恨她的所有原因。也许，一段时间之后，他甚至可以再次称呼她为敌人，而不会同时听到脑海中刺耳的声音提醒自己，他在撒谎。


	12. 黛利达·詹姆斯的日记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少年的悸动，岁月的温情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章开始特别暖

第二天早上，赫敏醒来时，阳光已经十分耀眼，残余的噩梦记忆渐渐消失，她怀疑那不是自己的梦。她已经不记得可怕的梦里发生的一切，但那个世界是黑暗的，不是因为缺少光明而是因为看不到希望。昨天的事让人疲惫不堪，在太阳还未完全落山之前她就睡着了。尽管比平常多睡了很久，她仍旧感到十分困怠，而这好像并不是完全因为噩梦缠身。

她在床边坐了几分钟，徒劳地想要把自己从迷糊的状态中唤醒。她知道今天是什么日子，她知道今天早上那些日记就会到达。赶走困意，她强撑着起身，很快就穿好了衣服。不到十分钟，她已经上气不接下气的站在了大礼堂。

走进门的那一刻，她就知道了他还没到，但她还是四处看了一圈。不仅是斯莱特林的长桌，整个大礼堂完全没有人。她站在原地，认真地考虑着一会要不要给他点脸色看看，也许没什么用，但至少她会开心一阵子。突然间，她从眼角瞥见了什么。她刚一转头，就看见一只雍荣华贵，体型硕大的雕鹰，飞到她的身边，华丽丽地停在了一个雕像的头上。

“你好。”她平静地对猫头鹰说，猫头鹰用琥珀色的眼睛凝视着她，看上去一幅漠不关心的样子伸出一只腿，把信给她。她取下纸条，还没来得及打开，猫头鹰就已经张开了宽大的翅膀，从大礼堂的众多窗户之一中消失了。

她握在手中的纸条，不过是一小块对折的起来羊皮纸。上边实际上没写她的名字，也没有写寄信人的名字，但她知道那是来自谁，甚至不用认出那一行匆忙却优雅的花体英文。她不知道是他的气味——馥郁，华丽，高深莫测——真的附着在了羊皮纸上，还是他们新进的亲密关系真的已经开始让她的大脑胡思乱想。

_它们到了。来图书馆。_

这是唯一的内容，但它实在太过突然，令人讨厌，而且如此肆无忌惮。如果这些日记不是如此重要，她绝对不会让他开心地对她呼来喝去。但是，如果这能让她摆脱她深陷于异样情感中的生活，她愿意牺牲一点骄傲。

赫敏在图书馆里花的时间可能比平斯女士还要长，但即使是她，也很少见到这里如此空旷，或者来得这么早。她听不见也看不到任何人的踪迹，但马尔福的愤怒和不耐烦却漫过一排排书架，向她冲刷而来，她几乎可以感到一阵阵的浪潮。他们所谓的解药不该让他有如此强烈的负面情绪，这不是什么好兆头，她不由得开始担心。她毫不犹豫地跟着他的失落感走到了他似乎很喜欢的那张僻静的桌子边。

她走到凹室时，马尔福生气的原因变得显而易见，她强忍住了沮丧的抱怨。数不清的日记本高高堆起，摆满了他面前桌子的每个角落，她只能看见一双暴怒的眼睛和头顶不寻常的鸡窝般的金发。周围的地板上还放着几堆日记本。总共加起来肯定不会少于一百本。

“看来我们可以把“**最无聊冗长无厘头的个人作品集**”加到黛利拉·詹姆斯·马尔福夫人的荣誉清单上，”马尔福尖刻地声音从满是灰尘的书堆里传来。赫敏慢慢绕过桌子，毫不客气地将两堆书扔在地板上，在他旁边的椅子上坐下。

“这些**全部**是她的日记吗？” 她绝望地低声问道。

“不，格兰杰，只有这堆。”马尔福讽刺地开口，手指不耐烦地穿过头发，怪不得他的头发如此毛躁。“剩下的，都是我闲着没事干让我母亲寄来消遣的。” 她瞪着他，却没有真的那么生气。她知道，比起对她的生气而言，他现在更沮丧，她几乎不能怪他。

“这些看完得用一辈子。”她抱怨地叹气。

“还有呢，”他听起来很像曾经11岁的那个爱发脾气的少年。“这些日记不仅没写日期、看不出顺序，而且从我目前所读到的内容来看，她把工作，理论和实验记录随意地和个人私事混着写在一起。她最开始一直写着住在她楼下的那个女孩多么多么烦人，突然就开始写昆虫信息素在医疗魔药中的使用原理。我们他妈的就算把这些该死的日记从头到尾读一遍，都不见得**能**看到**半个字**的解药。”

马尔福厌恶地把他拿着的那本扔得远远的，它撞到了一摞摇摇欲坠的日记，这些本子很快落满了他们的脚下。两人都没说话，也没去捡起地上的日记本，同时陷入了自怜之中，就像是悬在他们周围的一团乌云，十分奇怪地安慰着两人。最终，赫敏不再沮丧和绝望，她冷静下来，决定面对眼前的这一切。

“好吧，我想我们只有一种选择，”她坚定地说道，拿起她面前那摞日记的最上一本，那个本子包着精美的绿色皮革。“答案就在某个地方，我们只能一直找，直到找到为止。” 她不必看马尔福，就知道他对她的话充耳不闻。

“你自己也说了，格兰杰，这要花很久很久。你不是有功课要做，有白痴朋友要陪，有小精灵要保护，还有世界要拯救吗？”她什么也没说，坚定地保持沉默是最好的选择。马尔福因为没听到反驳，撅着嘴满心烦恼地向后靠在椅子上。

“好吧，由你去浪费时间，”他冷笑着，将椅子从桌子边推开，起身离开，她仍然注视着日记。 “找到它时，请您务必告诉我，一年后见。”她开口时，他正要拐弯，消失在成排的书架后。

“如果我是你，我不会这样。”她轻飘飘地建议，语气像极了在哼曲子，她知道这样很幼稚，但却无比的开心。马尔福停了下来，她能感受到他在犹豫，不确定要不要上钩。

“为什么不呢？”他咬着牙问。赫敏佯装翻过她刚浏览完的一页，虽然她知道她骗不过他。

“好吧，如果你还记得的话，与黛利拉连结的那个男人一直不知道她的方法，他一直很难过，我做了点研究，他接受了一次采访，承认了解药是单向的。只要黛利拉想，她就一直能知道那个男人的感受。他一生中的每个梦，每种感情，每次恐惧，她都一清二楚的知道，而且他还恨黛利拉。如果你挺喜欢这样，一定不要和我一起看，让我一个人看完这些，一个人得到所有的好处。要不然，你就道歉，带着你懒惰的臭屁滚回来帮我。”

说完之后，赫敏安静地等着，快速地掠过着潦草随意的笔迹。马尔福的震惊和狂怒又重新危险地在她周围的空气中盘旋，她暗自狂喜。最后，他坐回椅子上，极具创造性地骂着粗话，先是用英语，然后是她不懂的几种语言。但她的法语足以让她为一串极具想象力的咒骂微微脸红。

“我希望你现在很高兴”他厉声说，然后抓起一本边缘破旧的黑色日记，完全没有必要地大力打开，十分用力地翻着。赫敏微微一笑，但她已经开始专心找着解药，没有回答。

直到房间安静下来，马尔福对手里的日记也开始深感兴趣，她才意识到，他从未提起昨天那件尴尬的事。她想知道，他是不是故意避开了这个话题，还是目前的困境让他无心去管这些。奇怪的是，她觉得是前者。

她看了他一会儿，试图找出他突然对她如此仁慈的原因，直到他突然扭了下身子，仿佛感觉到了她在注视他。她迅速垂下凝视着他的眼睛。

一阵感激的浪潮席卷了马尔福全身，像春天的微风一样凉爽而舒缓，赫敏错过了他困惑的表情。


	13. 他/她好美

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章里小德的外貌描写我......  
算了你们自己看吧......

图书馆偏僻一角，熟悉的寂静里，两人各自捧着本日记，找寻着传说中的解药。

一开始十分不情愿的德拉科，也和赫敏一样很快被日记的内容所吸引。虽然和他们要找的解药没有丝毫关系，但他拿起的第一本日记里就有大量十分厉害的治疗魔药和咒语。德拉科精通治疗魔法（当一个人的近亲和朋友，经常不幸地与傲罗、凤凰社成员、甚至他们自己发生小冲突时，这是他需要掌握的必备技能），而且他以此为荣。所以德拉科清楚地知道她的研究到底是多么有用，多么天才。于现在而言，她的一部分研究已经过时或者多余，医学巫师界已经找到达到同样功效的其他方法，但是，他看到的很多内容，可能会颠覆魔法医学界的认知。

赫敏强烈的热情从桌子对面冲过来，打断了他的思考，德拉科好奇地瞥了她一眼。遇到任何治疗魔法，她都会激动地写下笔记，即使没有他们的奇怪连结，她的兴奋也显而易见。他似乎记得曾经听到过她与庞弗雷夫人的对话，两人谈论着成为一名治疗师所需的教育和培训，想起了她在那天早上轻而易举地治好了他额头上的疼痛。难怪她如此激动地看着日记。对于未来的治疗师而言，德利拉·詹姆斯的研究就像独角兽的角粉一样价值不菲。

她全神贯注于自己在做的事情，似乎并没有察觉到他的目光。甚至在他们喝下那该死的魔药之前，在一切这些混乱开始之前，她就一直能做到这一点。德拉科借此机会好好打量着他的宿敌，或者换句话说，这个世界上比任何人都要更了解他的人。

赫敏·格兰杰看起来就像是人们期望中的那种机智严肃的女孩。她的头发毛躁，无可救药地乱蓬蓬的，而且是那种普通而平淡的棕色。现在那乱蓬蓬的卷发，经常会被她在脑后梳成一个不整齐的结。除了引人注目的头发，她的长相尚可，但肯定算不上是在霍格沃兹会引得大家注目的漂亮女孩。由于经常沉溺于学习和尘土飞扬的书本，她的皮肤变得十分苍白，眼睛也是那种很普通的金棕色。一丝不苟的宽大校服下，她的身形看起来玲珑娇小，可能比这个年纪女孩子的平均身高还差一英寸。

因此，换句话说，在各方面，她几乎都十分平凡。他漫不经心地想，谁会知道，在她完全普通的外表之下，她是如此复杂，如此深不可测？只是知道这些并无伤大雅，糟糕的是，知道这一切之后，她平凡普通的长相，在他眼里开始变得不一样起来，变得很......

_ **美** _

这个想法毫无预兆地凭空出现在他脑海，他立刻拒绝，他现在一定是在用别人的脑子思考。她才不**美**，甚至都不算是漂亮。这不是出于恶意或愤怒。这是事实。

尽管这样，德拉科还是无法将这个字赶出脑海。他开始更仔细地看她，她从脸上拨开一缕卷发，然后继续皱眉写着什么。那个词在他脑海中越来越清晰，**美**。当然，这与她的长相无关，而是因为一些更深刻，更有意义的东西，他的人生阅历还不足以让他有能力品鉴的东西。

突然，他摇了摇头，眨了眨眼，对他的想法感到十分震惊。他到底在想什么？ 赫敏·格兰杰——自以为是，固执，不可理喻，烦人精，泥巴种——美吗？不。**一点也不**。

他太累了。一定是这样。昨晚他没有睡得很好，梦境被心魔和切实的恶魔所包裹，他醒来时比入睡时更加疲惫。这是唯一的解释。否则，他肯定不会有这种违背常理、令人震惊的想法。

“怎么了？” 他眨了眨眼，吓了一跳。赫敏带着些许困惑看向他，她的关心飘散在桌子上，不仅温柔、还真诚地令人烦躁。

“什么怎么了？”他问道，装作无知，然后才想起她可以像玻璃一样轻易地看穿他。她责备地皱眉。

“你很难过。”她告诉他，就好像他自己不知道一样。“很不安，到底怎么了？”

“没什么，”他过分粗鲁地回答道。她感到一阵愤怒，但没有让它露在脸上。她看起在期待更多解释，而且继续令人厌恶地满是关切。

“真的？” 她怀疑地问。

“真的。”他再次肯定，发现自己没有足够的能力来保持语气中的敌意。“我只是累了。我昨天睡得不好。”她对他微笑，这是她以前从未给过他的那种真心的微笑。

“我知道，”她平静地说。她的微笑消失了，眼神变得忧虑，“噩梦。”

“噩梦，”他重复道，他们继续看着对方，一种异样的感情穿过两人之间，德拉科不确定他是否完全理解。他将视线移回日记，重新开始找寻解药。他太过困惑，没有意识到她并未和他一样开始继续阅读。

赫敏没有继续追问，却不代表她相信了他的说辞。疲倦并不会让坐在图书馆偏僻的角落里的人突然开始震惊和不安。但是，很显然，他不想让她知道他不安的真实原因，而她也十分希望两人之间多少存有些隐私。她不会去逼问出真相。

现在，她的注意力已经不在日记上了，她也并不急着继续看。尽管它们非常、极其吸引人，但她的好奇心目前不在她接下来会发现什么惊人的医学成就上，而是在某个表情呆滞，头脑混乱的斯莱特林身上。

有趣的是，她突然意识到她以前从未认真**看**过马尔福。她看过他可恶愤怒的眼睛，看过他的假笑，甚至看过他的震惊、痛苦、不快乐（她怀疑其他许多人都没机会见识过）。她的确看过这些，但这就是全部了，这也一直是她选择去看的那些东西。

尽管她现在已经足够了解他，但如果有人要她描述他，她仍然会不知所措。看透了一个人的灵魂，却无法描绘他的脸，这该有多么奇怪。她决定现在就去纠正这种不协调，却完全没有意识到这是多么可笑。她竟然迫切地为了能更清楚地形容他的样子，而去认真看他的一切，他与众不同的头发，他那双虽然咄咄逼人却能令人过目不忘的眼睛。

马尔福俯身向前，一只手在桌上撑起，另一只手轻放在日记本上。熹微的阳光不服输地射进这个偏僻的角落，轻轻浮动在他周身。他淡金色如婴儿般顺滑的头发现在已经足够长，转头时会摩擦到长袍的领子，额前的碎发垂下，半遮住眼睛，阳光穿过发丝，像一团星云般闪烁着。他眨眼时，长长的白金色睫毛会扫过他苍白的脸颊，一瞬间仿佛整个脸上只剩下一种颜色，直到他睁开眼睛，让人再次看到那双浅灰色的眸子。苍白的面容满是贵族气质，他太过尖刻瘦削，绝对算不上英俊。但他颧骨的线条和嘴巴的形状十分的完美，几乎如天使一般。他清瘦，敏捷，的确是个天生的找球手。赫敏知道他比自己高几英寸，他走路时比在空中的飞翔时还要优雅。

他很漂亮，赫敏冷静地想，他的确很可爱。可是这样美好的容颜下竟然埋葬着那样的苦痛和丑恶，赫敏为此感到十分遗憾。他是如此愤世，被过去的经历和偏见蒙蔽了双眼，他是如此孤独，如此身陷囹圄。

哦，是的，她知道他很孤独。它深深地埋在他周围盘旋的所有其他情感之下，但是一旦她开始习惯于去分辨他的所有感情，她就会非常清楚地感到那份孤独。它十分具有穿透力，而且她太过熟悉这种寂寞。她经历过太多的孤独，远远超出了她向别人倾诉的。至少从这个角度想，她觉得马尔福也许也有一部分善良的灵魂。

亲眼看见他如何被凄惨的过去所深深折磨，切实地知道他盲目可笑的仇恨货真价实，她不该认为他像个天使，但事实却不如人意。恰恰相反，他内心的黑暗反而让他美得更加耀眼，更加细腻。秋日早晨，苍白的日光下，他的美冰冷却灿烂，如一月份的破晓一般。

他看着书，不知读到了什么，眉头皱起，沮丧地把书丢在一边，满脸愁容，一切幻境瞬间被打破。但他依旧美好，他的尖刻锋利、棱角分明，让她想到失去光环的破碎天使。她皱了皱眉，莫名其妙地为眼前的景象感到悲伤。马尔福冰冷的双眼突然看向她。

“现在**你**又怎么了？”

“没事”

她敢打赌他不会追问。她不觉得他会那么笨，真地以为她相信了他早些时候的荒谬借口。如果他试图追问，她就反问他，逼他也说出真相。

上天仁慈，他只是扬起了金色的眉毛，摆出一副冷嘲热讽的表情。他拿起下一本日记，什么也没说，继续开始阅读，她松了一口气，也重新投入到寻找之中。

图书馆偏僻一角，他/她和他/她美丽的敌人、手中的书、心中的不安一起，安静地坐着，熟悉的寂静里，两人找寻着传说中的解药。


	14. 男孩就是男孩

几个小时很快过去，不幸的是，他们的找寻毫无结果。

早就已经过了午餐时间，但日记的内容实在太过精彩，赫敏根本没有心思去想着填饱肚子。出人意料的是，除了偶尔抱怨一下椅子不太舒服，吐槽几句黛利拉·詹姆斯是个疯子，马尔福就和她一样不知疲倦地看着一本本的日记。那天下午——她甚至可以这么说——几乎是十分愉快的，读着一个天才的奇思妙想，而且身边的人如自己一样可以懂得这些著述多么精彩绝伦。

她后来才知道，而她本应该早早明白，他们勉强的无声休战以及那之后相较而言的安宁无比美好，但也相当的难以维系。她也应该早早意识到，罗纳德·韦斯莱一定会出现，不留情面地，余音绕梁地，打破这份来之不易的宁静。

她没有听到向他们走来的脚步声，但马尔福听到了，他突然发现有人向这边走来。她抬头瞥了他一眼。他的眼睛变得锋利、变得深沉，烦躁和强烈的厌恶像洪水般在他身上冲刷，就在那一刻，她听到了哈利和罗恩不算平静的低语逐渐靠近。她揉了揉鼻子，深深地叹了口气。哦，这将会**非常非常非常不美观**。

不到五秒，哈利和罗恩就绕过书架的转角，停在他们面前。赫敏的目光紧张地在绿色，蓝色和灰色的眼睛之间来回转动，三双眼睛都充满敌意地眯了起来。

“马尔福，”罗恩咬紧牙关，只是喊这个名字听起来就像是在骂人，真是太棒了。赫敏看向马尔福，满脸写着担忧，马尔福的脸上正挂着自鸣得意和不可一世的冷笑，不过，赫敏可以感觉到他水面之上的敌意还不到水面之下暗潮的一半。

“啧啧，这不是便盆和黄鼠狼么，”他一如往昔拖着腔子开口讥讽，赫敏这才惊讶地发现，马尔福这一天都没这么阴阳怪气地跟她说话。“你们知道这里是图书馆吧？是迷路了？还是你们想找个……”他的坏笑突然变得暧昧起来，“……**私密的地方**？”

赫敏退了一步，摇了摇头。梅林，这比她想的还要不美观。她的两个朋友似乎反应了很久才理解这句话，赫敏感到马尔福对他们滑稽可笑的困惑十分邪恶地得意着。听出了马尔福话里嘲讽的含义后，罗恩的脸上泛起了愤怒的洋红色，哈利的眼睛则闪耀着怒火，她和马尔福显然都意识到了事态的严重。是时候往后退一步了。

“为什么你这个卑鄙的……”罗恩突然跳了起来，如果赫敏没有迅速站到三个男孩之间，他很可能已经扑在了马尔福身上。她不愿意走到必须出面制止哈利、罗恩和马尔福三人的打起来的地步，做三个比自己高、比自己壮实的男孩的纠纷裁判并不是什么好差事。

“你找我干嘛，罗恩？”赫敏问，希望她的语气有足够清楚的暗示。罗恩不再挣扎着冲出哈利挡住他的那只手，但是并没有停止盯在马尔福肩上的死亡怒视，赫敏知道马尔福现在开心的几乎要飞起来了。哦，她得待会儿再跟他算账，她的两个好朋友才是第一要务。就算没有连结，她也知道他俩现在怒火滔天、反击一触即发。

罗恩仍对马尔福的辱骂发着火，似乎不能也不愿回答她的问题。哈利则望着她，面容紧绷，却没怎么生气。

“你一整都不见个影子，赫敏。我们不知道你在哪里，晚餐时也没看到你，我们担心坏了。”赫敏感到两股如出一辙的惊讶涌上心头，她隐约地不安着，因为无法分辨哪个是她的，哪个是马尔福的。真的已经那么晚了？她瞥了一眼窗户，发现窗外的确很暗，夜空已经有无数的星星亮起。

“对不起，哈利，”她没有意识到自己正疯狂地扭动着双手，直到她注意到马尔福正因此十分的开心（她开始意识到，自己总是能知道他的哪一种感情是因为她而产生的，尽管她不明白也不想明白其中的原因）她停下了自己不自觉地小动作，冲着他的方向怒视一眼，然后回头看向哈利和罗恩。“我不是故意让你们担心的。我们一直在找我说过的那种治疗方法，我太投入了，忘记了——”

“别被他们骗了，格兰杰，”马尔福打断她，哈利和罗恩愤怒的目光重新回到他身上，赫敏十分生气，他竟然让自己分散哈利和罗恩注意力的努力白费了，而且这还是为了他好。“他们可能甚至都没有注意到你不在，直到他们需要有人来帮他们检查作业。”

该死的，伤人的确一把好手。虽然他说完之后，赫敏马上就察觉出了他的后悔，但这并不能减轻它的伤害。她曾经在什么地方读到过，辱骂之所以能伤人，是因为我们潜意识里相信它所言不虚。而她现在想知道，当时否定这句话的自己是不是太过轻率。

“你他妈的知道什么，马尔福？”罗恩冷笑，终于开口。“你给我闭嘴，否则我会-——”

“否则你会怎样？” 马尔福打断他的威胁，一切嘲讽都从他的声音和双眼中消失，它们现在仿佛有锯齿的冰块一样寒冷而坚硬。“你会向我大喊一通，然后跑出去舔舐伤口？你会做一些愚蠢的事情，然后波特就和之前一样，会在最后一分钟给你擦干净屁股，挽救一切？”他站起来，靠在桌子上，赫敏无奈地看着他和罗恩几乎鼻子对着鼻子，马尔福的愤怒像炽烈的毒液一样在赫敏的血管中流淌。罗恩看起来就要爆发了，她不确定他是要骂回去，还是要施恶咒，还是打算挥出拳头，但哈利站起来把罗恩拉了回去，绿色的眼睛闪着怒火，瞪向马尔福。

“闭嘴，马尔福！” 哈利用威胁地口吻轻声警告。马尔福的怒火进一步加剧，他浅淡地冷笑变得扭曲。三个男孩都谨慎地将手摸向口袋，伸出魔杖。

“一个个拯救世界上热爱麻瓜的可怜穷巫师，是吧，波特？一天不做英雄就不能算过了这一天，对吧？这样不好，你知道的，这样的执念不健康。”马尔福嘲讽地说。哈利抓着罗恩长袍的后背的手可能是阻止红发男孩双手勒死马尔福的唯一阻碍，但赫敏觉得哈利此刻很想松开。那之后，马尔福的怒气似乎消失了，烦人的得意微笑浮上他的面容，里面满是对他们友情的嘲讽。哦，这下真的要**很**不美观了。

“最近有你父亲的消息么，马尔福？”他问道，听起来还挺像是真心地在好奇，虽然从他的眼中能看出问题背后隐藏着的满满恶意。“阿兹卡班对他如何？”哈利提到他的父亲后，赫敏感到痛苦和仇恨在马尔福身上涌起，她刚要替他难过，就听见他含糊不清地咆哮着，甩着魔杖对准哈利的脸。罗恩和哈利在两秒钟后也都拿出魔杖，三人站在那儿片刻，紧张的气氛像黑暗中的闪电一样啪啪作响。

“别这样做，不值得。”赫敏轻声恳求。她的两个朋友似乎听不到她的声音，或者不同意她的话。只有马尔福对她做出了反应。他的眼睛不确定地向她闪烁，她感到了他心里因她而起的愧疚。不幸的是，哈利和罗恩没有这样做，罗恩利用马尔福的分心迅速除了他的魔杖，然后又朝他扑来，他的吼声听起来就像是印第安人打仗时的哭号。

罗恩的手紧紧地抓住马尔福的下巴，马尔福惊讶的吼出声，两人一起踉跄着走到了赫敏已经看完的一堆日记边上。哈利很快也加入进来了，三人你推我搡，叫喊声不绝于耳。本来就摇摇欲坠的日记本在男孩们的周围散落，一堆堆地从桌子上落下倒在地板上。歇斯底里的片刻中，赫敏对那些古老易坏的日记本的健康状况的担忧，远远超过日记本之中纠缠不休的男孩们。

最终，赫敏集中了心思，用适当的咒语将三人分开——德拉科向后飞到架子上，更多的书跌落到他发型凌乱的头上，罗恩痛苦地撞到已经没什么书的桌子，随后迅速摔在遍布日记本的地板上，而哈利也退后了将近一米远，蹒跚着步子不让自己跌倒。

“够了！”赫敏大喊，愤怒冲出身体。这一切太可笑了，三个几乎成年的**巫师**，在天下最神圣的地方——图书馆，赤手空拳地打架。她怒不可遏。哈利左眼正可爱地肿了起来，罗恩的嘴唇红嘟嘟地流着血，马尔福不仅下巴上有块正在变黑的瘀青（她觉得是因为他长得太白了），明显断了的鼻子也在血流成河。

“首先，你们两个**太**让我失望了，”她对哈利和罗恩怒气冲冲地说，两人看上去很后悔。“你们就像两个没教养的不知礼数的混蛋，各扣格兰芬多15分。”马尔福在她右边悄悄地窃笑，她转过身，他的得意很快消散，被略带惊讶的恐惧取代，这种恐惧没出现在他的脸上，而是像电流一样弥散在她周围的空气中。

“还有你，”她生气地说，“你个不可一世、不安好心的混蛋，斯莱特林扣15分”他震惊了片刻，无声地瞪着她。

“你不能扣我的分！”他抗议，抬头从他仍然流着血的鼻子往下瞪着她。“我是男级长。”

“哦，那么，我还就是要欺负你了！我是女级长，该死的，我想扣谁的分就扣谁的分！”她大喊，随后同时看向三个人。“你们就像一年级的傻子一样，我不允许！一切结束之前，你们三个谁也不准再动嘴动手，听懂了吗？”他们点点头，尽管马尔福烦人的不甘心像看不见的荨麻一样正刺痛着她。“现在，我给你们处理伤口，如果再次发生这种情况，你们该死的就自己受着吧！”

她飞快治好了那些伤口和瘀青，只有在确保马尔福的鼻子恢复到原先美好的形状时多花了些时间。在迅速地把掉落的书放回桌上后，她开始收拾自己的东西。

“罗恩，哈利，到公共休息室后我需要和你们谈谈。”他们向马尔福露出恶毒的表情，看上去有些得意洋洋，马尔福的敌意仍然在赫敏周围的乌云中游动。“但是首先，我需要和马尔福谈谈。”他们的脸几乎掉了下来，赫敏几乎可以从她的脑海中看到马尔福脸上的表情。他们离开后，她转身面对剩下的那个男孩。

“对不起”

“我真的不希望刚才一切发生。”

“但那真的挺**好玩**的，”马尔福嘲讽地说，“真不敢相信你不希望这一切发生。”

“如果你没有其他安排，明天晚饭后我们还在这里见吧。”她提议。

他看着她，她看不懂他的表情，她感觉到他试图逗逗她，但最终放弃了。

“行，很好。那么明天见了。”

赫敏点点头，转身离开，刚要消失在书架中，却突然停下脚步。

“哦，对了马尔福”

他正收着书包，听见她的声音后抬头看向她。

“如果你再侮辱我或者我的朋友，我会自己打断你的鼻子的。”走进黑暗中时，她忍不住得意起来，心里满是胜利的喜悦，马尔福的震惊在她身后的空气漂浮。


	15. 十一月就这样过去

对于德拉科和赫敏来说，十一月的最后三周一如既往地漫长。期末考试迫在眉睫。圣诞假期即将到来，因为忙着装饰城堡和庆祝活动，级长的工作越来越多。上个周末，格兰芬多对斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛打了很久很久，比赛之前，两队队员也紧锣密鼓地一直在训练。简而言之，德拉科和赫敏，这两个全霍格沃兹最需要空闲时间的人，似乎并没有得到梅林的眷顾。

他们仅存的闲暇都一起贡献给了深夜的图书馆，在浩如烟海的日记中寻找着解药，不过还是一无所获。迄今为止，在他们看过的日记中，没有任何一本提及了霍伯博士、爱德华·弗兰尼或是与“情意相通”相关的任何研究，这些日记甚至都不是被写于黛利达·詹姆斯还研究魔药的时期。马尔福已经开始跟赫敏说：他们找不到它，是因为它根本就不存在。赫敏永远都不会承认她其实同意他的想法。他们的争吵通常以他骂她是愚蠢的乐观主义者，而她则反驳说他是发疯的悲观主义者而告终，不过他们的对骂早已没有了曾经的那种敌意。

最终，太阳在十一月的黄昏西斜，在十二月的黎明东升，赫敏觉得自己神清气爽，心里充满使命感。那是个星期六，没有课，不需要赶作业，而且格兰芬多预订了魁地奇球场一整天，斯莱特林队不会需要他们的马尔福队长。所以，他和赫敏已经决定在这宝贵的自由日里，能看多少本日记就看多少本。

赫敏带着莫名其妙重新燃起的坚定信念，在太阳刚刚升起时就钻进了图书馆，径直走向马尔福和她的秘密基地，刚准备从凹室的角落里拿起成堆的日记中尚未被光顾的一本，却发现这里已经有人了。她一时间愣了片刻。

除了马尔福，她从没在周六一大清早遇见过什么人，而走进来时她并没有感觉到他的存在。但他已经到了，头正枕着伸在桌上的手臂。他睡得很熟，每呼一口气，额前金色的头发都会被轻轻地从脸上吹起。

她绕过桌子走到他身边，想看看他睡着之前在看什么，好奇着他为什么会整晚坐在图书馆而不是回寝室休息。一个使出浑身解数去隐藏自己的柔软，去保护自己的脆弱的人，怎么会整晚待在图书馆，然后允许自己这么堂而皇之地肆意睡去，不，这不像他。

意识到自己在想什么时，赫敏几乎笑了。奇怪，她怎么会知道什么像、什么不像德拉科·马尔福。也许是过去三周他们花了太多时间在一起，不知不觉间，她记住了他的许多习惯，还对他的方方面面都有了一定的了解。

比如，在某个清晨，她发现了他对尘螨过敏。也许是因为前一天筋疲力尽的魁地奇训练，他一时疏忽忘记了给自己施抗过敏咒，当她把一本满是灰尘的书放在桌子上时，他开始狂打喷嚏。比如，她知道，他很累时，会用法语而不是英语喃喃自语，她想他大概也会用法语**思考**。再比如，她知道他特别喜欢吃一种她不知道名字的巫师硬糖，味道像是杏仁饼干和咖啡，在嘴里化开始会有一种好玩的微微刺痛，他总是会放一些在口袋里。

也许这些都是微不足道的事，但对于赫敏来说，它们并不。知道这些是亲密程度的象征，只有朋友、恋人和亲人才会记下这些点点滴滴。她突然想知道他会不会也记得她的这些亲密、琐碎的小事。

走近后，她很快注意到他熬夜是在做高级古如尼文课的作业。每个学生（一共只有五个，除了马尔福和她本人，都来自拉文克劳学院）都被分配一段文本进行翻译。赫敏完成她的那段时简直像去地狱走了一圈，而她知道马尔福这门课学得**不如**她好。难怪他整晚没睡。

她本想叫醒他，却突然开始犹豫不决。她几乎快要忘记和德拉科·马尔福待在同一个房间，却不会同时痛苦地体验到两个人的感情是什么感觉了。这对她来说很新奇。她就站在那儿，看着他睡觉，尽管知道自己没做错什么，却还是觉得有点负罪感。他突然自己醒来，好像感觉到了她正在注视着他。他昏昏沉沉地眨了眨眼，她又感觉到了他的存在。大概是因为他未完全醒来，那种感觉十分朦胧模糊。

在他发现她在做什么之前，赫敏对他微微一笑。

“早上好。”她平静地说，那双昏昏欲睡失焦的眼睛转向她的方向，他好像还没有清醒过来。他刚起床时都是如此痴楞吗？这也太不像他了。他看起来总是很克制自己。

不过赫敏很快忽略了自己的想法，因为他接下来做的事不仅不像他，而是彻头彻尾的不可思议。她感受到一种认可，一种困倦的幸福，像是温热的夏日微风般吹过，然后......马尔福笑了。

不是嘲笑，不是自鸣得意的笑，甚至不是马尔福式假笑。那是一个如假包换，纯粹真挚的笑。赫敏突然觉得他整张脸开始不一样起来。

“早啊，格兰杰。”他说出她的名字后，困意逐渐消退，一起消失不见的还有赫敏这一个月里认识的那个新版德拉科，那个无比熟悉的德拉科回来了。那个笑容不见了，就好似从未存在过一般。赫敏感到一种切实痛苦的失落感。

马尔福环顾四周，显然是忘记了他为什么会在图书馆醒来。

“怎么了？”

她在他旁边的椅子上坐下，他的警惕和他时刻处于防御状态的本能让赫敏感到沮丧。

“不怎么。你一定是在翻译如尼文的时候不小心睡着了，我才刚到。”马尔福无奈地点了点头，低头看向那张满是如尼文的羊皮纸，其中大部分都被划掉了，仓促简短的笔记出现在那些让他毫无头绪的符号边上。他皱了皱眉头，他的沮丧瞬间带走了赫敏心里仅存的那点温暖，他觉醒的幸福是那么短暂。

“该死的白痴。就不能好好写字么？非得难为我。我受够这个该死的课了。就算是NEWT也不值我这么拼。”他继续不停的对古如尼文的恐怖骂骂咧咧，赫敏已经听过很多次他骂人了，所以并没去理他。多数情况下，他都是滔滔不绝地骂着日记，但有一次，也许是因为他觉得那天的变形课太过变态，一起巡逻时，他一个人苦苦地抱怨了整整十分钟。不过，赫敏注意到，尽管他一直在抱怨，但他还是和她一样热情高涨地在日记里找着解药，而且，在下次的变形课，他把一只拉布拉多变成了一张华丽精美的写字台，甚至麦格教授都说“**这样的成就令人赞叹**”，这是赫敏听到老师对自己以外的任何人的最高赞扬。

最终，马尔福结束了他的怨声载道，他的挫败感也明显消失了。她从刚开始浏览的那本日记中抬起头看他，他沉郁地瞪了她一眼，赫敏并没有觉得被冒犯。过去的三个星期中，他经常这么瞪着她，她现在对他最咄咄逼人的眼神都有了抵抗力。

“想让我帮你看看吗？”她指着那张字迹整齐地写了一半的羊皮纸，他正在那张纸上抄写他的译文。他的手反射性地轻微前伸，仿佛就要把羊皮纸递给她，但突如其来的惊讶和随之而来的愤怒冲刷了他的全身，他皱着眉头看着她，把羊皮纸拉了回去。

“格兰杰，省省心去帮那些需要你帮的人吧 ”他烦躁地说，她叹了口气，摇了摇头。目前为止，她已经很好地适应了他偶然的小脾气。赫敏想，当两人不在图书馆偏僻角落这个离奇封闭的小世界时，这大概是马尔福提醒自己他们究竟是彼此什么人的方式。

她看着马尔福收起他的如尼文作业，随后开始继续无休止的找寻。他们究竟是彼此的什么人呢？当然，他们不是朋友。她觉得他们永远无法成为朋友，因为在任何重要的方面，他们要么完全相同，要么截然相反，这会导致他们的关系变得非常不稳定，很难像朋友一样平和相处。她觉得，他们也再不是敌人了，或者至少，他们不会再是之前那种敌人了。

她想到了麻瓜电影中有时刻画的那种敌人，战争迫在眉睫或是已经打响，尽管他们坚定地站在对立面上，但仍旧可以互相尊重和钦佩，可以彼此平等地交谈。他们称对方为值得的对手。这难道就是他们现在的状态吗？她想到了他在完全醒来之前对她的微笑，发现这样的关系也不是十分适合他们。也许，他们现在的关系是在之上和未满的之间的无名地带。

她想得太过专注，以至于一开始并没注意到马尔福的情绪变化。他拿起日记的时候，心里带着一贯的沉郁和绝望。然而，没看几页，他就停下来了，皱了皱眉头又读了一遍，然后又读了一遍。一种难以置信、看到希望的感情慢慢在他身上滋长。直到他震惊地反应过来自己看到了什么，赫敏才清晰地感知到了那份强烈的情感，她从自己的沉思中挣脱。

“你看到了什么？”他没有抬头看她，只是将目光锁定在书页上，仿佛他移开视线那行字就会消失一样。她站起来，视线越过他的肩膀，想看看是什么让他能有这种反应。他指着日记本下方的一行字。

“我没有看错吧？”他问，声音中有些许的怀疑。赫敏进一步俯身，小心翼翼地尽量不触碰到马尔福。他们已经因为身体接触吃尽了苦头，所以她会用尽所有努力不去碰到他，他们都不想再去看那些不安的记忆。她顺着他的手指读过去，然后僵住了。她再次看向它们时，开始大声的朗读，希望听到这些单词可以让她相信它们的确存在。

“今天我们成功了。爱德华和我终于复刻出了引发副作用的所有条件。我希望这将为我们提供我们一直在寻找的所有信息，尽管我开始怀疑用爱德华和我自己作为测试者并不明智。我打算在霍伯博士收集到所有的必要数据后，就立即着手研究解决这种不幸意外的方法。”

马尔福抬头看向她，仿佛是听到之后才终于相信了它们的存在。她回头，无法遏制她脸上洋溢着胜利的小小笑容。

“**我们找到了**。”


	16. 恶人的孩子

帕尔蒂斯共感魔药肆意妄为的这几周里，德拉科经历了件他从未经历过的事。有一天，他从梦中醒来，非但没有丝毫惊恐或是痛苦，反而觉得舒服平和。那是个美梦。对他而言，好梦跟电话和牙齿矫正一样陌生。

德拉科知道那一定是赫敏潜意识的产物，毕竟，就算把他所有的美好记忆全用上，都未必能够给自己编织一个好梦出来。通常情况下，他很讨厌这种梦境共享，或者用他开玩笑的说法“REM-rape”*（赫敏一点也没被他逗乐，所以他开始一直这么说），不过，不用满心恐惧的醒来是件不错的事，他甚至要希望能再来一次了。德拉科的确在几天后又分享了赫敏的梦。但让他十分惊讶的是，他竟然也做了一个属于自己的美梦。

在梦中，他一直在飞，美妙快乐、自由自在。 他才不会承认这一切都是赫敏的功劳，但他梦境的改变应该是因为赫敏对他大脑意识的影响。他最初很生气，不过后来慢慢气就消了。他现在甚至很是感激，全新的梦境能让他从噩梦和现实（它们有时几乎算是他生活中最糟糕的事）中喘口气。

在图书馆睡觉时，他又在做着愉快的梦，但和这段时间以来他所有的美梦不同，这并不是一个关于飞翔的梦。这次的梦十分甜美、十分安详。他那时应该很平和，或者至少他自己这么认为，毕竟，他在醒着的时候从未体验过平和，所以没什么类似的经历可以拿来对比。

比起这种陌生的感觉，更令人不安的是，他醒来时这种感觉并没有马上消失。他昏昏欲睡的大脑仍然沉浸在梦境的宁和中，他没有看到血统和原则，也没有看到过去七年他和赫敏不太美好的历史。相反，他听到了恬淡的声音，他看到了温柔的微笑，看到了那张熟悉的面孔，更该死的是，他也对她笑了。他知道她很惊讶。该死的，这也吓得他不轻。他只好责怪那个美梦，责怪自己的迷糊，这一切绝不是归咎于他见到她很高兴。不过这样想只能让事情变得更容易被接受，并不能让它变得合乎逻辑。

几分钟后，他仍在试图理清这一切，差一点直接跳过了可能是他人生中最重要的一段文字。他正要翻页时，大脑的警报突然响起，打断了他的自我说服。他再读了一遍，不敢相信它们，然后就再读了一遍。如果不是感觉到了赫敏柔软的头发掠过他的脸，他可能会盯着它们看一整天。

他瞬间从头到脚清醒过来，但仍然十分震惊。她的头发仿若生丝一般滑过他的脸颊，他一时间就忘记了向后退。他疑惑地指着那行字，希望她能证实这是真的，不是他的臆想。

“我没有看错吧？”

她俯身越过他的肩膀，读着那段让他难以置信的文字，甜美、清新的气味和她的希冀、谨慎一起糅杂在周围的空气中向他飘来。他从没想着去避免和她身体接触，因为她的小心翼翼已经足够了。在他看来，她对一切都太谨慎了。她说每句话、做每件事，都会再三地思考。这真是既无趣又艰难。

他感到了她心中如鼓点般的震惊和不相信，看到了她脸上的一切表情凝固成了困惑。她颤着声音大声念出书上的字，直到她读完，他才真的相信这一切。他转过头看着她，她奖励了他（不，去他的，他在乎个什么鬼）一个满是喜悦和胜利的小小笑容。

“我们找到了，”她低声说。她的快乐就像凉爽的小雨，他艰难地和自己不听话的心做着斗争，他的心忍不住要给她一个微笑作为回应。他竭尽全力不让自己为那个如孩子般快乐的她而着迷。她从他手中拿走那本日记，眼睛饥渴地看着书页，急切地想确定他们是否真的找到了一直在寻找的答案。

他看了她一会儿，像最近这些天一样试图弄清楚究竟是她的什么让他如此着迷。十一月的最后三周里，他一直很困惑。他和赫敏相处的越久，就发现自己越难讨厌她。他的直觉告诉他，如果他不是个疯子，他应该越来越讨厌她才对。但事态却慢慢发展到了让人不可思议的地步，她的陪伴不仅丝毫不让他反感，竟然让他觉得很亲切、很舒服。

该死的！他已经无比了解她了！他能分辨出她的笑声，他能清楚地描述出她眼睛的颜色，她的双眸柔美，和母鹿的眼睛一般温和。他可以认出她的脚步声和她洗发水的香味。他能背出她的课程表和考试安排。他知道她圣诞节假期要去哪里。他知道她深埋的最痛苦的秘密。他知道他的秘密在她手中无比安全，她不会泄露给任何人。

他不想知道这些。恰恰相反！他想去好好洗洗脑子，就像在魁地奇比赛后洗掉所有泥土和汗水一样洗掉那些记忆。他想要忘记他已经记住的她的每一句话，每一个动作，每一种细微的感情，因为这些东西开始教唆他不那么恨她了，也许，他已经不恨她了。

他现在都不知道在他心里她算什么。她是个泥巴种，是他近七年的死敌，是个自以为是的万事通，是他从小被教育需要去憎恨和消灭的一切的模范范本。但她也比所有普通人都更聪明、倔强，坚强和复杂。她是如此...... 意外。他知道困扰着她的每一种情感，她知道她所有的恐惧和渴望，但她仍旧能让他惊喜。

哦，他多么希望他当时没有在分心想这些，因为她立刻告诉了他，他应该更谨慎些。她不加警告地轻抽了一口气，随后兴奋地伸出手抓住他的手臂，好像是想让他看什么。看着她的眼睛逐渐失焦，他轻骂出声，痛苦地想着他的潜意识接下来会选择哪一段丑陋不堪的记忆。

* * *

她原本不想碰他。真的。她只是很兴奋，仅此而已。在越来越无望的情况下，他们终于找到了一线希望...... 这是一种令人愉悦的感觉，而这种感觉让她忘记了谨慎。她发现了另一种可能的治疗方法，她激动坏了，而她想到的第一件事，就是和她最想要告诉的那个人分享。

她立刻意识到了自己的错误，心下责怪自己的一时失控，不过已经太迟了。她有近一个月不曾被囚禁于马尔福的记忆中了，她几乎快要忘了这种幽闭的恐惧。赫敏感到自己不能呼吸，整个世界在她周围快速旋转。

赫敏睁开眼睛，却发现自己几乎是瞎了。她的眼前一片漆黑，但她逐渐听到了一些急迫低沉的叫喊声，也感觉到了有两只手正拼命地大力摇着她，她觉得自己很想给这个敢在半夜喊醒她的人来几个恶咒。没错，她现在绝对是在马尔福的脑海中。她不是瞎了，而是在关了灯的寝室。

她突然坐起来，推开那双正拼命地摇醒她的手，烦躁地摸索向床头柜——她在找什么？——她正试图清醒过来，躲开在她胸上抓着的冰冷的手指。马尔福并没在担心，而是很生气。但无论她不知名的同伴是为了什么叫醒她，赫敏有一种不祥的预感，有什么不好的事发生了。

她的手突然抓住了她在找的东西——马尔福的魔杖。她听到马尔福喃喃开口“ 荧光闪烁”，声音还是像她熟悉的那样低沉又悠扬。光亮突然到来，白金色的头发因为睡觉而乱糟糟的，正戳进她的眼睛，文森特·克拉布的脸因为惊惧而不住地颤抖。炽热的愤怒在她的血管中流过。

“该死，克拉布，你他妈搞什么？”她厉声道，把他的头发从眼前拨开，向后坐得更远。“我告诉过你，我睡觉的时候不要打扰我！这对你来说很难吗？”

“对不起，德拉科，”克拉布低声说，马尔福的嘴不屑地撇着，赫敏希望她现在能厌恶地翻个白眼。“但，但——”克拉布结结巴巴，显然在为激怒了德拉科不高兴，都忘了自己为什么冒着惹他生气的风险去喊醒他。

“说呀，你这个白痴！” 赫敏大喊。“既然已经把我乱醒了。”

“是你父亲，德拉科。”克拉布急急地低声说，屏住呼吸，似乎是在等着德拉科像他预期中一样的爆发。赫敏感到马尔福突然非常非常安静，怒气也立刻消失了。

“怎么了？”马尔福的声音很紧张。

“我们还不知道。”克拉布回答，他的声音微微颤抖，似乎不是因为他对德拉科的恐惧。“今天晚上魔法部有伏击。他们说波特在那儿，还有邓布利多，还有……，”克拉布突然停了一下，“黑魔王”。

德拉科的心在胸口痛苦地颤动，赫敏这时突然回忆起了这一天。这是德拉科对她，哈利，罗恩，纳威，金妮、卢娜去魔法部那天晚上的记忆。小天狼星去世的那晚。马尔福的父亲被捕的那晚。有趣的是，在此之前，她从未想过那天晚上霍格沃茨发生了什么。而她显然马上就要知道了。

赫敏把腿上带着体温的厚毯子扔到床的一边。斯莱特林地窖的湿冷空气击中了她裸露的胸部（那是一种奇怪的感觉），但她几乎没有感到什么身体上的不适，笼罩着她胸口的冰凉的恐惧远远超过了黑暗的宿舍空中弥散着的寒意。

走下马尔福那张挂着厚重幔子的软床，她可以听到其他人的低语声，紧张的谈话声，匆匆穿上衣服的声音，还有其他五年级男孩在黑暗中跌跌撞撞的声音。她一边问克拉布，声音紧张地绷住，一边迅速穿着衣服。

“谁？”

“我们不知道。我们甚至都不该知道这次袭击，是潘西偷听到了她父亲和别人的谈话。她不知道会是在今天。”

“那我们怎么知道的呢？”她转头看向克拉布，克拉布现在五官抽搐，满脸写着害怕，丝毫没有了平时的凶残。她仅存的自己的思维告诉自己，他是在担心他的父亲，而且她有充分的理由知道他在担心什么。他的父亲也是战斗中被俘的食死徒之一。

“在熬夜复习最后一科NEWT的两个七年级学生看到邓布利多带着伤者回来了。他们说，有学生和他们在一起。可以肯定的是波特，也许还有其他几个人。”

“这就是全部？”

“不。扎比尼想去校医看看能不能打听出什么。邓布利多和几个教授正讨论着如何处置他们俘获的食死徒。但他没听到任何名字。”

赫敏的心中漫上沉重的悲伤。穿完衣服后，她在肩上披了个斗篷，将马尔福的魔杖装进口袋，从五年级男生宿舍出来，走到斯莱特林的公共休息室。

那时已经很晚了，公共休息室异常拥挤，但安静无声。赫敏走进公共休息室时，数十张忧虑的脸朝着她的方向转动。袭击魔法部的消息显然传得很快。赫敏绝不会幻想在这里聚集的人是在等着听到他们同学的消息。他们只在乎自己，并不在乎其他任何人。他们眼中的忧虑是因为他们在担心自己的父母。他们是食死徒，黑巫师，纯血狂热分子的孩子，他们的父母希望赫敏死在下水道而并非出现在霍格沃兹。

但很奇怪的是，竟然是赫敏的心，而不是德拉科的，开始有点同情他们。他们不能选择他们的父母是不是食死徒，就像她不能选择她的父母是不是麻瓜，无论他们过去对她做了什么、对她说过什么，他们的恐惧和担忧都是货真价实。他们坐在一起，穿着睡衣和长袍，看上去就是一群害怕的孩子，对她来说，他们看起来并不像冷酷的斯莱特林。他们看起来就是为父母担心的孩子，他们在担心因为这场自己一方发起的战争而变成孤儿。这个场景令人深思。

然而，德拉科对他们没有怜悯。赫敏没有丝毫安慰或同情地走在他们中间。他们也不需要安慰和同情。也许那就是斯莱特林斯，她觉得他们一定很孤独。

她从来没有想过食死徒的家人那天晚上经历了什么。坐在家里或是霍格沃茨，不知道亲人是不是死了，有没有受伤、被俘，或者更糟的是，甚至不确定他们是否卷入其中。没有办法不冒风险就能探听到消息，也没有人寻求答案或赠予安慰。她看着路过的一张张绷紧的、忧虑的脸，她希望自己能永远记住他们的表情。如果有一天，当她开始怀疑自己现在做的事是对是错，她应该会让自己想起这些孩子担忧的眼睛，想起他们努力地隐藏自己的脆弱——他们对父母的爱。

她发现自己停在一个黑皮肤的贵族男孩面前，他的眼睛满是异域风情，他正和西奥多·诺特说着话，后者看上去既憔悴又苍白，潘西·帕金森也在一旁，她没化平时的浓妆， 颤抖的手紧裹着长袍，看起来似乎没有平时那么可憎了。

“布雷斯，”她用马尔福低沉紧张的声音喊道，那个黑皮肤男孩转过头看着她，在黑暗的房间里，他的眼睛乌黑一片，脸上毫无表情。“你听到更多了吗？”

“没有。”男孩平静地回答，表情和声音没有丝毫动摇，看起来完全不像是他的父母有可能会参与其中或者他在为他们担心的样子。显然，赫敏发现从置身事外的布莱斯·扎比尼这里不会再有其他收获，所以他转头看向潘西。她凝视着潘西满是震惊和乞求的眼睛，好像希望德拉科能以某种方式赶走这场不是梦的噩梦。赫敏还从未为她感到过难过。

“你听到你父亲说什么了，潘西？” 她问。她以前从不知道马尔福的声音也可以这么温柔。

“骗波特去魔法部，他说如果去伏击的食死徒能把波特和他爱泥巴种的朋友献给黑魔王，黑魔王一定很高兴。”听到潘西如此轻松地说着她本人和她关心的所有人会被抓住，之后会被杀死，一阵寒意穿过赫敏全身。德拉科对潘西话里的这种镇静不为所动，相反，他原本焦虑的心中现在产生了一种空洞的恐惧。赫敏知道他在想什么，如果有机会参与行动、或是有机会成为亲手抓住哈利·波特的人，他的父亲毫无疑问会牢牢把握住。

“他说了谁会去吗？” 潘西无声地摇了摇头。德拉科的恐惧没有减轻。一张苍白、美丽的脸庞进入赫敏的脑海。令人惊讶的是，那不是他父亲。那是一个有着铂金长发和淡蓝色眼睛的女人，她的脸悲伤又憔悴。赫敏一下子就意识到，德拉科担心的那个人不是他的父亲。他的害怕完全是因为他的母亲，他觉得他的母亲显然在精神上和情感上都无法熬过失去父亲的打击。如果远在未来的自己的身体里的心可以破碎的话，那心碎应该可能随时会发生。

赫敏无话可说，无事可做，只能以一种前所未有的优雅姿态坐在了椅子上。她被马尔福憔悴悲伤的母亲的样子所折磨，内心因为恐惧而十分紧张，她坐在那不安的寂静中，等待着遥远的黎明将死亡和悲伤的消息带给她和其他那些恶人的孩子们。

* * *

赫敏眨眨眼，发现自己回到了霍格沃茨图书馆。光线洒落在窗户上，四周暖洋洋的，空气里充满了旧书的芬芳，还有隐约的食物味飘来，大礼堂应该已经开始供应早餐了。奇怪的是，赫敏仍然感到冰冷，好像她的一部分仍留在斯莱特林阴冷潮湿的公共休息室中。

马尔福睁着呆滞的眼睛，警惕地看着她。他充满期待，小心翼翼，随时准备好了反击他预想中她的所有问题、她的所有长篇大论。而她没有采取任何行动，他感到十分惊讶。赫敏很开心自己没像他期待中的那样反应。

“我希望你妈妈没事，”她静静地说，他对她眨了眨眼，显然完全没想到她会说这个。他花了几分钟时间想该怎么回应，他开口时，风雨如磐的眼睛中充满了解脱和欣慰，他永远不会把这些说出口，他也不需要说出口。

“她现在没事了。”他轻声回答，没有提供进一步的解释，但这没关系。因为她不需要。

她向他投来了一个努力试探的微笑，继续把那本日记递给他，指向她想要他读的段落。他盯着她看了很长时间，然后，他的唇角不自然地扬起，这已经是在他有意识的情况下，给她的所有表情中最接近微笑的那种。

然后他接过了日记。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：“REM-rape”：REM快速眼动睡眠，人在这个时间内会做梦，语境下小德故意用了麻瓜科学术语这么说逗小赫。  
阿L：  
写群戏啊，是要对众生存悲悯的，你不能选择生在“弱势”一方，就像我不能选择天生邪恶，谁又不是命运的承受者呢。


	17. 时移世易

德拉科也想去读那些有可能含有他的救赎的日记，但有两件事阻止了他。第一，赫敏拒绝把那本白色的皮面薄日记本给他。第二，他无法停下凝视着她。

过去的十分钟里，他一直在努力转移他的视线，但他发现这完全不可能。他一直在找借口来怀疑她对他展现的善良不真诚。

不可能有人会如此富有同情心。据高度准确的霍格沃兹谣言，刚刚重温的这个夜晚里，她受了重伤，几乎失去了朋友和生命，而她竟然能......担心他的母亲。**他的**母亲！一个她从未见过的女人。而且，赫敏恐怕不知道，他的母亲是一个认为像她这样的人比路易·威登鞋子下踩着的污垢还无足轻重的女人（贵族巫师家的女人不会让她们的偏见影响她们对时尚的追逐）。

在她可以说的所有话中，她偏偏选了一句让他最困惑、最难以接受的。这并不是说他不欣赏她的关心。但实际上，这正是问题所在。他确实很感激。他像垂死挣扎的人一样饥渴地沉浸在她无声的善良之中，就像饿了数日的人风卷云涌地吃饭，不停的想要更多，尽管距离上次的喂食还不到几分钟。他冷笑着对自己说，他好可悲，但可能除去他父亲这个十分明显的例外，马尔福家的人并不可悲。

不到三十秒他就想清楚了为什么她的关心让他这么感动：还从来没人真正关心过他。他的母亲——他可怜、可爱、脆弱无比的母亲——只能有那么多爱，在给了他的父亲许多之后，实在剩不下什么。至于父亲......好吧，德拉科甚至怀疑他是否有过爱这种能力，但如果有过，那也早在德拉科有记忆之前被黑魔王剥夺得一干二净了。

两个本该是天下最爱他的人都不曾真切的关心他，这让德拉科更难接受赫敏在关心他这个事实，她有充分的理由讨厌他，她不该关心他是活着还是被万箭穿心到奄奄一息。他很困惑，而德拉科不喜欢因为任何事困惑。

他不知道该如何面对坦坦荡荡的善良，他见到过的好心背后都满是算计、操纵和见不得人的目的。这很混乱，太陌生，对他来说意义太重。他不想要，他不想要她的好心或关切，他只想看着她时除了厌恶没有其他感情。现在，该死的，如果他能把目光从她身上移开，他也许可以说服自己。

她的兴奋程度稍稍加剧，德拉科扬起了眉毛。赫敏显然意识到了他的好奇，她抬头看向他，她最近一直弯着的嘴唇弧度仍在，眼睛里都闪烁着笑意。

“找到了什么？”他问道，惊讶地发现自己的声音很正常，甚至很好听。也许他就该成为食死徒。他显然是一位很出色的演员。

“没什么，只是写到了看起来很有希望的药水。但它最后没成功，不过她说会在完全放弃之前再做一些试验。”她眨了眨眼，然后突然笑了，一个道歉的微笑。

“哦，对不起，德拉科，我一直一个人占着它是么？我不是故意的，有时候我会比较兴奋……”她突然停住了，盯着他的脸。“怎么了？”

他楞了一下，确保自己的声音没有泄露内心的震撼。

“你叫我**德拉科**，”他装作很镇静的样子。她皱起眉头，眼中和周围的空气中满是困惑。

“什么？”

“你从未用过我的教名。”他解释道，她突然反应过来，一阵尴尬冲刷过全身，她的脸变得很红，她垂下了眼睛。

“是吗？”她问，也许是他的想象，也许是事实，但此刻她的声音好像轻微地颤抖着。“我不是故意的，就是自然而然地喊出口了。”

“没事，”他迅速说，打断了她进一步的解释。“我不介意。”她的目光终于再次望向他，他不太明白的一种情绪开始在她周围旋转，这超出了他能理解的范围。

“好，”她小心翼翼地说，脸上的表情有些不解，有些困惑。“如果你愿意，你可以叫我赫敏。”

“好，”他静静地回答，继续凝视着她，直到她又微微脸红地移开了视线。她的手指不自觉地开始绕起一个褐色的小卷。

“只有一个人读这个不公平，”她突然说，却没看向他。“我想我们可以一起看。”这似乎更像是一个问句，而不是一个建议，但他才不要放过她，他不会帮她做这个决定。

他之前所有的沉思都不作数了，取而代之是轻松愉快，他甚至想逗逗她（他不会把这个归功于她喊了他的名字，**他不会**）。他平静地坐着，没回她的话，看着她不适地扭着身子。沉默在他们之间蔓延，每一分钟都在变得更尴尬。

她现在非常紧张，即使没有他们的连结，她的沮丧也很明显。感谢上帝，有些事情永远不会变。马尔福式的笑容浮上了他的唇畔，他静静地等着，有一点点茫然。而让他欣慰的是，他并不是唯一一个被两人现如今的互动吓到的人，他们的关系似乎也因为这些互动而改变了。最后，她带着愤怒和十足的气恼，从椅子上起身，绕过桌子坐到他旁边。

她用足了力气把日记甩向桌子，摔向两人之间，略带烦躁的把自己的椅子拉近他的。不知道何时开始，马尔福式的冷笑消失了，变成了一个大大的微笑，不过她也没看到，所以这不重要。他们向中间靠拢，开始一起读着那本日记。

上午很快过去，到了午饭时间时，想到两个人都没吃早餐，赫敏就说服了自己去找些吃的。尽管她最初很不情愿，但德拉科整整半个小时的抱怨最终还是把她烦死了。在逼着他用自己的护法剂发誓他不会隐瞒她看到的任何东西后，她才终于离开。

短暂的停顿之后，他们又重新开始了寻找。他们最终意识到了黛利拉·詹姆斯关于解药的研究应该不止在这一本日记中，所以赫敏继续读着现在的这一本，而德拉科则开始在其他日记中找寻有关‘情意相通’的内容。

分头行动一个小时后，赫敏顺利地完成了自己的任务。尽管黛利拉·詹姆斯认为自己走在正确的道路上，但赫敏却从日记的这几百页文字中看不出她取得了多大的进步。她只能希望答案在其他地方。

德拉科已经发现了其他三本也提到了‘情意相通’疗法的日记，但由于没有日期来帮助他们了解这些日记被书写的顺序，他们不得不把它们完整地读一遍。赫敏丝毫不介意。这正好可以让她不用再一直偷偷用眼角的余光看向德拉科了。

德拉科。想起她今天脱口而出他的教名，她不禁感到一阵畏缩。从几周前，想起他时，她就已经开始用他的名字了。她一直明白，对他来说，用他的名字称呼他，是亲密的象征，是极少数人才有的特权，所以她从未尝试过当着他的面喊他的名字。但自从那个周天两人一起在图书馆待了一个下午之后，在她心里，他**就一直是了德拉科了。**

她竟然会如此自然地、轻而易举地喊出他的教名，直到他提出来她才意识到自己做了什么。其实在他指出之前，她完全有时间修正自己的口误，但他不仅没有发脾气，还很冷静、真诚地告诉她，他不介意她用这么亲密的称呼喊他，这其实挺奇怪的，她十分震惊，忍不住尴尬起来。

许给她这种特权时，他的眼神仿佛穿透了她的血管，给她注入了些什么。他们两个人显然都不知道那究竟是什么，但那让她非常不安。而且，该死的混蛋，他还敢取笑她的尴尬！即使坐在那里，她仍然可以感觉到他的玩味。不过因为她知道那背后没有任何真正的恶意，她就好心放了他一马。

她现在看着他，想知道这种奇怪的互动意味着什么、为什么会发生。她怀疑这与她今天早上看到的记忆有关；从那以后，他一直在为某事烦恼。奇怪的是，他的烦恼还伴随着一种她从未在他身上感受过的积极却陌生的感情。实际上，除了一点点温文尔雅、没什么恶意的戏弄，他从那以后从没对她说过任何难听话。她说自己现在很不安，绝对是一句轻描淡写。

除非她弄错了（很有可能，毕竟有关于他，她以前也错过），要么德拉科不再是那个坏男孩了，要么就是那天早上的记忆改变了他们之间的关系。她不确定究竟是什么，但这不会是件坏事。

最终，下午过去，他十分喜欢看到她被惹恼，而她又是如此容易被套路，所以他就嘟囔着一直发牢骚，直到赫敏同意了去给他带晚饭。她皱着眉头，对他眨眨眼，然后离开。她好像经常会向小破桶和韦鼠狼*那么眨眼，他没有费力气去否认自己很喜欢她这样看他。

他答应了她继续找，因此，自然而然，他立即扔掉了手里的日记，向后靠在椅子上，完全不打算这样做。他把僵硬微酸的腿伸到桌子上时，几本布满灰尘的日记本被摔到了地板上。长叹一口气后，他收起双腿，弯腰去拾回它们。

他清楚地记得掉下了三本，但是他只找到两本。最后，他在几英尺外看到了那本不见的日记，它正躺在赫敏刚才坐着的椅子下面。

他捡起它，正打算放回桌子上时，一行加了下划线的文字吸引了他的注意：“有些东西变了” 把日记拿近，他开始认真读起上面的文字。

那一段写的十分仓促，在他看来，写这一段时，黛利拉•詹姆斯用了很大的力气，羊皮纸上的字迹很深，字里行间透露着她的激动。开始读这段文字时，他皱起了眉头。

_我不知道自己怎么了。我不在乎他。我甚至不喜欢他。但是，如果这是真的，为什么他不在时，我会担心呢？为什么和他在一起时，我会感到更镇定，更快乐，更有安全感？为什么本该去找解药的我，会坐在这里写着关于他的事情？我曾经是那么讨厌他，讨厌他真的很轻松。而现在，有些事情不同了。**有些东西变了。**_

德拉科呆滞地眨眨眼。当然，她不会是在说和她连结的那个人（谁知道他该死的叫什么？）。他们讨厌彼此。他和赫敏读到的所有内容都一清二楚地告诉他们这一点。黛利拉一页又一页的地写着日记，没完没了地骂着......爱德华，对，就是这个名字！......和他的不可理喻。一个自大狂、一个混血，一个觉得自己说的、做的永远都不会错的混蛋，他记得她这么说他。德拉科说他看起来很像波特，赫敏则说除了是混血外，他看起来很像德拉科。

但无论他到底像谁，有一件事却不会错：爱德华·弗兰尼和黛利拉·詹姆斯之间没有半分爱。那她到底在瞎想什么呢？这个蠢女孩看起来根本不恨他。她好像在非常努力地说服自己，她不爱他，她也不会爱上他。是这样吗？这个连结已经强大到足以超越纯粹深刻的恨，可以让两个丝毫不同、完全不合适的人相爱了吗？

德拉科的血液似乎开始在血管中凝固。哦，不，不，不！他甚至不敢去想这一切错得多么、多么、多么不可救药。他开始疯狂地试图把这个新发现合理化，抓住任何一根能让这一切看起来不那么可怕的救命稻草。

不管黛利拉和爱德华之间发生了什么，都绝对不会发生在赫敏和他之间。再说了，那个女孩最终嫁给了一个马尔福，而不是一个傲慢的混血混蛋。无论连结让她多么困惑，她最终都纠正了它。德拉科只能坚持这一想法，这大概是唯一不让他此刻歇斯底里的原因。而且，他认为马尔福根本不会歇斯底里。

压制住心里的恐慌，德拉科成功地稳定了自己的情绪。不远处，图书馆的门被人推开。赫敏的存在静静地越过一排排书架愉快地向凹室驶来，他一直在努力地不把这个小空间视为“他们的”，但却以惨败告终。她的情绪侵占了他周身几分钟后，她才带着一大堆食物最终出现。

把几本日记移开，她把手里的食物放在桌子上，开心地说着她走去厨房时，在大厅那里偶遇了弗立维教授，他说她的魔咒期末考试得了112分。她回忆着自己花了好几个小时为一道简答题揪心，过了好一会儿，她才睁大眼睛向他投来关切的目光。

“你还好吗，德拉科？”她问，片刻的犹豫后，他点了点头。在那一秒钟里，他突然决定不告诉她这本日记，至少不是现在。考虑到五分钟前他还试图无视这本日记的内容，他觉得自己这个决定很奇怪，但他很想先把它读完，就算只是为了消除自己的怀疑。

赫敏没看见他把一本不厚的黑色本子丢进包里。

那之后。

德拉科也没看见她因为困惑而微微皱起的眉。

他们两人一起一言不发地吃晚饭，但，再一次，有些东西变了。


	18. 深夜与噩梦

德拉科坐在床上凝视着房间另一边的桌子，凶狠地皱着眉头。好吧，他看的不是桌子，而是放在上面的那本日记。他原本成功克制住了想要读它的冲动，但是现在，接下来三周的作业都已经做完放在了箱子里，所有能分散注意力的方法他都试了一个遍，那本日记此刻就像海妖的歌声一样诱人（德拉科这个比喻可不是随便用的，他有次假期去了爱琴海，亲耳听到了海妖的歌声。）

他知道现在很晚了，他和赫敏宵禁后才离开图书馆。宵禁好像是他迄今为止发现赫敏·格兰杰唯一不太尊敬的校规。回到宿舍后，他又花了几个小时尽他所能不去想那本日记，希望能在它勾走他的魂儿之前睡着。精心策划的所有回避措施让他坚持到了现在（他冷静地沉思着，这大概是他一生中最可悲的时刻），坐在床上，死亡般地注视着一件没有生命的东西。不幸的是，那本日记好像不太甘心只是被他这么注视着，它可能更想站起来和他的墨水瓶跳个狐步舞。

他不想去读那本日记，但他又不想不去读。如果他真的相信它与他现在的状况无关，为什么他会害怕读它？大脑里极致理性的那部分过去一直成功地让他不为了他的生活发疯，而现在，那部分理智正在试图为这个问题找到一个合理的答案，但迄今为止没有成功。德拉科皱着眉头。

几分钟后，他终于放弃了挣扎，十分精彩地骂着自己意志力薄弱，然后走到房间另一边拿起了桌上那本日记后又回到床上。

他花了一些时间才翻到想看的地方。随后，他就开始读起本子上的文字，告诉自己他是在找解药，内心的小人却翻着白眼说他是个撒谎的骗子。尽管他确实找到了更多有关解药的内容，但都和之前的所有发现一样没什么用。最终，他看到了自己真正在找的东西。字迹同样潦草仓促，她应该也是同样的激动。

_我开始怀疑我是不是真的像爱德华常说的那样疯狂。今天，我们在实验室工作时，我抬起头来看见他正凝视着我，我以珍惜的所有东西发誓，他那一刻的感情绝对不是恨，而且与憎恨恰恰相反。但在我眨眼之前，它就消失了，不过我知道那是真实存在的。这太荒谬了；除了嫉妒和仇恨，我从没给过他任何理由能让他对我有其他任何感觉。这说不通，更说不通的是我竟然希望他对我有其他感觉。我知道我瞒不了他多久，他发现之后我该怎么办呢？承认自己爱上了一个不可一世、满嘴正义、不可理喻的混蛋？承认自己爱上了一个流着麻瓜肮脏血液的人？如果他也承认了他爱我怎么办？如果我想要他承认怎么办？这样不行。不，我必须找到一种治疗方法，而且必须尽快找到......_

德拉科心情沉重地凝视着本子，他的怀疑是正确的。黛利拉·詹姆斯曾经的确讨厌爱德华·弗兰尼；她自己这么说了一百遍。德拉科也会恨他的，和黛利拉恨他的原因一模一样，他们只是恨赫敏这样的人。而他们的连结真的强大到可以摧毁黛利拉的这种恨吗？或者说，足够颠覆德拉科现在的这种血统信仰吗？当然不。她绝对只是被这种新的情感冲昏了头脑，这种诗意的亲密连结唤醒了她作为女人的浪漫，让她丧失了理智。像他这种冷静又务实的人，绝对不会被这种女性浪漫主义束缚，绝对可以避免这种疯狂。

数周以来的缺乏睡眠终于开始发酵，他叹了口气，将日记放在一边。都没来得及下床换下衬衫，他就已经睡着了。

* * *

对于此刻看着她的人来说，赫敏似乎是在睡觉前最后检查一次她的算术占卜论文，不过他们错得离谱。赫敏确实一直努力地想去检查论文，但她却无休止地想着这个世界上她最不想去想，也最不该想的人：**德拉科·马尔福**。

她确信他一直在隐瞒着什么。虽然那不是什么可怕的事，但是它的确让他不安、让他变得谨慎、让他开始担忧。有了烦心事却没有无休止的一直抱怨，这很不像他。她拿回晚餐后就注意到了他的变化，接下来他们在一起的几个小时里，这种变化一直存在。

她想知道15分钟内究竟能发生什么不得了的事情，竟然会让他觉得需要隐瞒她。她想知道对她友善了一整天的他为什么突然变得谨慎和担忧，她想知道自己为什么会介意他对她说谎。而且，她觉得，她对这样一直瞎想的自己很恼火，她怎么能在一个有作业的晚上坐在这里一直想着**德拉科·该死的·马尔福**。

她被自己恶心到了，叹了口气，放下手中的羊皮纸。她认输了，拿起羽毛笔看书的这种事对现在的她来说太难了，她不具备这样强大的心理素质。在空荡荡的宿舍里张望了一圈，发现这里没什么事能让她分分心，于是她边穿着粉色的睡袍和拖鞋，边不停地嘟嘟囔囔。从书架上拿起本书，她走向格兰芬多公共休息室，也许她可以在那里找到一点平静。

她在快要走进休息室时停下。已经很晚了，尽管不知道确切的时间，但她觉得休息室现在不该有人。但她看见了一个红发女孩坐在火炉旁的一张又大又软的扶手椅上。金妮·韦斯莱似乎正坐在那里写着一封无比冗长的信。虽然她很想独自一人，但能看到韦斯莱家的小女儿，赫敏其实挺开心的，金妮一直是赫敏唯一的女生密友。

赫敏走到壁炉附近时，金妮抬起头来，略带雀斑的漂亮脸庞上绽放出惊喜的神情。

“你现在出来做什么，赫敏？”金妮把信放在一边，挺直了身子。“现在已经凌晨两点了。”

“睡不着。”赫敏毫不客气地坐到朋友对面的椅子上。好吧，这也不算骗人。她高兴地想着，她只是故意忘记了说自己睡不着的原因而已。然而，对这样的事，金妮显然比她的哥哥们的要精明得多。她给了赫敏一记了然于心的眼神，一侧嘴角轻轻扬起。

“是谁呀？”她问。赫敏对她眨了眨眼，她真的被这个问题弄糊涂了。

“什么是谁？”

“那个男孩是谁？那个让你睡不着的男孩？”金妮解释道。赫敏觉得自己脸红了起来，她只希望房间的黑暗和火光的温暖能帮她打掩护。

“我不知道你在说什么，”赫敏坦率地回答，金妮咯咯笑着，是那种少女八卦男孩子时才有的咯咯的笑。

“别藏着了，亲爱的，说出来吧。你只有哈利和我的傻兄弟可以倾诉，你一定已经藏了很久了。告诉我关于他的一切。”金妮把腿盘起，放到椅子上，向前微微倾身。赫敏把这归咎于现在已经很晚了，要么就是她最近熬夜太多，她叹了口气。

“真的不是你想的那样。”她坚持自己的想法。而金妮邪恶地笑了。

“当然不是我想的那样，亲爱的。你这么纯真，怎么会跟我想的一样。”

赫敏睁大眼睛凝视着她，感到脸又红了。

“金妮！” 她责怪地说。然后，赫敏就无缘无故地开始给她讲这些天都发生了。除了德拉科的回记忆外，她把故事从头到尾给金妮讲了一遍。就如同几周前跟哈利和罗恩坦白时一样，她今天也感觉很好，但金妮给她的是一种完全不同的安慰，她相信金妮不会因为气愤做出草率的结论或毫无根据的判断。

赫敏的说到细节时，红头发女巫的八卦又玩笑的态度不见了，她说完后，金妮神色严肃，眼睛里写着忧虑。

“你说你感觉他在隐瞒什么。是什么不好的事？你该担心吗？”考虑到这一点，赫敏皱了皱眉。

“我不这么认为。这不可能是什么真正危险的事情，不会是那种和神秘人相关的事。他和他父亲不一样，我跟你说了，他不想追随神秘人。”她点点头，声音变得越来越肯定。“不会的，这一定是有关他自己的事，让他担心和不安的事。毕竟，无论它是什么，它都一定是在我离开的十分钟左右里发生的。”她皱了皱眉。“我希望一切都好。”

金妮没有回答，赫敏看向她，那个女孩正一脸好奇地凝视着她，打量着她。

“他很有魅力，不是吗？”金妮突然说。赫敏非常努力地让自己的表情保持不变。

“谁？德拉科？”她试图用平和的语气问着，甚至略带不屑，并将视线牢牢地锁在壁炉上，而不是看向金妮那双精明的眼睛。“是，我想应该是。我并没有真正考虑过这个。为什么这么说？”赫敏回头看她的时，金妮脸上露出了一个小小的、洞察了一切的微笑。

“不为什么，”她随口说，她奇怪、审视的眼神不见了，俯身向前坐着，八卦的热情又回来了。“那么，他是个什么样的人？”

“你什么意思？”

“好吧，你最近有很长时间和他一起。他就一直像混蛋一样吗？”

赫敏轻轻地笑着，“是。**但我还算喜欢他**。”

金妮笑了，“那挺好的，不过我真的必须睡了。明天早上有魁地奇训练，你知道的。”她从椅子上站起来，一边打着哈欠，一边拿起未完成的信，开始朝女生宿舍走去。

赫敏跟她说了晚安，但没和她一样起身走向寝室，仍然在脑海中蔓延的念头不会让她就这么轻易睡得着。

赫敏不知道她在那里坐了多久，凝视着大火，任凭自己的思绪随意乱飞。她几乎没有注意到从什么时候开始，漆黑的困倦开始蔓延到脑海的边缘，眼睑变得十分沉重，她太累了，无法抵抗闭上眼睛的诱惑。她坐在扶手椅上，在火光中闪烁睡着了。

* * *

德拉科的梦没有任何颜色。他不知道为什么。

在赫敏的梦开始侵袭他沉睡的思想之前，他从未怀疑过这种特殊现象。是绿草和晴朗蔚蓝的天空最先让他意识到他最近做的梦可能会偶尔不是他自己的。虽然他暗中羡慕她沉睡时心灵会在那么明亮生动的世界，但他并不觉得自己灰暗的梦是如此的不寻常。他认为他们的梦就像他们的生活。一个人生活在色彩中，另一个人生活在阴影中，这是事实。

因此，当他站在霍格沃茨的众多走廊之一，发现灰色的蜡烛闪烁着晦暗的光，看到自己的手是黯淡的灰色时，并不是他周围世界的颜色单一让他恐惧，而是远处奇怪的抽泣声。那女孩的声音里满是——痛苦？悲伤？恐惧？——就像是一双残忍的手一样紧紧攥着他的心脏，带着不祥的预感，他开始向那个声音走去。

奇怪的是，虽然女孩痛苦的哭号在走廊的石墙上无休止地回荡着，但他并没有因此停下脚步。实际上，尽管他能感觉到自己的脚跟摩擦在坚硬的地板上，但除了远处女孩的哭泣声和他快速的心跳声外，他几乎听不到任何声音。他不喜欢这一切，不喜欢这种几乎丧失听觉的恐慌感，也不喜欢每走近哭泣的女孩一步就每增加一点的保护欲。

不安的沉默步伐走过大厅时，他注意到墙上的画都十分扭曲黑暗，像是噩梦一样，到处都是残缺不全的面孔和用余光才能清楚看到的影子。他感觉每座雕像都在猛烈地向他移动，但当他看向它们时，它们只是咄咄逼人的冲着他，完全静止着。他急忙想要逃离走廊的恐怖幻境，步伐略有加快，但是一想到哭泣的女孩周围会有更可怕的东西在等着他，他又放慢了脚步，比起走廊上满是鬼脸的画像，他更害怕那个女孩的哭泣。

到一个开着门的教室时，抽泣声似乎越来越清晰，越来越痛彻心扉。尽管他的脚和心脏都像是灌了铅一样的不情愿，他还是走进了房间。房间里，灰色的光倾泻而下，他深吸了一口气，却几乎听不到任何喘息声。

发现这个房间是魔药课教室时，他愣住了片刻，自己竟然在不知不觉间来到了很多层楼下。他花了一点时间才找到哭泣声的源头，而这是他现在所能听到的一切。在房间另一边的一张桌子旁，一个女孩正颤抖着缩成一团。他和赫敏就是在那张桌子上作出了那份让世界天翻地覆的魔药。

他开始朝她走去，同时留意着究竟是什么怪物让她坠入无边的绝望。但他突然停下了脚步。她的头埋在屈起的膝盖上，手臂紧紧地抱着双腿，他看不见她的脸，但即使她的发色从往昔的棕色变成了深灰色，他也能认出来那头浓密的头发。尽管他很早就听不到自己的心跳声了，但他知道自己的心脏停在了胸口。

他向前跑去，前所未有的巨大恐惧涌上他的腹部，他跌到在她身旁。她颤抖不止的身体里发出的抽泣声似乎可以与他父亲最强大的钻心咒媲美，那是一种折磨，他实在太过害怕，害怕到忘记了自己不该在乎她。

“赫敏，怎么了？”他问道，他知道自己听起来很害怕，因为，该死的，他的确被吓坏了，深入骨髓的那种。**他想保护她**，减轻她的痛苦。将造成她如此痛苦的任何东西或任何人粉碎成灰。他现在过于担忧，都忘记了告诉自己不该有这样的想法。

“赫敏，告诉我到底怎么了。”他重复道，他知道自己听起来像是在恳求，但他他妈的一点也不在乎。但她除了继续抽泣外，依旧没有回答他，他毫不犹豫地伸出手环住她的肩膀。最后，她抬头看向他时，终于停下了哭泣。

他从她身边摔到地上，一种新的恐怖开始紧紧攥住他的心。尽管那张被泪水浸湿的灰白色的脸仍是赫敏的，但她的那双眼睛却完全属于另一个人，一个已经死了将近七年的人，她的眼睛一直像鬼魂一样纠缠着他。不可能，**不可能**。赫敏饱受悲伤折磨的灰色的脸上 ，那双宝石般眼睛却是一片蔚蓝、鲜活无比。在他梦境灰蒙蒙的暮色中，它们比他潜意识召唤出的所有烟灰色的恶魔更加折磨人、更加恐怖。

他从有那双难以忍受的蓝眼睛的、灰暗的赫敏身边爬开，他没有力气起身跑开，但他却听不到自己任何动作的声音。实际上，哭声停止后，现在世界里根本没有任何声音。赫敏沉默地向他伸出了一只手，被他父亲杀死的麻瓜女巫的美丽眼睛就和许多年前一模一样。

“德拉科。”她的声音很小，但在一片寂静中却宛如雷声般轰鸣。“德拉科，求你救救我。”她声音中的可怜和恐惧让他心如刀割，他用上自己所有的意志力才能开口回答她。

“是什么让你这么害怕？”他感觉到自己的嘴唇动了，喉咙里声带也在微微颤动，但他什么声音也没听到。不过她看起似乎明白了他在说什么，他看见她颤抖的手指向了自己身后。

他转过身，准备好了把那个东西大卸八块，但看清楚是谁后，他感到自己整个世界跌落了，**他对面的人是......他自己**。

全身颤抖，大口喘着气，德拉科突然醒来。

格兰芬多塔楼高处，赫敏也从梦中惊醒。


	19. 噩梦惊醒

醒来很长一段时间，德拉科只是躺在那里，凝视着黑暗，平复着自己的心跳。他没去拿魔杖也没去打开床头柜上的灯，他害怕自己还在梦里，害怕开灯时会看到一片灰色的寝室和那双一直纠缠着他的眼睛。

他那段时间做过很多噩梦。有时是被迫重温恐怖的现实生活，有时他的潜意识也会创造出更折磨人的景象。但从来没有一个噩梦，能让他如此受惊、不知所措。他知道他今晚再也睡不着了。而且，他现在甚至觉得自己**再也**不会睡着了。

把毯子推开，他起身坐在床边，用尽了所有勇气才伸手拿起魔杖念出“荧光闪烁”。渺小的光芒下，他看到了自己床上绿色绸缎的被单和远处桌子上五颜六色的课本。他轻呼了口气，这才惊讶地发现自己竟然一直在屏着呼吸。

这不是他梦里那个阴暗的世界。没有黑暗，没有一双双瞪着他的指责的眼睛。没有石墙上回荡着哭泣声的房间。但不知为什么，他总是觉得这一切不尽真实，巨大的恐惧让他瘫痪，他害怕自己会随时再次走进梦境的阴影之中。不能继续呆在这里，一分钟都不行。他穿上深色牛仔裤和一件黑色毛衣，披了件斗篷，然后走出寝室。

德拉科有多擅长鹤立鸡群，就有多擅长消失在所有人的视线中。除了差点撞上费尔奇，对于他来说，在深夜走出城堡大门的难度只比在大白天高了一点点。他要去（内心的声音不屑地说这很好猜）黑湖。

一阵凉风吹过水面，把他的头发轻轻吹起。天气冷得恰到好处，他不讨厌、甚至还有点享受这样略微让人不适的寒意，它让他收了收沉浸在噩梦中的心。他本来是打算好好思考一下这个梦的含义的，他真的想，但他需要先冷静一下。只要一会儿就好，没有宝石蓝的眼睛纠缠他，没有噩梦折磨他，没有愚蠢、有同情心的泥巴种女孩们困扰他，只要一会就好。

上天也确实恩赐了他几分钟。

* * *

突然醒来后，赫敏呆坐在扶手椅上，对着壁炉拼命眨着眼睛，心脏在胸腔中痛苦地跳动。尽管炉火十分温暖，她还是感到十分寒冷。

那个梦......一想到那个梦就让她害怕无比。这并不是她第一次做德拉科的梦，但除了朦胧的感觉和模糊的画面之外，他的梦从未给她留下深刻的影响。但这一次，她一清二楚地记住了梦境的所有可怕细节，就像睡觉前看了一场惊悚电影一样印象深刻。

陷入德拉科的回忆时，她实际上不算是个参与者。哈利曾跟她说过在冥想盆里是什么感觉。她觉得两者实际很像，只有梦中也还存在的那份连结算是唯一的区别，所以她能知道他对噩梦的所有情感反应。但她现在已经回到现实世界，她更关心噩梦让自己有了什么感觉。

那个梦带给了她很多种恐惧。在梦中，德拉科看到的自己是如此恐惧、无助、需要被保护。她不喜欢这样看待自己，不想让德拉科看到那份她过于骄傲而不愿意承认的软弱。这让她在椅子上十分不安，于是她站起来，开始在公共休息室里不停地走来走去。

那么梦中的德拉科呢？他为什么想要保护她？她的痛苦似乎能给他造成痛苦？他最终发现自己是那个恶魔，他的潜意识想通过这个告诉他，或者告诉他们什么？她知道没找到答案之前，她不会睡得着了，而且，就算找到答案她也未必能再次入睡。

她漫无目的地走着，停在了圆形房间的一扇窗户旁。双眼盯着窗外的风景，却什么也没看进眼里，赫敏迷失在自己混沌的思绪中。月亮完好无缺，轻柔的光芒给霍格沃兹的大地戴上了朦胧的银色面纱。赫敏苦苦思索着，“这看起来像是黑白电影”。尽管她最近缺乏睡眠，这几周的经历又让她无比沮丧，但她还是察觉出了梦境的讽刺意味。

她正思考着命运的这种奇怪幽默时，黑湖旁一个孤独的人影映入她的视线。那人披着黑色斗篷，他飘逸的头发颜色仿若星尘，身形朦胧却十分优雅。好吧，正想着魔鬼，魔鬼就到了。

德拉科正凝视着湖面，她盯着他看了几秒，然后她决定现在十分合适谈谈这个噩梦，也许会很尴尬，但是这是迟早要做的事。反正两个人现在都醒着，不是吗？她潜入卧室，穿上旧牛仔裤和运动鞋，用斗篷裹住身子，溜出格兰芬多公共休息室，向楼下走去。

* * *

她踏上地面的那一刻，德拉科就知道了，尽管他既听不到巨门的吱吱声，也听不到她的脚步声，但她的决心和其中弥漫的困惑和忧虑一起在他周围的空气中浮动着。她现在是他最不想见的人，但他还是没忍住转身看她。

她停在通往城堡台阶的山坡上看着他，眼神严肃又深沉。她的眼睛和死去的女巫的眼睛一点也不像，但又好像和它们一模一样。他们拥有同样沉静的力量，同样勇敢的顽强，以及此刻同样的恳切。他们让他着谜，也折磨着他原本就脆弱的神经。他想移开目光，却发现自己做不到。

他一动不动地凝视了她很久。她也回望着他，但显然她比他更强大、更有决心。因为她接下来做了他一件他无论如何也做不到的事。她开始走向他。

离他只剩几英尺时，赫敏停下了脚步，凝视着他庄重的表情和皱着的眉头。即使他能想到该说些什么，他似乎也丧失了任何张口的能力。而且，他没有必要问她来这儿做什么。她的眼睛现在疲倦又困惑，和他自己的一模一样。她也看到了那个噩梦。

“我们需要谈谈。”她平静地说道，他的头发被风吹进眼里，而同样的风却温柔地把她睡觉拱乱的头发一点点从脸上吹开。她的话似乎打破了一直束缚着他的咒语，他突然发现自己能够将目光从她身上移开了。于是他转身离开。

“不，我们不需要。”他回答说，语气十分肯定和不容置疑。但她却好像没有听见一样。

“不，我们需要。”他听见她的脚步声越来越近，她的决心和关切一点点增强，一起飘来的还有她洗发水的甜美清香。

“**不，我们不需要**。”他转过头，低头看着她。她瞪着他，愤怒开始上升，掩盖了另一种更加令人不安的感觉。

“一直跟我打岔并没有什么用。”

该死的怎么没用了，他给她一个冷笑，“有用。”

他开始走开时，她皱着眉头倔强地跟着他。

“我想知道，为什么你发现那是我的时候那么害怕。” 

德拉科突然停下脚步，他起先感到不安，接踵而至的是一阵恐慌。他刚要张开嘴否认这一指控，但她对他皱了皱眉，举起了手。 

“别对我撒谎，德拉科·马尔福。我不仅能感觉到你在撒谎，而且我还十分清楚我自己在问你什么。告诉我你为什么这么害怕。”

他将目光固定在赫敏右肩上方几英寸处的一点上，咬着牙齿开口，声音沙哑。

“我以为你有危险。我在担心你。” 尽管他认为这个答案就已经超出了她的所有期望，但她看起并不满意。

“为什么？” 她平静地问，他甩着双手，转身不再看她。

“我该死的也不知道为什么！我害怕又怎么了，这他妈的好像不关你什么事吧？”他感到她变得愤怒，转过身再次面对她。如果他不转身，他怕她在背后给他施恶咒，他连阻挡的机会都没有。她红扑扑的脸上满是愤怒，月光下，她的眼睛闪烁炽热。

“你没有权利这么跟我说话，马尔福。又不是我让你做那个梦的。别冲我发火。该死的，又不是只有你一个人做了它。你不能再继续这么对我！我不允许！”她大吼大叫着，他很生气，但却也突然松下了一直紧绷的神经。至少终于有他能理解的东西了，至少这是正常的、能懂的、熟悉的。他瞪了她一眼，缓和了内心涌动的愤怒。

“我这又成马尔福了，是吗？嗯？我也有话要说，格兰杰，我也不想和你一起做梦，而且，我他妈的乐意怎么对你就怎么对你。”突然间，一股十分危险的愤怒开始在他心里翻滚，他此刻很想伤害他，就像她伤害他一样，他本不该在乎的，都是因为她。“还有，我不接受泥巴种的命令。” 她僵住了，睁大了受伤的眼睛盯着他。她的疼痛像有锯齿的玻璃碎片一样散落在他身上。他的决心动摇了，他正想收回这句话时，痛苦被滔天的愤怒取代。

“我们经历了这么多，你还敢这么叫我！”她嘶声喊道。“你怎么还能这么想？”

“我必须这么想！”他也对她大喊，他太过后悔、太过愤怒、太过混乱，没有办法思考他自己正在说什么。

“为什么？”她的声音柔和而恳切。他望着她的眼睛，那里满是悲伤、背叛、黑暗，他发现她真的很想知道他为什么还相信这些，甚至，她拼命地想让他不再相信这些。

“如果我不这样想，我就再没有任何理由可以讨厌你了。”这是他说过的最诚实的话。说出它很痛苦，更痛苦是，这是事实。

“那你？仍然恨我？”她仍在用那种平静、恳切的声音，他意识到他无力阻止自己回答她。

“我想让自己恨你。”他回答。这不是撒谎。梅林，他的确想。这样一切会容易得多。

“那不是我问的。”她的眼睛里满是期待，她的心中涌起一阵他不能理解的渴望。他不知道如何回答她，才能不抽出维系着他整个世界的最后一块积木，他不想他的一切山崩地裂。

“那是我现在能给你的唯一答案。”他希望她能接受它，然后不再继续质疑他。幸运的是，她没再问下去，但她选择的下一个话题也并没好到哪里去。

“在梦中，你是我最害怕的人。我应该害怕你吗？”这个问题背后没有欺骗和心机，他在她眼中看到的信任让他痛苦，因为他也不知道这个问题的答案。

“我不知道。”他诚实地回答。

“你会故意伤害我吗？”她问道，他试图看懂她那张平淡的脸。他知道目前为止他的回答都是非常诚实的，而且奇怪的是，他也感到自己不得不告诉她真相，因此他在回答这个问题之前，很认真地思考了自己的答案。

“**再也不会了**。”他平静地告诉她。她看了他片刻，然后点了点头。

“好。”她再次开口， “这就是我想知道的全部。”她向后退了一步（他在想他们什么时候开始离得那么近的？），在转向城堡之前，最后看了他一眼。他看着她离开，突然觉得自己松了一口气。

她在离他几米远处停下，转身看向他。月光穿过树叶的缝隙洒在她十分平凡的脸上，她给了他一个试探性的浅笑，突然间，她的脸变得无比漂亮。

“晚安，德拉科。”她轻声说。

“晚安，”他开口回答时，她已经转回了原来的方向。他完成句子时，她已经远远走出了人耳听力的范围，只有寂静的月亮和银色的湖水听到他低声说：“……赫敏。”


	20. 终获解药

第二天，他对她笑了。不止一次。她没有问他为什么，她担心如果她问了，他就再也不对她笑了，她不想这样。她喜欢他笑。

为什么，你可能想问？好吧，很简单。因为，他开始笑时，他变得不那么完美了。当然不是因为牙齿，他的牙齿洁白整齐，大概是人能拥有的最美的那种牙齿了。而是因为他的笑容揭开了他的那张端庄、一丝不苟的面具：嘴唇微微弯曲，一侧唇角倾斜，满满的少年气，十分讨人喜欢，一点都不像马尔福。她非常确定，如果他知道自己笑起来是这个样子，他就再也不会笑了（他本来笑得就不多）。就她自己而言，赫敏认为这也许是她见过最美的笑容。

他在只有他们两个人的时候才会笑。无论是走廊、吃饭还是上课；在那些地方，他对她和其他所有人都是一脸冷漠。但是，当只剩他们两个人——图书馆、级长会议、深夜巡逻——他的笑就像曾经的冷笑一样自然而然地出现在唇畔。他勾起嘴角对她笑时，她不仅仅很开心，她甚至觉得自己十分荣幸。

德拉科没有问为什么他对她笑时她会很开心，就像她没去问他为什么突然开始对她笑。她对此很感激，她对这个小世界持续的稳定和正常很感激，它有点奇怪，它与世隔绝，他们两人是它仅有的公民。但她在那里很舒服，岁月每天恩赐她住在那里的几个小时里，她很快乐。

伏地魔的威胁与日俱增，史诗般悲惨的决战越来越近，那里成为了她唯一能找到宁静的地方。她当然没有对这一事实的讽刺意味视而不见——德拉科·马尔福，一个从相识以来给她的只有残忍和蔑视的人，他的陪伴竟然成了她的避难所，她竟然觉得两人的那份亲切令人十分安慰，知道他会一直在她身边竟然让她觉得心安。

假期前的那个周日，她走去图书馆时，就在想着这些。

赫敏决定暂停他们的搜寻工作，先把黛利拉的日记放到一边，集中精力为了即将到来的期末考试复习，所以那天她不是打算和德拉科开始又一天的“解药搜寻”，她是要和他一起复习古如尼文。她的软磨硬泡之下，他终于接受了她所谓“斯莱特林渴求卓越”的说辞。他们说好，她帮他复习如尼文，他陪她一起练习制作一些复杂的情绪魔药，那是他们这学期魔药课的主要内容。她的如尼文要比他好出一大截，但他的魔药并不比她优秀多少，他觉得这是笔划算的买卖。她**知道**是她算计了他，他才接受她的帮助。这是互惠互利。

她比约定时间早到了几分钟，这是她在过去几个月养成的习惯。德拉科**总**是很准时（对他来说这是教养问题），她当然不允许自己就这么被超过，毕竟守时是件很简单的事。虽然他很重视时间，但却从没早到过（好像是在对赫敏说：“没有必要的话，我绝对不会浪费任何一秒钟我宝贵的时间”），所以走到他们常坐的那张桌子时，她并不惊讶那里没人。她坐下来，把书从包里一本本拿出。

她坐了不到几分钟，就听到了他们还没看的那些日记本的召唤。赫敏不安地扭着身子，偷偷瞥了一眼那些日记本。虽然是她坚持这周要专心复习，但现在她却忍不住想起解药来——一定有解药——而且一定是那几本奇妙的日记中，只是在等待着被发现而已。

德拉科不是还没来吗？反正她也不太可能在他来之前的五分钟里看多少。她就看一点点，就当是为了满足一下自己的好奇心。应该没什么事吧？她真的找到了又怎样？如果德拉科知道是她先找到解药，他脸上的表情一定很精彩，为这个牺牲一点点宝贵的学习时间，不是挺值得的吗？

她拿起最上的一本日记开始读。

* * *

德拉科不耐烦地看着挂在门附近墙上的大时钟，距离去见赫敏还有二十分钟。他绝对不会提前到。那看起来会像是他特别想见她，他不允许这样。但他不知道哪个选择更糟：早早出现让她觉得他想见她，还是坐在这里试图说服自己他没那么想见她。

他站起来，轻吼出声（冲着他脑子里原本该保持冷静、不为所动、毫无感情的德拉科•马尔福形象的那部分，不过那部分脑子好像最近可悲的没什么用）。他漫不经心地在房间大步走着，拼命找着能让他不这么烦躁不安的东西（他才不急着见她，**他才不**）。不幸的是，他的目光转向了床头柜那个看似无害的抽屉（这些天一直是这样），那里放着他从图书馆偷偷带回来的那本日记。

他内心骂骂咧咧。整整两天，他差一点就成功了，他一直忍着不去想那本日记上可怕的故事，却在此刻功亏一篑。黛利拉·詹姆斯用了一整本日记记录她与爱德华·弗兰尼的恋情，那个与她连结在一起的人，那个曾经是他的死敌和对手的人。德拉科不能否认，尽管黛利拉一直在抗拒，爱还是在她心里深深扎了根。因为他们的连结，黛利拉的这份新感情并没有瞒住爱德华很久，而他不仅没有拒绝，还给了黛利拉同样的回应。深夜的相会，私密的热吻，欢乐的时光，伤感的时分，失望的插曲：所有这些都被小心翼翼地记录在了这本已经泛黄的日记上，而它现在就放在德拉科床头柜的抽屉里。

德拉科不想知道黛利拉·詹姆斯的这些故事。除非他能用这些来要挟他们，他真的不想知道**任何人**的风流韵事。但他不知道、也拒绝去想自己为什么发疯地想要接着读这本日记。他想知道每一个细节，他想知道这些细微的小改变是如何累积成了爱，他想知道他们究竟是如何克服了一生的憎恨和偏见。他害怕他一想起它，他就会想起他其实一直都清楚自己想知道这一切的原因，这也是为什么他要逼着自己尽可能不去想这本日记。

他收起这本日记的那天，看到了一段让他特别心惊的文字。一个他从未听过的柔软女声反复在他脑海中轻轻念着它们。

_我在巴黎不过只住了一晚，就已经在想念爱德华了，就像想念冬日里温暖的阳光。他什么时候成为了我的避难所？他的触碰何时变得像水和空气一样必不可少？为什么和他分开时，我觉得我自己也不完整了？也许我之前从不完整。也许我根本不知道自己之前一直只带着半份灵魂在游荡。我不敢确定，他究竟是在我不注意的时候趁机溜进我的心房，还是他就一直住在那里，只是我没有看到。_

他现在盯着藏有日记本那个抽屉，他想知道这一切是否真的可能发生，人会不会真的在某天突然意识到没有另一个人就不能活下去。他当然希望不会。 如果有什么事情将会改变他、改变他的整个世界，他想知道它会在何时到来。他希望在为时已晚、躲闪不及之前知道它的存在。

这，他的潜意识不安分地窃窃私语，**才是你一直读这本日记的原因**。他对这个想法摇了摇头，觉得它十分可笑。但他已经在向床头柜走去。

**DRACO！**

他停了下来。那是赫敏的声音，清晰到就像她和他之间不过只有三英尺。他震惊地站在那里，感觉到了那份迫切紧急的需要，他恍然大悟。

赫敏需要他。

不到两秒钟，他就已经走到了门外，一切电光火石，他都没来得及想自己为什么要出去。

* * *

他在半路上就碰到了她。她正奔向楼下的斯莱特林公共休息室，卷发翻飞，脸色潮红，眼睛闪闪发光，喜悦像冲击波一样在她之前早早到来。 

她在他面前猛地刹车，有那么一瞬间，他害怕她会扑到他怀里。值得庆祝的是，她想到了更好的主意。站稳之后，她因为纯粹的喜悦轻声尖叫，将一本棕色皮面日记本推入他的手中，本面有些许魔药的污渍。她的手指向翻开的那页。

左侧页面写着一种复杂魔药的制作说明和所需原材料，而右侧只有一个句子：

**成功了！**

德拉科抬头看着赫敏，他的震惊和呆愣让他对赫敏的狂喜变得迟钝。她双手紧握在一起，开心地笑着，肯定地点着头。

“我**说过**我们会找到它的！”她喊道。如果不是还没从震惊中恢复过来，他肯定会没好气地说她就算在这种时候，还是不能收收她烦人的‘万事通’的性子。然而尽管如此，他也在努力抑制自己的喜悦。他只是给了她一个大大的、胜利的微笑，他十分佩服自己的克制。

“我都要开始觉得根本没有解药了，”他承认道，不知道自己为什么要承认。她向他微笑。

“我也是。”她也承认。他们互相凝视了片刻，微笑着，享受着胜利的喜悦。德拉科突然意识到他正在光天化日之下该死的走廊里冲着**赫敏·格兰杰**笑得像个白痴一样。他迅速收回了笑容，而与此同时，他看到赫敏的笑容也消失了。不，他一点也不难过。

“你全看完了？”他问她，小心翼翼地不让语气里有这类问题贯有的生硬和无礼，他也不确定自己为什么这么做。

“还没有。”她尴尬地承认，“我有点儿激动。”他瞥了她一眼，没意识到自己同时对她笑了，直到他感到了她那份微妙的快乐，那是在他对她笑时才有的那种愉悦。

“有点儿？嗯，只是有点儿，”他面无表情地说。她的眉毛尽其所能地对他扬起。他无视了它，把注意力转移到了日记本上。

“有些材料可不好找。”他看着本子喃喃道。“可能要写信问家里要。”赫敏走近，视线越过他的肩膀，一如既往地小心翼翼不让自己碰到他。她的温度从厚实的羊毛毛衣里传出，透过他的羊绒衫，暖洋洋地吹在他的皮肤上。

“也许不用。”她回答，“除了最后那三个，我们应该都能凑齐。斯内普的私藏里应该有最后那三个。至少他曾经有过。”德拉科难以置信地看着她，她困惑地回看，然后才突然意识到自己说了什么。她喘着粗气，用手捂住嘴，好像这样就能收回刚才的话。

“你偷去过斯内普的储藏室是不是？”她的脸红让他知道了答案。他忍不住溢出坏笑。“挺有能耐，格兰杰。佩服。”她纠结了一会儿是该生气还是该高兴，最后别别扭扭的骄傲起来。

“显然我会再去一次了，”她把连结已经告诉两人的答案又说了一遍。“我去拿最后那三种材料的时候，你找到其他材料先开始做这个魔药？我们在四楼南走廊那间废教室汇合。”

“好，”不知道为什么，一想到古板拘谨的赫敏·格兰杰暗自骄傲她曾带着不为人知的目的，闯进讨人厌的教授的办公室偷珍稀魔药原料，他就十分地想笑。她笑着转身走向楼梯。但他发现那个楼梯并不通往斯内普的办公室。

“呃，赫敏？” 她转过身，等着他的问题。

“我想你该知道斯内普的办公室在另一个方向？”她如斯莱特林般狡黠地笑了，他十分惊讶。

“我要先去格兰芬多公共休息室问哈利借个东西。”没有任何进一步的解释，她把一缕看卷发从肩膀上拨开后转身开始爬楼梯。她的喜悦和洗发水的清香一起徘徊在身后的空气中，清新、恬淡。

在她离开视线很久后，德拉科抬头看向楼梯。而后他转身走向斯莱特林公共休息室。找到魔药材料、切断连结、结束两个月以来疯狂的人生，对，没错。

走到一半时，他注意到了自己胸口的奇怪的紧绷感，而剩下的那一半路程里，他一直在说服自己那种感觉不是遗憾。

* * *

赫敏一直穿着哈利的斗篷，在走到和德拉科约定好的旧教室门口她才脱下来。她当然不想被人发现拿着珍稀的魔药材料在城堡乱逛，那样不用多久，斯内普就会发现她手里的魔药正好和他私藏里不见了的一模一样。把闪闪发光的斗篷卷成一团塞进包里，又检查了一遍活点地图是不是被折得好好的藏在看不见的地方，赫敏才推开门走进教室。

德拉科站在房间正中的一张桌子前，他的身体完全挡住桌子，赫敏看不见上面都放着什么，他的手谨慎地放在长袍口袋附近，她猜想那里大概放着他的魔杖。看见是她，他的紧张和警惕马上消失，他肉眼可见地放松了，他的心里涌起亲切感和奇怪的愉悦。他的快乐就像春天甜美的风一样，让赫敏觉得既凉爽又舒缓。

“都找到了吗？”他的听起来像是问候。她给了他一个表情：我是谁，怎么会找不到。他向她扬起唇角，她将战利品小心地放在桌上，旁边是摆得整整齐齐的其他原料。

“总有一天我会让你说出你的这些小把戏，格兰杰，”德拉科只是存粹在好奇，她竟然真的很想告诉他真相。

“我的嘴很严实，”她逃避地说。

“我肯定我能撬开它，”德拉科像是在玩笑。她拿起那本打开的日记，开始制作药水之前又检查了一遍所有原料。她笑了，但没看向他。

“哦？” 她漫不经心地说。“你打算怎么撬开？”

“我自有办法。”他的声音变得沙哑。她翻了个白眼，抬头看向他。他正靠在她旁边的桌子上，比她想象中要离她近得多。他的心情轻松快活，眼睛闪闪发光，还带着些许玩味，像是冬日阳光下银色的冰块。她笑了。她忍不住了。

然而在那之后，无伤大雅的玩笑话突然变得不那么好玩了。她突然想知道德拉科的“办法”究竟是什么。她还想知道为什么他眼中玩笑的神情突然消失不见，而是开始闪烁着一些她从未见过的东西。陌生的情绪像是门钥匙般拉扯着她的心，她一点都不喜欢这种感觉。

赫敏只是眨了眨眼，德拉科眼中奇怪的东西就不见了，好像从未存在过一样。奇怪的拉扯感也同时消失，尽管她对那种感觉一无所知，但她猜想德拉科清楚地明白那是什么，而且他一点也不喜欢它。他的眉头皱了皱，从桌子边上离开，在两人之间留出距离，心情十分混乱。

“我们开始吧，越早结束越好，”他突然变得不耐烦起来。赫敏无话可说，只能一边开始，一边假装自己毫不介意。

接下来的三个小时里，赫敏和德拉科十分安静。魔药很复杂，需要大量的准备工作和极其精细的测量。除了必要的交流外他们很少说话，少得可怜的言语里还充斥着僵硬的过分礼貌。

长久的沉默给了赫敏更多时间去思考她本不该关心的事情。德拉科刚才说的尽早结束一切让她突然醒悟。她一直在全力寻找治疗方法，然后又太过高兴自己终于找到了它，以至于她还从未停下来考虑过：这场奇怪的劫难真的要**结束**了。

连结一旦切断，他们之间的友谊，或者说两人之间不知不觉形成的这种她无法定义的关系，应该不可能（事实上，根本不会）被继续保持。她在脑海中看到，她已经无比珍视的关系就像精致脆弱的彩色玻璃一样被粉碎，她几乎可以看到脚周围的地板上散落着玻璃碎片，五彩斑斓而悲惨壮烈。

她想知道，一旦她不再能感知到他的感情，她会不会发现他的面容一片空白、捉摸不透。她想知道，那是不是她最后一次看到那样单侧嘴角轻轻扬起的笑容。她想知道，她是否还会再听到他喊她的名字。她想知道，她将来会不会想念就站在自己面前的人。

“好，应该准备好了。”他的声音打断了她，她抬头看他，看着那张对现在的她来说熟悉的脸庞和那双阴郁、困惑的眼睛。

“这就好了？”她忍不住问出口，匆忙掩盖声音里的失望。

“是的，我刚刚加了黑玫瑰，最后一步了，”他肯定地说。除了她的，赫敏还感受到了另一份悲伤正向她的心脏席卷而来，她觉得那一定只是自己的想象。

“好。你带杯子了吗？”她干脆地开口，尽量让自己听起来毫无情绪。他点点头，看向放在桌角的两个银色杯子。赫敏在两个杯子里盛出正确剂量的魔药后将其中一个递给德拉科。这个平凡的动作在这一刻似乎变得意义重大、十分残酷。

拿起自己那杯后，她便转向德拉科，德拉科也正看着她，他看起来很像是在遗憾，他的思绪十分混乱。她浅笑，而他没有回应。他只是伸出手，将自己的杯子轻轻撞向她的。

“干杯，格兰杰。”他静静地说，和两个月前喝下帕尔蒂斯共感魔药时的祝词一模一样。然而时移世易，物是人非，一切不如往日清晰。他注意到了她眼中漫出的泪水，但他不会去追问那是为了什么。

他们喝下了解药。那份魔药（酸酸甜甜）滑落到喉咙时，赫敏的嘴唇拧起。它终于到达她的胃中，她在等着那种温暖慢慢扩散的感觉，就和很久之前她感受到德拉科情感那时一样。但，它只是……停了。前一秒，她还能清楚地感觉到他紧张和期待，下一刻，她突然丧失了所有感知。

他们不确定地看着对方。似乎……不知所措，不知何故。她曾认为连结被切断时会如同骨折，或者如同被人夺去身体的血肉。但其实连结离开地无声无息，仿佛从未存在过一样。那原本是她生命中如此重要的一部分，却被如此轻而易举、毫无痛苦的夺走。她不知道为什么自己会无比难过。

“好吧，”她终于开口，“我想我们该收拾东西了。”

“我想是的。”他平静地回答，她用自己所有的每一盎司意志力说服自己，没关系，即使自己读不出他冰冷的眼神中的任何感情，也没关系。

他们开始收拾那些魔药材料，把还能用的包好，不能用的扔掉。德拉科拿起那本日记的时候，赫敏正在给坩埚施清理咒。他看了看写着魔药材料清单的那页，然后翻到下一页接着读。

赫敏清洗完坩埚，抬头想问德拉科为什么拿起日记，却发现他皱着眉头盯着本子，表情十分奇怪。

“怎么了，德拉科？”她问。两人目光相遇时，他的眼神和过去一样难以捉摸。

“我们可能遇到麻烦了。”


	21. 无力

德拉科看到了喝下解药时她眼角的泪水，但他什么也没说，他想不出能用什么话缓解她的痛苦。他都不知道如何安慰自己，更何况别人呢。

德拉科·马尔福不是一个半途而废的人。尚且短暂的一生里，他看过极致奢华，尝过刻骨苦痛。他恨得全心全意，几乎不信这世上会有所谓忠诚。不过，一旦他决定了要做一件事，他就会坚定如石，绝不动摇。他现在无比希望自己能感受到些别的什么，什么都行，不然他的心就要粉碎在痛苦和遗憾中了。那个不可理喻、不讲道理、普普通通的赫敏·格兰杰就快要做到他父亲都没能力做到的事了。

他曾以为那份解药会是他的救赎，而今时今日事实不争。他看向她的脸，拼尽全力想要记住这一刻。未来他一定会经历大大小小的苦难和绝望，在那些时刻，他想要记起曾有一个女孩，一个比他毕生所能都要纯洁的女孩，曾经因为失去他而流下眼泪。也许终有一天，他再也无法独自对抗整个世界，他想要记住，曾经有几个月，他不必独自面对。

他看着她眼睛里晶莹的泪水，她的悲伤向他倾泻而来。他摒弃所有借口，不再抑制自己的悲伤。他不知道她能不能感觉到，因为突然之间......一切停了。她不见了。她就站在她面前，他伸伸手就可以触碰到她，但她不见了。他甚至有点感激她不再能感觉到他的感情，因为他在想念她。

她的目光转向他，眼睛里写满不解和脆弱。他突然希望自己是那种有能力保护她的男孩，而她是那种愿意被他保护的女孩。

“好吧，我想我们该收拾东西了。”她的声音坚定，完全不像是一个快要崩溃的人。

“我想是的。”他平静地回答，她的眼睛好像在寻找他的眼睛，随后她双眼里仿佛涌上了一种不一样的悲伤。他不知道这是真的还是他的幻想。

他们默默地把一切收拾好，赫敏终于弄完之后，德拉科拿起了桌上的那本日记。他看着本子上的魔药配方，眉头轻轻皱起，突然感到一阵恐慌，他竟然开始希望他们没有找到解药，或者解药根本就不存在。他急忙把日记翻到下一页，希望眼不见心不烦，这种想法就会自己消失。

他懒洋洋地浏览了几页，思绪却一直在自己刚才叛逆的想法上，本子的上的单词根本挤不进脑子，直到他突然停下。他感觉周身血液仿佛冰冻在了血管中，他再读了一遍那段让他石化的文字，他想知道人心会不会同时飞升和下坠。

_发现这个阻断的方法已经一周，但我还没有告诉爱德华。虽然他很生气，但我不愿意冒险让另一个人也服下这种药水。我想等到完全了解可能的任何副作用之后再告诉他。这是一个明智的决定。_

_这份解药并不完美。虽然爱德华现在不能感受到我的感情，但我仍能知道他的。我推测双方必须喝下解药才能切断共情连结。还有，虽然身体接触不会再让我们进入对方的记忆，但却会恢复我们的连结。_

_然而，最糟糕的消息是，今天早晨，爱德华走进实验室时几乎震惊地摔倒了。显然，药水的作用只持续了很短的时间，他因为共情连结的突然恢复吓了一跳。虽然需要收集更多的数据才能确定准确的药效时间，但我猜想每剂药水能持续有效的时间不会超过一周。此外，我发现，必须在制作完成后五分钟内服用解药，否则药水将不会产生任何作用。这意味着，如果我要与爱德华一起使用这种药，我们接下来一生都需要保持密切联系。在制定行动计划之前，我需要更多信息。_

“怎么了，德拉科？”

他抬起头，发现赫敏正担忧地盯着他，眉头紧锁。他不经意间发现，她的眼睛仍然空洞，仍然像是受了伤。他突然觉得无能为力，他希望能抚平她的悲伤。

“我们可能遇到麻烦了。”

她皱了皱眉，绕过桌子走到他身边。他把日记本伸向她那边，但她没有接过本子，而是走近了些轻弯着腰看向他的臂弯。他不知道她有没有发现两人现在的姿势十分亲密。她完全可以接过日记，避免和他近距离接触，而不是这样自然地侵犯他的私人空间。他们的关系原来已经变了这么多。

他看着她的脸，没有连结，他只能这样去试图看出她看到日记的反应。他疼痛无比，仿佛真的有哪里在拧绞着一样。他们找了很久的解药就这样被夺取，她这样的表情实在是太过平静。看完那段文字后，她抬头看他，眼睛瞪大，好像在打量着什么。她像是打算在看出他的反应之前不泄露自己的一点情绪。

“你相信这个吗？”她问。

“没有任何理由怀疑她，”他仍在她的脸上寻找任何能泄露她在想什么的线索。他当然不希望她弄清楚他的想法后才说出她的感受，那可能需要很长时间。他自己都不知道自己在想什么。

德拉科突然发现这一切挺可笑的。无论怎么选择，他们都已经注定要和对方一生绑在一起，而他们能做的，就是站在这里，小心谨慎地瞪着眼睛看向对方，等着另一个人先做出反应。他们为什么不叫不喊，为什么不歇斯底里地笑或撕心裂肺地哭，为什么不高兴到手舞足蹈？他们至少应该做些**什么**，**什么都可以**，或者至少她应该做些什么。他一生都在克制自己的情感、隐藏自己的脆弱，从不轻易解开心防，但赫敏似乎从来没有掩饰感情的能力。她的不为所动让他担心。

“好吧，你不打算说些什么吗？”他终于问出口，声音比他想的要更加愤怒。

“你不也没说话么？”她反击。

“你要我说什么？”她非常悲伤地对他微笑着，他感到惊讶。

“你不觉得我们现在很可悲吗？”她用问题回答他质询的表情。“连续几个月来，我们几乎亲密到了两个人能亲密的极限，现在我们甚至连好好说话都不能。”

“我知道。”他同意道，疲惫地伸手抚过自己乱蓬蓬的头发。“你愿意的话，那我们就试试好好说话。”她微微地点头，坐到身后的椅子上。德拉科靠在桌子上，等着她开口。

“你不生气吗？” 她问。他朝她眨了眨眼。这个问题不在他的期待中。

“不。我为什么要生气？”

“好吧，你刚刚知道了你这一辈子都得和一个泥巴种保持密切联系，无论你做什么都无法改变。你不觉得难过吗？”她的声音听起来苦涩，却带着一点希望，用力拉扯着他的心。他打量着她，思考着她提出的问题，她也凝视着他。当他看着那张痛苦平凡的脸时，他胸口的一些东西，一些渺小脆弱但却无比重要的东西，被粉碎成了尘土。

突然之间，他知道了答案。比起答案的内容，他更惊讶自己竟然这么轻而易举地接受了它。他短暂地想了下不告诉她这件事（**这样你就有时间说服自己这样不对**，他的潜意识悄悄告诉他），但他在能做出任何挣扎之前就已经开了口。

“不，我不难过。而且我不会再那么想你了。”

“你不会吗？”他本以为她的眼睛不可能更大了，他显然错了。

“不，”他想知道她明不明白让他说出这句话有多难，清不清楚这句话意味着什么，知不知道他刚刚与她分享的这个秘密是多么珍贵。

“为什么？”

“知道我不难过还不够吗？”

“是，够了。”而且该死的，她又哭了。她难道没意识到他不知道该如何面对一个哭泣的女孩吗？直觉上，他很确信最好的办法是抱住她直到她停下来，但他觉得这样做可能会是某种‘世界末日’的征兆。

“该死的，赫敏。这没什么好哭的，”他烦躁地说。她笑了，这是他听过最可爱的声音，他很高兴自己是那个让她这样笑的人。他太过开心，都没有发现因为自己让她笑了这件事而幸福是多么奇怪。

“那我们现在怎么办？” 她问道，笑声同时消退。他花了一点时间才能开口回答她，她的满脸泪水让他没有办法集中精力。

“我们去复习算术占卜。一周后再做一次那个魔药，然后再说之后的事。”

“我觉得听起来不错，”她的泪水顺着她的脸颊滑下，留下一道微光。意识到自己在做什么之前，德拉科的拇指就已经伸出，轻轻地抚上了她的脸颊。

他后知后觉，他不确定自己刚才是忘了身体接触会恢复连结，还是他记得但是根本不在意。他几乎可以肯定，他没有下意识地去思考它。但他觉得在某种程度上，他清楚地知道他在做什么，也知道他这么做了之后会发生什么。但无论是什么，两人都没有时间来阻止一切的发生，他的手指轻轻滑过她的皮肤，强烈的温暖在他触摸她时渗入他的指尖。

连结重建的那一刻，对方的存在突然在体内觉醒，如同闪电在空气中噼啪作响。他感觉到了来自她的那份“日常”——她如此熟悉的存在，她闪闪发光的幸福，她开始对他暗生的喜爱，他其实一早就发现了，他一直装着不因此高兴——但是现在还有其他的东西，强烈、令人震惊、难以置信。**渴望**。它在德拉科周围浮动，像流动的光影一样闪烁。它不该存在的，他们两个人都不该有的。他想知道它在那里已经多久了，他们逃避它、对它视而不见多久了，他们刻意否认它的存在多久了。而现在他们已经不能再否认了。

他们相互凝视了很久。最终，赫敏扭过身子离开了他的手指，切断了连结，在原本是她的渴望的地方留给了德拉科一个巨大的空洞。她一言不发，转身逃出了教室。几秒钟的犹豫之后，他决定追上她。

* * *

赫敏逃似的跑出了那间旧教室，仿佛有来自地狱的恶犬紧紧跟着她。虽然她在这类事情上没有太多经验，但如果她没错的话，随着德拉科的触碰涌入她身体的那份感情和德拉科从她那里感受的感情，与仇恨完全相反。

她在二楼一个走廊的拐角转弯，却被一块不平坦的石板绊倒。跑步节奏的中断使赫敏突然意识到了肺部的灼热感和双腿的刺痛，她应该是太久没有这么剧烈运动过了。她跌跌撞撞地停在一面镀金的大镜子前，垂下头，把手放在镜子前的桌子上撑起整个身子的重量，努力地大口喘着气。

心跳平复以后，她抬起头凝视着镜中的自己。她想从自己脸上找出些什么，什么都行，她想知道有什么能让德拉科燃起那么灼热的光芒，灼伤了她的皮肤，融化了他的双眼。别无他物。卷曲的头发，普通的眼睛，平凡的面容。他不该有那样的感情的，他不该这么迷惑她，他不该让她回应给他同样的感情。

她从未体验过德拉科的触碰带给她的那种渴望。罗恩不会，当然维克多也不会。这就是拉文德和帕瓦蒂多年来一直不断地咯咯地笑的原因吗？她们说的是对的吗？这真的是一件难得的、美妙的事情，值得你付出所有热情，将它捧在双手？

她莫名其妙地想再次哭泣。那种迫切的渴望不该与爱、安慰、尊重相伴相生吗？但它也该是无法控制的，它会在意想不到的地方突然出击，绝不给它的受害者选择的余地。

“不是他，”她低语道，“为什么非得是他？”

而他已经到了。他在拐角处徘徊，脸微微潮红，发亮的头发乱七八糟。当他的眼睛在镜中盯住她时，她感到自己的心沉没了，她没有力气转身。

他开口时声音听起来结结巴巴，十分奇怪，往日的那种拖腔拉调消失得无影无踪。

“太疯狂了。你和我在一起——太疯狂了，格兰杰。你知道的。”她的确知道，但她感到奇怪的是，比起说服她，他更好像是在用力的说服他自己。

“你也知道。”她回答。

“那我们该怎么办？” 他问道，她努力地拾起她的意志和她全部的力量和勇气转身面对他。

“没事，”她说，希望自己的声音可以听起来像是在下最后的结论，虽然她心里并未这样认为。

“但是——”

“别理它，马尔福。”她装作镇定。

“好，我们就忽视它。”他的声音微不可闻。他眨了眨眼，心又奇怪地平静下来。“你还想复习算术占卜吗？”他突然问。

“我不想了，”她小声说，“明天吧？” 他轻轻点头，然后满是礼仪感地垂下，她觉得自己的心好像碎了一块。他转身离开，但又突然停下来，转回去看着她。他的眼睛再次像融化的银一样漆黑，她希望他没发觉她凝视着他时他双眼的颤抖。

他慢慢向她走了三步，直到他们的鞋尖几乎相碰，他一直盯着她。有那么一个疯狂的瞬间，赫敏只想他丢开该死的贵族那一套然后亲吻她。而他只是举起一只手，仿佛要抚摸她的脸颊。他的手指停在她的皮肤前一厘米处，轻轻将常在她眼前的那一绺小卷挂在她耳后。她能感到他对她的渴望如同烟卷一样曼妙在他们的皮肤之间。

“再见，赫敏。”他小声说，随后走过她。他走之后很长一段时间，她一直盯着他刚刚站着的地方。然后，她开始走回图书馆，去拿回那些被他们完全抛在脑后的算术占卜课本，脚步声回荡在石墙上，她的心和走廊一样空旷。


	22. 疯狂

事实证明，遗忘这件事，做到比说到难太多了。

赫敏并非没有尝试，她的确努力过了。她试过忘掉在废教室中感受到的种种，她试过忘掉在走廊时，他那双闪闪发亮好似漩涡一般的眸子，她也试过忘掉那只轻轻把她的头发挂在耳后的手。她以前所未有的热情投入到学习中，希望这样就能消除掉所有回忆，但她失算了，没有任何东西能抚慰她接下来几天难挨的相思。  
  


既然没有办法视而不见，赫敏开始合理化这一切。按照她的逻辑，如果你无法解释清楚一件事，那是因为你还没有用尽全力。

她慢慢列出一个个原因，来说明为什么她和德拉科·马尔福在一起会是所有巫师和麻瓜眼中最糟糕的事。

在大礼堂看到他恐吓一个撞到他二年级赫奇帕奇时，她找到了第一个原因。

_1：德拉科是一个傲慢自大、不可理喻的恶霸，一个十足的混蛋。_

第二天，第二个原因出现了，那是变形课考试前的晚上，她无望地凝视着她的笔记，却一个字都看不进去。

_2：现在只是想到他就会影响学习，那如果真的在一起了会是什么样？_

周三晚上，她和哈利、罗恩还有其他七年级的格兰芬多在公共休息室坐着聊天时，她听着他们喋喋不休地讲着那天早些时候他们和斯莱特林的激烈争吵，第三个原因也跳入她的脑海。

_3：我们的生活是如此不同，我们的朋友是如此不同，我们是如此不同。没人会明白的。_

最终，周五早上，学生们在大礼堂边吃早饭，边临阵磨枪时，一只富丽堂皇的金色猫头鹰优雅地落在了德拉科的肩膀上，带给了他一封印着马尔福徽章的信。他读完它时，他的眼睛变得沉郁，而后他给了赫敏一个捉摸不透的表情，难懂中透着绝望。她不知道信里写了什么，但她可以猜个大概。这足以让她得出第四个也是最后一个原因。

_4：无论发生什么，无论他如何改变，他的家人都不会变的，他们永远不会允许他和我这样的人在一起。我也不能要求他背叛他们......而他也绝对不会这么做。_

一个个原因让她不堪负荷，思念的折磨也分毫不减。赫敏带着十分沉重的心情参加了最后的考试：魔药。

赫敏走到地窖时，那里几乎已经满了。同学们脸色苍白，神情紧张，鉴于是斯内普的考试，这都在意料之中。潘西看起来病得很厉害（实话实说，这给赫敏带来了些许报复的快感），一个赤褐色卷发的拉文克劳女孩显然已经因为太过紧张而开始颤抖。

整周以来，赫敏第一次没觉得措手不及。她和德拉科准备魔药这科考试的每个瞬间都在她脑海中无比清晰，她感觉自己像是一本情绪魔药制作的行走教科书。而且在某种程度上，她觉得自己的确**就是**本行走的教科书，她不由得苦笑。

而现在，她既然又想到了德拉科，也知道尝试将他赶出脑海没用。她便在教室里寻找他的身影，他正独自一人坐在靠后的桌子旁，双眼凝视着她，就和过去的整一周一样。

就好像忘记他们之间突如其来的一切不够艰难，德拉科还偏要雪上加霜，他的视线从未从她身上移开。她每次偷看他时（远比她敢承认的次数要多），她都会发现他在看她。他看着她，好像是要确定她是真实存在的，而并非是他的想象，好像他的目光是唯一不让她消失在烟雾和记忆中的东西。她希望他能不再那样看她，但与此同时，她又想凝视着他，直到整个世界崩塌。

她想，如果这周的考试她考得都很差，也不算是个意外吧？德拉科·马尔福一直凝视着她、搅乱她的整个世界之前，身为赫敏·格兰杰的生活就已足够艰难。她只能安慰自己，几个小时后这个学期就结束了，接下来的两周，她终于可以逃出德拉科的目光。

斯内普冷笑着大走进房间，黑色袍子随着步伐飞扬。紧张不安的交头接耳声在痛苦中戛然而止。斯内普没有做什么解释和说明，就直接发下来了考试试卷，赫敏很快浏览了一遍考卷的内容。有一些不算简单的选择题，但都难不倒她，试卷最后要求写一篇关于......帕尔蒂斯共感魔药的论述。

如果不是知道斯内普肯定会从格兰芬多扣去不少分，她一定会大笑出声。而她只是扬起了嘴角，微微摇了摇头。她没有抬头，她**拒绝**抬头，但她确信德拉科也在笑......毫无疑问，他也在看着她。奇怪的是，这个只有他们两个人能懂的玩笑，竟在一定程度上让人感到安慰。赫敏开始写卷子，却没有意识到自己的脸上仍挂着浅浅的笑容。

两个小时后考试结束。看完周围同学脸上的表情，赫敏只能说，“竟然在魔药考试中救我一命”，这大概是有关帕尔蒂斯魔药的这一场惊心动魄中，她得到的为数不多的好处。

大多数人在结束后就立即冲出了教室，但赫敏却几乎留到了最后。她不紧不慢地收拾着东西，高兴着自己好歹有一场考试一定会取得好成绩。

直到他与她不过一脚之距时，她才看到他。她可以闻到他古龙水馥郁的清香，可以感觉到从他皮肤传出的温度，可以看到他手背上微微发光的淡金色绒毛，她甚至可以听到他轻软均匀的呼吸声。从她在走廊拒绝了他后（她拼命劝说自己她有很充分的理由）他们就再没有走得这么近过，突然的亲近让她抛开了为了忘记他而找的所有原因。

“我们可以谈谈吗，赫敏？”他低声问。她终于鼓起勇气抬起头看向他的眼睛，全身却忍不住地开始颤抖。

“好。”她希望自己的声音还算平和。她瞥了一眼门，看到哈利在门边徘徊，稍微撇着嘴。她向他微微一笑，告诉他不必担心、她一切都好，挥手示意他先走。哈利点了点头，转身跟上罗恩，但他离开时依然撇着嘴。她有些难过，她再次想到自己和德拉科永远不会被他们最在乎的人接受。

她转向德拉科，发现他仍在凝视着她。由于站得很近，她可以看到他的眼睛里藏着一片深沉炽热，就像融化的锡一样。

“你想要和我谈些什么？”她问，心里暗骂着自己措辞和声音里的客气疏离，她知道他能懂这背后的意味（她想和他保持距离）。她的话好像一盆冷水浇向他炽热的目光，无论在他看向她时在想些什么，那些幻想好像都瞬间破灭了。他困惑地眨了眨眼，随后又戴上了他那张捉摸不透的冷漠面具。

“我们需要谈下解药的安排。”他的声音十分干脆，“药效在大约两天内就会逐渐消失。虽然那个时候我们应该已经相距很远了，不会感到什么直接的影响，但梦可能仍是个问题，我们回到学校时还需要处理连结恢复造成的后果。你愿意冒这个险吗？还是你愿意我们假期见一面，继续按时服用解药？”

她对他眨了眨眼，震惊于自己之前从未想到这件事。她太过粗心了。

“我想……我想等回到学校再处理会更安全。我父母的房子里不会有合适的地方制作魔药或存放那些危险的材料，那我们就得在马尔福庄园见面……”

“……但，很明显，我们不能。“他替她把话说完。她好像从他的声音中发现了一丝苦涩，和她内心的苦涩一模一样，但这大概只是她的想象。即使他已经有了力量和勇气去拒绝家族灌输给他的偏见，他也乐意放弃所有成见，但他的家人仍然用这份偏见在两人之间挖出了鸿沟。她想知道，这对他来说，是不是和对她一样不公平。

“等我们有了更多时间再好好计划，我们可以找个别的地方会面。但是现在而言，我想我们只能格外小心些了。”

他点头表示同意。

“很好。节日快乐，赫敏。”他开始向门口走去。

“节日快乐，”她看着他离开。突然之间，毫无理由，她无法忍受就这样看着他转身离开，在她的生命中消失整整两周。

“德拉科？”她的声音支离破碎，甚至在她自己听来都像是在抽泣。这足以停下他的脚步了，他转过头来，疑惑地扬起眉毛看着她。

“你为什么一直看我？”她不知道自己为什么问这个，也有点后悔自己的一时冲动，但她这个问题显然问对了，因为他那张捉摸不透的面具消失了。突然，他回来了，那个和她在图书馆里度过了那么多个下午的德拉科，那个在没有其他人的时候向她笑的德拉科，那个尽管被教导了十七年要憎恨她却还能把她只看作她的德拉科。

“因为我不知道该怎么停下来，”过了一会儿后，他平静地开口。神情里满是渴望和绝望。“你对我做了什么，格兰杰？”

“没什么，”她结结巴巴地说。“我什么也没做。”

“是啊，”他低语道，他的绝望如此锋利而凄美，她几乎可以触碰到。“你什么都没做，这就是所有一切里最最可怕的。你还是你曾经的样子，我也还是我曾经的样子，但我们却走到了这一步。我站在这里，没有丝毫理由地只想要你。”

他的话让赫敏头晕目眩、心里忽上忽下。她不知道该说些什么，所以只能看着他。他穿过教室站在她面前，一直注视着她，仿佛在恳求什么，她突然很想给他他想要和需要的一切。他再次开口时，她觉得如果他问她要，她可能会去天上给他摘月亮。

“我感觉自己像是被撕成了数百万个碎片，然后又被重新拼在一起，而且不知为什么，在这个过程里，一些碎片消失不见了。”他闭上眼睛，用力地吞咽，低下头，直到额头差点就碰到她的。“我是不是疯了？”

“我们俩都疯了，整个世界都疯了。”她平静地说，努力不让自己笑出来，“这些根本说不通。”

他睁开眼睛，尽管两个人都没有动，但赫敏发誓，她感到了彼此之间仿佛电弧一般的热流。她微微发抖。

“前几天我们怎么说的，我们两个人在一起会是疯了，这还是事实。”

“我同意。”她喘着粗气。

“你在乎吗？”*

有一瞬间，世界上仿佛没有人在呼吸、没有人在动或者做任何事情。整个宇宙似乎都屏着气停在悬崖边上，等待着她的答案。

“不。”

“我也不。”然后他吻了她，她想知道是不是她一生中其他的时间才是在发疯，这个吻才是其中唯一的清醒，才是生命中唯一说得通的事。  
  


* * *

德拉科考试结束后迟迟没出教室，他决定找赫敏谈谈，但他真的没有想到自己会这么做。

他知道什么是疯狂。他知道他对赫敏·格兰杰的感情与他所想、所相信的一切背道而驰。他知道他和她的任何关系都注定会动荡不安，除了失败别无结果。他知道没有人会理解或接受他们所共有的这些。他知道，即使所有其他一切都消失了，他的命运也早就被写好了，而且那一定不包括她。

他知道这一切，但却还是毫无指望地希望它不是这样。他隐约地意识到了自己这样很自私（他不介意，承认自己是个自私自大的混蛋没什么问题），但他想要幸福。幸福是马尔福唯一承担不起的奢侈，因为，幸福总会很不幸地与责任和家庭荣誉之类的东西背道而驰，而那些都是他们不能放弃的。简而言之，如果德拉科和她在一起感到很幸福，那么对她，赫敏·格兰杰来说，这会变得非常非常危险。他的家人哪怕只是怀疑她会威胁到他们的儿子、马尔福继承人的顺从，她的生命就会变得一文不值。

因此，尽管他竭尽全力告诉自己不要再这么愚蠢了，该用双手牢牢抓住这一切，他还是保持了距离。他对她上个周末能拒绝他心存感激，因为他知道，她哪怕表现出一点点要接受他的意愿，他都不可能有办法拒绝。

他挺佩服自己的意志力的，能站在她面前不过一尺远的地方，心平气静地和她说话，而没有屈服于想要伸出手去触摸她的欲望，他害怕她不是真真实实的存在，他害怕这一切不过是一场残酷而虚幻的梦。他已经如此坚强，他几乎就要走开了。如果她没有问他为什么一直看着她。

他不能对她撒谎，而真相一旦出口，便不再有停在一半的可能。他说完之后，他给了她挽救他们两个的机会，他给了她停下这一切疯狂的选择，因为他做不到。但她没有接受，而且，该死的，他真的做不到再次从她身边走开，他没有那么坚强。

于是他就吻了她，整整一周的自我说服，六年的憎恨和敌对，一生的信念，就在那一刻付之东流。而这是值得的。

双唇第一次试探性地温柔刷过她的唇瓣，温暖就从其中倾泻而下扫过了德拉科全身，略带刺痛，星星点点地闪耀着，如同萤火的海洋。赫敏的情感夹杂在其中如同潮水一般冲向他，他感觉自己在双份的渴望下微微颤抖。她的感情流经了他身体的每个角落，直到他无法分辨出哪些感情是她的，哪些是他自己的。

德拉科其实吻过不少女孩，至少算是用完了他这个年纪该有的额度（如果要十分诚实的话，也许他还用了点儿其他人的），但他所有的吻都和这个不一样。吻她惊人地很像是回家，就像是补上了他心中所有他知道的、不知道的洞。

他不确定自己究竟站在那里吻了她多久——感觉既像是永恒，又好像只有瞬间——直到需要空气时，他才终于离开她。那时，他才发现他的手正握着她如生丝一般的发，而她白净的小手正紧紧抓着他胸前的袍子，就好像他是不让她飘出这个世界的唯一维系。

德拉科还不想切断连结，他很高兴自己又能感受到她的一切了，所以他没有离开她。他只是离开了她的唇瓣，两人的额头依然紧紧贴在一起，她正平复着自己的呼吸。惊喜和诧异从她身上散发出来，与她踌躇的渴望交织在一起，他还能感觉到她那份和他一样的如释重负，他们好像终于完整了。

“这好……”她开口说道。

“疯狂。”他小声地补充，她朝他眨了眨眼，她的心里涌上了深深的忧郁，像荨麻一样刺向德拉科的心。

“疯狂。”她悲伤地重复道。

德拉科把她抱在怀里，他允许了自己短暂的脆弱，虽然他知道这个怀抱不可能持续。他必须回家......家，那里他有责任和义务要承担，而且那里已经为他计划好了一生，那当然不会包括爱上赫敏·格兰杰。这才是他一直在做的，自从她在魔药课上伸出手抚摸他的那一刻起，他就开始了爱上她的历程。而这也是为什么，一切不能再持续了。

德拉科温柔地松开在他怀中的赫敏。她抬头看他，眼睛悲伤而沉郁，她紧紧抓着他的手不想放开。当他们的指尖最终也分开时，他们的连结被毫无痛苦却十分残酷地突然切断。没有她在，他觉得十分寒冷。他想知道从今而后寒冷会不会就是他人生的常态了。

“我得走了。”他终于开口，他知道她能懂他在说什么：他必须回到自己的世界去，那个世界里没有她的位置，而且在那里，他们共有的东西会让两人都身处危险。他知道她明白他在说再见。

“我知道。”她平静地回答。他温柔地对她笑，她没有回应，但他了然于心地点了点头，然后转身开始走出房间。

真是讽刺，他刚知道自己原来也有颗心，而心就碎了一地。

“留下来。”他停下了脚步，闭上了眼睛，用力地吞咽着。哦，拜托，别求我留下来，他绝望地想着。我可能无法拒绝。

“什么意思，'留下来？'”他平静地问，没有转过身。

“别回家，”她静静地说，“待在这儿。”他知道她想要他做什么：选择这个世界而不是那个，选择她而不是他们。

“我不能，”他低语道，转过身，看到了她的眼睛。那双眼睛闪烁着泪水，大睁着，恳求着。他很高兴自己已经拒绝了她，因为他不确定当她这样看着他时，他还会有拒绝她的能力。

“甚至现在也不能吗？”

“现在尤其不能。”如果只有他会置身险境，只有他要承受他们的怒火，他会毫不犹豫地离开他们，但现在他有了他想保护的人，她远比他堕落的生命中的一切还要珍重、还要宝贵。他只希望她能理解。

她最终点了点头，接受了这样的结局。德拉科也点点头，转身，用尽毕生所能离开。


	23. 难解之劫

他找了算术占卜书三次，结果三次都发现它已经被放在了行李箱。德拉科于是决定不再三心二意地收拾行李，四仰八叉地躺到了床上。他现在丝毫不在乎在马尔福庄园的这两个星期他会需要什么衣服和书。他满心都是一个十分普通的女孩。他甚至真的想过为她放弃他拥有的一切，来换取和她在一起的幸福。

他向所有神灵祈祷，希望他们能告诉自己放弃她是正确的选择。他不确定，他的心窒息地痛着，也许是他与生俱来的那份自私，让他想要不顾一起去追逐幸福。他绝望地一次次说服自己，他正在尽他所能护她安全。他回想起曾经的那个噩梦，他不得不从自己手中救下赫敏，他想知道这是不是上天的某种先兆。

他们无所依凭。命运完全不看好他们，他们未必能双双毫发无伤地活过即将到来的战争，更不要说他们会有童话故事般的结尾了。只有自己的心在一直叫嚣着告诉他，他们一定会有好结局，告诉他这是他的人生第一次开始有意义，除此之外，他们不被任何事物所看好。但，这算是哪门子的**保证**？

不，他坐起来，这是最好的选择。回家，承担所有责任，就如父母期待的那样，而她也会继续她的生活，找到一个比他所能更爱她的人，一个善良、温柔、美好的人。她会很安全。她不会受到来自他家人的伤害，波特和韦斯莱会在战争期间护她安全，知道自己这一生中，至少做了一个正确的决定，他死也无憾了。

坚定了自己的想法，德拉科起身，继续收拾行李。他拉开了床头柜的抽屉，确保没有忘记所有该带的东西，就在这时他看到了那本**日记**。他很惊讶，他几乎完全忘记了它。

他起初想关上抽屉，让日记本永远呆在那里，但是心里涌上的难以忍受的好奇心没有让他这么做。黛利拉·詹姆斯是不是做出了和他一样的决定？她是不是也选择了责任而不是爱情？从她的日记中字里行间的绝望，到她嫁给了一个马尔福而不是与心爱的人长相厮守，这一切都证明了她的确和他做出了同样的选择。

就在这一刻，德拉科觉得自己必须知道。从抽屉里拿出那本日记后 ，他毫无形态地坐到书桌前，疯狂地翻着书页。在日记的最后，他找到了他想要的东西。

_我必须结束它。父亲决定宣布我与马尔福继承人订婚的消息，他期待我对此事完全的默许。我不能拒绝他。如果我违背父亲，他们一定会想知道原因，无论我们多么努力地去隐藏，他们最终也一定会发现。我敢肯定，他们会杀了他。我不能冒险。他对我来说太珍贵了。如果真的这样，我不敢保证我不会和他一起死。我今晚必须告诉他......_

德拉科向后靠，无比清晰地感受到了她的痛苦。某种程度上，他认为那是他自己。他继续读下去。

_我今晚就要结婚了。我不禁想知道爱德华现在在哪里。他知道我要和别人许下一生一世的诺言时，心会不会和我的一样痛。他是否知道我爱他，而我所做的一切都是为了确保他的安全。我不确定，知道这个会不会只能让他更糟。我希望不会。我希望他能拥有世界上所有的幸福，我永远无法给他的幸福。我再也不会幸福了，因为身边那个人不是他。_

下一篇是用另一种墨水书写的，笔迹似乎也稍有变化。德拉科认为两篇之间一定相隔了很长时间。

_他要结婚了。今天早上在预言家日报上读到时，我差点摔坏了布雷克母亲最宝贝的瓷杯。布雷克察觉到了我的异样，但他似乎不太在意，这还挺普遍的。一直等到回到房间，我才敢看文章附带的图片。他们看起来很高兴。他似乎很爱她。我从来没有这么空虚过。就像我一次又一次地重温着离开他的那个晚上，每次都比上次更加痛苦。_

这几句话在的那一页上，眼泪的痕迹清晰可见。德拉科试图想着赫敏和其他人在一起，过着没有他的生活。他的呼吸瞬间变得无比痛苦，人是否真的有可能死于悲痛。

他不想再读下去，但他似乎无法摆脱。剩下不几篇文章，每篇都是对她或爱德华生命中某个里程碑事件的简短回应，也许她能在写作中得到些许慰藉。他终于看到最后一篇，这一篇被写下时，她拿笔的手已经因为年老而颤颤巍巍。

_他今天去世了。我感觉，骨骸深处，有些已经扎根的东西被硬生生从我身上扯了下来。我花了一点时间才意识到，我耳朵里那可怕的、飘渺的声音是我自己的哭泣。西莉亚的孩子们带着她来看我（自布雷克死后她就不再喜欢来这里了；她一直更爱她的父亲），我想他们以为我要不久于人世了。我毫不怀疑他们对我幸免于难而感到失望。_

_他们什么都不知道。那一刻我确实死了，我当然死了，一个人失去一半灵魂，怎么可能还活着？我几乎一生都在想念他，我真是个傻瓜，竟然会以为我们真的分开了。他一直和我在一起，一直爱我。我本应该知道的，本应该能感觉到的。失去他的那一刻，刻苦铭心的痛苦超过了我这一生所累积的折磨。_

_回想起来，一切开始变得明朗。我选择了责任，选择孤独一生来确保他的安全。时间流逝，我们的配偶死了，我们的工作结束了，所有我们担心的人和事都已不复存在。但是我们的爱，我曾经最想要的，也是唯一让我真正献身的，却一如既往。我们分别度过了各自悲惨的一生（至少我是），现在这看来似乎毫无意义。我本可以和他一起变老的。我的孩子们本可以拥有他的眼睛和他善良、仁慈的心。我的生活本来可以很幸福。也许一开始的时候会有点难，但是我们会很快乐。我当初的决定毫无意义，我从来没有比现在更后悔做出它。这本该是我一生中唯一做对的一件事。我是多么愚蠢。**爱上他才是我做对的唯一一件事**。我希望我能告诉他。他应该知道的。他应得的不止于此，如果一切能重来，我会给他我所能给的一切，甚至我自己。尤其是我自己。无论如何，我一直属于他。_

德拉科眨眨眼，也许只是错觉，但他却觉得心跳停了一拍。他环顾华丽的宿舍，昂贵的衣服随意散落在行李箱里，面前的桌子上，白金笔尖的羽毛闪着细碎的光，意大利皮鞋在壁橱里四零八落。他再次看向手中的日记，日记中，伤心欲绝的女人最后的话里，记录着她的悲愤，记录着她放弃挚爱独自面对世界的凄惨。

德拉科深吸口气，合上日记，离开了房间。 门被决绝地关上，回声在大理石建制的走廊上一阵阵传来，和他此刻内心一样坚定，一样清晰。

* * *

他在天文塔找到她。

听到他的鞋子在石头上刮擦的声音，她转过身来。她的脸颊上湿润，泪水正在留下，寒冷的风把她一半的头发吹出了发绳，现在肆意地绕着她的头飞来飞去，她的双眼因哭泣而红肿，脸上满是悲伤。她可能是他见过的最可爱的人了。

“你来这儿干嘛？”

她显然在竭尽全力让她的声音不要颤抖。他试图忽略她指责的语气，她眼睛里的刻骨悲痛，让他太过痛苦，让他不敢看着她的目光。

“我有话要对你说。” 

“你有话要对我说。”她平淡地重复道。她转过身来完全面对他，当她看向他的脸时，他看到了她痛苦的眼睛之下那张满是愤怒的脸。“你有话要对我说？”她刻意地强调每个单词，音量逐渐拔高。“好吧，德拉科，我才**不想**听你要说什么，因为我有话跟你说。”

“你要说什么？”他尽量让自己冷静，毕竟现在在他对面的，是那个他要把未来放到她手中的女孩。

“你以为你是谁？”她怒吼，猛地向前走，眼睛闪烁着火光。“你要知道，这不仅仅关乎你。这也是我的人生，我不会让你这个突然决定长出个良心的家伙，就这么毁掉我人生里唯一有意义的东西。”他知道他死也不会这么做，但唇角还是忍不住溢出痴痴地傻笑。

“那你打算怎么做？”

“我告诉你我打算怎么做！”她厉声道，大步朝他走去，看上去不像一个生气的少女，而是像一只在发飙的野猫。“我不会放开你。”

“你不会放开，”他重复道，非常努力地不对她咧嘴笑或亲吻她，目前看来这两个选择都是不明智的。

“对！不会！” 她怒不可遏，“我不会放开你。你认为你可以闯进我的世界，改变我的生活，然后再走出去？呵，你错了，该死的，因为我想我爱你，这不是那种会每天发生在我身上的事。现在开始，不要给我那样的表情，德拉科·马尔福，”她警告道，手指像他。他的嘴紧突然紧紧闭上时，他才意识到原来他一直大张着嘴。“我知道你觉得我疯了，但是你该死的最好快点习惯，你这个自负、不可一世的混蛋，因为我绝对不会就这么离开你。”

话说完，赫敏看起了好像振作了一点，她站在那里，胸膛隆隆地起伏着，眼睛闪闪发亮，头发飘散在各处，德拉科知道，他做出了正确的选择。他缓慢却坚定地向她走去，举起手，将她的头发从脸前拨开，一次一缕，直到只剩下那些始终顽固地挂在她额前的小卷。当他把最后一绺拢在她耳后时，她开始浑身颤抖，不让他的手离开她的脸颊。他的手指停留在她的太阳穴，他让自己感受到的一切，透过她温热的皮肤，缓缓流入她的心中。

“我是个自负、不可一世的混蛋？” 他平静地开口问道，“好，我告诉你，你这个趾高气昂、不可理喻的万事通，”他轻柔地吻上她的嘴唇，进一步靠近，双唇擦过她的耳朵，“我不走了。”

她的手指紧紧攥住了他的手臂，他感到喜悦从中流出，仿佛春日里和煦的清风。

“真的？” 她小声问。

“是，**真的**。”他小声回答。他感到埋在他颈间的人脸上洋溢着微笑。

“很好。”

* * *

赫敏从不认为自己是那种哭哭啼啼的少女。

她知道哈利和罗恩一直觉得她很爱哭，但作为男孩，他们对感情用事、心思细腻的看法十分偏颇。她哭得就跟邻家小妹一样多，但绝对不超过她这样的还算冷静的普通少女。实际上，考虑到迄今为止生活带给她的非凡的困难和经历，她认为自己可能是地球上最坚强、情绪最稳定的女孩之一。

想到这些，再想想过去的一周里她流了多少次眼泪，就知道这一切有多么不同寻常。她为连结的切断哭，也为德拉科承认他的偏见终于消失了而哭，或者是为几天前早餐时洒了一大杯南瓜汁而哭，为德拉科选择走出她的生活而哭。现在她又哭了，这次是因为他决定留下。

冰冷的风吹在背上，德拉科抱着她的身体却灼热无比，赫敏在哭，好像世界末日来临那般。从某种意义上，这样说也不算错，毕竟在她曾经那个世界，她不会站在这里，俯在德拉科·马尔福昂贵的长袍上抽泣，听他不停地在她耳边说着安慰动人的情话。

他选择了**她**。这看起不太可能。他很复杂，没错，但他不是个疯子，如果马尔福家族的继承人堵上一切选择了哈利·波特最好的朋友，还不算疯狂，那什么才算？也许他就是疯了。也许他们两个人都疯了。

在哭了很久之后，她终于有足够的力气抬起头看他。赫敏知道她现在一定很难看，满脸凌乱，头发拱成一团，天文塔的寒冷让她流着鼻子，眼泪还在肆意横流，但他看着她，就像看着天下最美丽、最珍贵的东西。

“格兰杰，这简直太疯狂了，”他一本正经地说着，脸上却露出了笑容，她全身上下到脚趾都温暖了起来。

“当然，”她认真地回答，他的笑容消失了，随后举起一只手托住她的脸颊。

“他们会想方设法从我们这里夺走这个，”他低声说道，“他们不会明白的，”她身体的每一个角落都能感到他的恐惧，他强烈地想保护她的欲望，他迫切的想要她理解他对她、对他们的信念有多深，想要她知道他的承诺多么重要。

赫敏浅浅地笑着，略带悲伤。

“他们当然不会。我都不确定自己完全懂了。”她蹩脚的玩笑以失败告终，他没有回应。

“我们得为此拼尽全力，但即使拼得头破血流，我们赢的机会也微乎其微。”他提醒道，尽管她不需要这样的提醒。她沉沉地叹了口气，举起自己的手握上他的手，将它按得离自己的脸更近。

“我知道，” 她真的知道，“但是有些事情值得我们拼尽全力。”

“像这个”，德拉科轻声说，声音里、目光中、心中都有些许的不确定，赫敏突然觉得自己更爱他了。

“像这个，”她坚定的说，他孩子气的笑容重回脸上，微微撇着嘴，她禁不住笑了。他再次将她拉近，她如他所愿，将脸埋在他肩上，深深地呼吸着，长袍上清淡却馥郁的古龙水味和他的味道紧紧包裹着她。

“赫敏？” 他开口，他的鼻子埋在她的头发中，声音故而变得低沉。

“嗯？”

“你还记得那篇有关‘情意相通’的文章吗？”她不愿意从他的怀抱中挣脱出来，如果可以，她一定会扬起眉毛问他，你要说什么？ 他似乎也意识到了自己的错误，所以没有等她的回答，“你还记得它说过，我们看到的记忆都是对我们有决定意义的吗？通常是不好的记忆，但也有好的？”

“我记得。”她在他肩膀上低声说道。

“你觉得这会成为好的记忆之一吗？”

她的眼泪又漫出了眼眶，她对自己不争气的小女孩做派摇摇头，她随后用深吻作为回应。

* * *

霍格沃茨特快定于第二天早上出发，考试已经结束，长假在即，霍格沃茨的学生特别热衷于玩闹嬉戏。因此，德拉科和赫敏走近大厅时，学期末的盛宴正如火如荼地进行着，即使两人面前的大门牢牢地关着，声音却依旧震耳欲聋。

他们沉默地站着，凝视着将他们与那一千双眼睛分开的高门，震惊到呆滞已经是最好的了，最坏的会是无情的评判和冷漠的厌恶。赫敏以前从未觉得这些门特别宏伟，但突然间，它们似乎成了她这辈子遇到过的最大障碍。

她看了一眼德拉科，他看向那扇门，他不算英俊却引人注目的脸上带着严峻的决心。 感到她的凝视，灰色的眼睛向她看来。唇上的浅笑略带嘲讽。

“我对黄鼠狼脸上即将有的各种表情感到非常高兴，”他眼中充满了小恶魔般的享受。赫敏瞪着他，希望他能知道她的不赞同。

“辱骂级长，斯莱特林扣五分。”她系紧了他干净黑色长袍上的银扣，轻声说道。

“格兰芬多扣五分。”他用同样柔和声音说道。

“为什么？”

“因为我想，”他将她永不服帖的卷发塞在她耳后。她长长地叹了口气，装作难过的样子，她看见他在挂上冷漠难懂的谑笑之前，唇上曾有一抹微不可见的弧度划过，那是他只会给她一个人看的笑容。

“准备好了么？”他问道，只有眼睛露出了心中的严肃和担忧，也正因此他才问出这个问题。她伸出手握住他的手，他的坚定顺着手指倾泻而出。

“嗯，现在我准备好了。”

他仓促却十分正式地点点头，随后潇洒自信地走向大礼堂的门。他们迈开步子时，赫敏低头看着他们的手。他纤长苍白又优雅的手指与她的手指交织在一起。她凝视它们，一个念头涌上她的脑海，她开始微笑。

**They were linked.**

**FIN♥**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9.4放出第一章，  
10.14号完成初稿，  
12.24号更新完结，  
嗯，第一次文翻经历。
> 
> 我是7月份读完的这个故事，那时候在电视台实习，每天地铁通勤四小时，只读了一天就读完了全文。决定翻译是8月份的事情。这是一个很简单的故事，一起魔药事故，一堆陈年往事，然后“慢慢喜欢你”。
> 
> 我喜欢故事在这里戛然而止。  
因为结局并不重要。重要的是他们此刻决定了要手牵手去试一试。  
不是所有真爱都会以喜剧收场，前方的路不是一马平川而是一路荆棘。他们缺的不是一个圆满的结局，而是一个彼此相爱的机会。  
“我和你不会，但他们还是少年”，我们太习惯去权衡利弊了，却又并不懂得真谛。黛利拉没有错，小德和小赫也没有错。但请多给美好一份信任。


End file.
